Fragile Boy
by RandigZebra
Summary: “You got me in here, now you will get me out!” “No Troy! They put you in here because we care about you!” “If you cared you would never had put me here in the first place! Cause. I. Am. Not. Sick!” Choy Slight Troyella!
1. Trailer

**New fanfic!!:D**

**

* * *

**

**It was just a few words that pushed him over the edge…**

"You are a little wide over the chest Mr. Bolton..."

"Yeah Ms. Darbus I work out everyday…"

"Well we have to make the suits bigger for you!"

**His personal hell begins!**

"You want more Troy?"

"No thanks mom I am fine…"

"Buts it's your favourite Troy…"

"Really mom, I am fine!"

~Troy leaves the table and goes to the bathroom~

~Shows him throwing up~

**At first no one notices!**

"Are you not eating more then that?"

"I am not very hungry… I had a big breakfast"

"Okay if you say so…"

"Don't worry Zeke, okay? I am fine!"

**His best friend does notice his friend's behaviour!**

"Troy…?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"This morning?"

"No you didn't!"

"Chad I already have my dad here so back off!"

**His parents find out..**

"Coach?"

"What's up Chad?"

"I am worried about Troy…"

"And why is that?"

"I haven't seen him eating anything for the last months and I am really  
worried. Since he is my best friend and I care about him I thought I should  
tell you!"

"I talk to him Chad, thanks for telling me…"

**He is diagnosed!**

"Anorexia Nervosa!"

"I thought only girls could have that…"

"No Mrs. Bolton, about 10 % is boys... And since the last check up Troy  
lost a lot of weight. He weighed 180 pounds and now 110 and I believe that we  
need to get him in a hospital!"

"I am fine! I am not sick! I just lost some weight!"

"Troy! 70 pounds is not a little bit of weight! You weigh 110 pounds! -  
It's dangerously low for a  
boy your age and with you training schedule, it's far from healthy!"

"I promise I am fine!!"

"Troy this minute you could die of the lack of nutrition, if we are lucky  
you'll be in by the end of this week!"

**He is furious with Chad.**

"You got me in here, now you will get me out!"

"No Troy! They put you in here because we care about you!"

"If you cared you would never had put me here in the first place! Cause I. Am. Not. Sick!"

"So what do you call yourself? Healthy? Then maybe you should look yourself in the mirror! Because I am scared to touch you, because you are only skin and bone and maybe you'll break if I touch too hard!"

"I'm not sick!"

**Truth will come out…**

"I love you Troy.. and I mean more then as a friend."

"Not now Chad, I can't… I have to focus on getting out of here…"

"Yeah I know I just wanted to say that…"

"It's not that I don't feel the same way because I do but I can't be involved with anyone now… I am really trying to get better and out o fhere…"

"I will help you get better…"

**His psychiatrist has to much interest in his patient!**

"Mom please don't make me go to him! I beg you!"

"And why is that sweetheart?"

"I don't like him, okay!"

"He is one of the best Troy and we will only give our baby what's best  
for him."

"Troy Bolton! You're next!"

"Mom...!"

"I pick you up in an hour!"

~Troy walks in to the room~

"Hello Troy!"

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt a boy like you? I love you, remember?"

"What you do isn't love it's insanity!"

**Watch Troy's journey with many twist and turns and bumps in the road..**

**In**

**Fragile Boy…**

* * *

**What do you think?! Please tell me in a review love RandigZebra**


	2. Chapter One: I'll never leave you!

**Be nice when you read this one I am so nervous, it probably something of the darkest thing I have ever done in my life, so don't complain if I screw **Mitchi**up or anything I am only human and I would like to thank Mitchi, for being my Beta! It means very mush to me! so thanks!**

**Now enjoy the story and remember to review!:D**

* * *

**Fragile Boy, Chapter one**

His breath was even, but it was heavier then usual, his hair bouncing up and down, mattered down by the sweat that he been collecting after running for almost an hour. He ran to the beat of the music, his bare over body showed of years of playing basketball, his back was almost so muscular that you could see each muscle move when he ran gracefully down the street, the sun was strong and he felt like speeding up but he couldn't it was to hot and it wasn't his work out run it was simply something to keep him occupied while Gabriella, his girlfriend of seven months was out shopping with his best friend Chad, who was gay, Troy had found out about a year ago and he didn't care really, he was still Chad, but now he liked guys no big deal, Troy him self was bisexual, even if Chad was positive that bisexuals was scared homosexuals! He laughs to him self and turns into the house were he lived.

It was to big to be a middle class family but to small to be a mansion even they would afford it, they thought it would be to big for just three persons. They had a maid that cleaned the house and did the laundry and made sure there was food on the table on the said times of breakfast, lunch and dinner. Troy had always seen Anne as a second mother sense she was the one who took care of him when he was younger, she was probably the reason he wasn't some rich spoiled kid! "Mom, Anne I am home!" He shouts when he slams the door and makes his way up to his bathroom. He hears that someone says something he just doesn't know what, so he choose to ignore it, he goes to his bathroom and quickly undress him self and step into the shower. He let the hot water run down his bare body and he wash him self with the axe soap that stands in the corner and make the smell of sweat go away. He steps out of the shower and wrap a towel around his hips loosely and walk out to the bedroom.

"Anne!" He groans to him self, she had put all his clothes in order that was slung over his room this morning, his homework was in a prefect pile on the desk, his laptop stood perfectly at the centre of the desk the chair was pulled in under the desk. That was one of the things that made Troy go crazy, was perfect order! When people knew exactly were they had there stuff and it took two seconds to find it!

He sighs and goes to his walk in closet and starts looking around for his favourite jeans and a white t-shirt. He hums a little to him self as he puts on his t-shirt and jeans and folds up the legs so half of his calf was shown and he put on low socks and put his converse on the bed and look him self in the mirror and decide it looks great. He cell vibrate on the bed table he walks over and slide it open and read it.

**From: Chad**

**We are at Gabriella's house now meet us there!**

Troy sent away a quick okay. Then he headed down to the stairs and he hears Anne shouts his name. "What Anne?" He asks and head for the kitchen. When he walks in there he is not surprised to see a sandwich, standing on the counter ready for him to eat. "You will make me fat!" He says and sits down on the bar stool and starts eating the chicken sandwich.

"Please Troy! You have more muscles then all of us three together!" She says with a warm voice and continues to do some dishes. "Your parents wont be home tonight, they are on one of your mothers business dinners!" Troy sighs, his parents was never home these days sure he saw he dad at school but it was completely different, there he was the teacher Coach Bolton at home he was just dad.

"Why aren't I surprised, I guess I'll bring Chad or Gabriella over!" He mumbles and takes an other bite of the sandwich looking at Anne's disgusted face. She had a hard time with Chad sense he was gay and was an old fashion lady, and she didn't really like that Troy was bisexual but at least he was together with a girl, but of course she found some mistakes there to, they had sex before marriage and that was not okay in her book.

"I really don't like that Chad boy…" Anne mutters as she finishes the dishes, "Can you bring someone else over, like Jason or Zeke!" She asks kindly. Troy just shakes his head and get ups from the stool.

"He is my best friend Anne and he is still the same guy he was when he came over when he was younger, the only difference now is that he likes guys, still same Chad though! I promise!" Troy says to the elder woman.

"Troy I am older then you and stubborn so don't think you can convince me to like someone who like there own gender!" She says with a sigh, and Troy grins at her showing of his white teeth.

"But you love me and I am Bi, maybe I should ask Chad to have sex with me tonight!" He teases Anne who gives him a warning look. "I am going to Gabs now and Chad will probably come home with me so make dinner for three!" He says then he leaves the kitchen and walks out to his waiting car, a new black Audi A5/S5, it was his baby. He had gotten it from his parents because he had done so well in school this year and basketball and everything and who is he to complain about a new car!

XXX

He drove up on Gabriella's driveway as he has many times before, he gets out of the car but before he walks in he makes sure that his baby don't have a scratch on it, then he walks inside to Gabriella and Chad. "Hi babe…" He says and kiss her cheek tenderly. "Hey Chad!" He says and then he slung him self down between the two friends making sure to have safe grip around his girlfriend. "So did you two find anything." It was silence in the room and he looked at Gabriella then he looked at Chad.

"Brad broke up with me…" He finally says. Now that Troy looked at him he saw that his eyes was blood shoot and he had dark bags under his eyes. 'Why' He asks still looking at Chad waiting for a response from him. "Because I wasn't ready to go all the way and he got tired of waiting, so he broke up and I guess he has found a new one that will give him what he wants…" Chad says sadly and looks down in his lap.

Troy hugged his friend. "He is a jerk and you deserve way better then him, I promise you that you will find someone mush better then him, that will love you and he will wait a 100 years for you to go all the way if he haft to!" Troy whispers in Chad's ear, he starts trembling Troy knows that he wants to cry but can't he don't wanna cry, because of him! Maybe it seemed weird for an outsider, maybe they seemed to close to be just best friends but to them it was completely natural.

"But I really loved him Troy…" He says as he breaks away from the hug. "He always said we would last forever and he would do anything to make me happy, I guess all he did was lie like everybody else out there!" Chad mumbles broken.

"He isn't worth it Chad okay, if he really loved you he wouldn't put you in a place were you cry because of him!" Troy says warmly looking into his friends big dark eyes that now was filled with so mush pain and sadness it broke Troy's own heart, he hated to se his best friend like this, he had actually trusted Brad on this one, but it was shown nobody would never be good enough for Chad!

Chad didn't say anything he just put his head on Troy's shoulder again, Troy holds him feeling that his shoulder is getting damp after a little while. Gabriella looked understanding on the both friends and decide to leave the room, letting them have a few minutes alone.

"Wanna come over to my house tonight? You know play some video games and talk a bit eat until we throw up and all that like we always do?" Troy asks in a low tone into Chad's hair, he feels him nod slowly in the neck. "Wanna go now?" Troy asks further and once again Chad nods. "Then come on…" He says softly and they get up from the couch and Troy says good bye to Gabriella kissing her softly then her head to the car and he drives both of them to the Bolton house hold, during the whole drive it was quiet and Chad had been staring out the window, when they arrived they walked up to Troy's room sitting down on the bed.

"You want me to kill him for you? You know I will, if I haft to…" Troy says softly looking at his friend and a smile was tugging in the corners of his mouth, that made Troy feel a little better, but he still hated Brad for breaking up with his best friend.

"I can't make you go to jail for me Troy, you have already beaten down numbers of people in school for me being gay…" Chad says with out any emotion. He continues to look at Troy who had a worried face on him. "Troy don't worry about me I will be fine… I just have to give it some time…" Chad assures his friend.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" He asks knowing that Chad would not be fine anytime soon, they had been together for almost year and that isn't something you forget in a heartbeat, even if you want it, there is no way in hell that you can do it!

"I don't know.. It just we spent almost a whole year together, A YEAR it's a long time for a guy our age to be with someone, and then he just breaks it of, because I don't wanna have sex with him!" He feels the tears treating to fall, "It just seems so unfair…" He says barely above a whisper.

"Chad, I will always be here for you no matter what, I want you to call me in the middle of the night then start hurting your self again okay? Can you promise me that..?" Troy asks trying to get eye contact with his friend that had his eyes glued to his lap. "Promise me Chad… You can call anytime you want, I will listen to you…" He says with a soft tone.

"I don't wanna be a burden to you…" Chad says simply.

"But you are never a burden Chad, you are my best friend!" Troy says rubbing his friends knee, "Never think you are…" He says softly.

"Can we do something else…" Chad begs wanting to forget about his horrible personal life right now.

"I doubt that you will beat me in wii!" He smirks, they head for the living room and put in the Nintendo wii, and they start playing, when Anne walks in and asks them what they would like to dinner and they don't really care so she sighs and goes into the kitchen once again and starts on the dinner.

The smell of food being cook was running around the house making Troy's stomach grumble and, they go inside the kitchen and watch Anne cook.

"Is it food soon?" Troy asks impatient, he hadn't eaten in hours and he was starving and smelling the fantastic food that Anne was cooking didn't really help this moment, they sat down on the stools and looked almost with drooling mouths as she put the home made lasagne in the oven.

"Dinner will be served in 30 minutes my gentlemen's and during that time you have to figure out something else to do!" Anne says with a happy voice, Troy was glad that she at least didn't' show her dislike towards Chad. He mouthed her thank you as they walked out to living room again.

"Don't you miss your parents when they are never home?" Chad asks is friend looking at Troy.

"Yeah sometimes… I mean I love Anne I do but I feel like I don't mean anything to my parents when they forget to come to events that are important to me, like last years musical and they were in France expanding my mothers company, even though they had promised to come!" He says to his friend with a heavy sigh.

"Have you ever told them that you are hurting by this?" Chad asks.

"No, my moms dream is coming true and who am I to stop her to fulfil that dream?" Troy asks sadly.

"Her son…" Chad says slowly.

"Chad that is not an argument, it just facts! So my mom and dad get too carried away sometimes but all parents get that right?" Troy asks looking desperately on Chad wishing that he would give him yes as an answer but he just looked away. "So you mean at every event you have attended your parents have been there?" He asks already knowing the answer, ever sense Chad's big brother. Michael was killed in a car accident two years ago, they had made sure to be a part of every big event that was in Chad's life even him coming out as gay, they had been supportive of him all the way!

"They have and you of all people should know it!" Chad growls, hurt and upset.

"I am sorry, sometimes I just get jealous of you…" Troy admitted to his friend. Chad was about ask why when Anne came into the room saying that the dinner was ready and was served in the dining-room. The two boys starts going in there, and even if Anne wants them to eat there they just grab their plates and goes to living room watching TV while eating.

"Troy…Eh can I…Uhm ask you something?" Chad was stumbling over each word, he picked in his food nervously.

"Ask me before you pick that plate into pieces.." Troy says softly with a warm smile on his lips.

"Yeah you know… I was wondering.. If you---" He was cut of by Troy before he even had a chance to finish it.

"Yes me and Gabriella have sex!" He says. He knew that Chad felt left behind with still being a virgin. "Chad, its no big deal, you are probably the smartest of us to wait until you find some one you truly are ready to have sex with, me and Gabi aren't gonna last forever! We all know that, I knew that when she and I had sex, but you wait and the one that is your first might as well be your only!" Troy says encouraging.

"Yeah but do you know how left out I feel when you and the guys are talking about it?!" Chad asks feeling more comfortable to talk about it now.

"I wasn't involved in those conversations until about three weeks ago!" Troy points out for Chad.

"I am quite sure I will never be involved in those conversations Bolton!" Chad says not caring if Anne heard them.

"Chad don't worry about it! The guys understand! I understand, you are scared of getting hurt, and the longer you pull out on having sex with someone, then maybe they'll stay around longer?" Troy questions his friend motives to wait as long as possible to have sex with someone.

"Something like that I guess, or the whole relationship will revolve around sex, that scares me a bit to…" Chad admits. "But what I just have said to you is for your ears only!" He shouts out.

"Chad! I am your best friend, do you seriously think I will tell this to someone else?! Do you think that little of me?! I am hurt!" Troy says and Chad feels stupid, knowing that his best friend would never betray him by passing this on to someone else.

"Sorry…" He mutters and puts the empty plate on the dark wooden coffee table. "You know how I feel about these kinda of thing it really freaks me out and I.. I don't know… I assume I am the only virgin in the gang!" Chad says with a strained voice.

"Chad we really don't care if you are a virgin or a man-whore as long as you is Chad we are happy to be your friend and nothing will change that!" Troy says looking into his dark eyes that was insecure and doubting. "You pick who is gonna be your first okay, and when you had your first time I will be the first to know okay?" Troy smiles looking at his friend that seemed to loosen up a bit as they continue their conversation.

"You didn't tell me about you and Gab, so why should I tell you!?" Chad asks challenging.

"Because, I am your best friend how is a bisexual and doesn't know what he wants with his life and sometimes I forget to tell you things!" Troy smiles innocent and sweetly.

"That made no sense you know that?" Chad asks doubting on his friends defence speech.

"I know it didn't but the truth is me and Gaby wanted to keep it a secret let everyone figure out on their own.. That is why I didn't tell you.." Troy explains to Chad.

"I understand…" Chad mumbles quietly. "What should we do now?" He asks.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" Troy asks.

"I don't know maybe… I don't know call the guys having them over and play some ball?" Chad asks looking at Troy and he nods at the idea.

About twenty minutes later the guys are over and they are in the back yard playing two on two, Anne looks out the window and notice the constant glances and smiles Chad and Troy give each other, she might not like that they would be together but if Troy had to date one boy it would be Chad!

* * *

**You liked it? I hope so and I love reviews:D so REVIEW!!!!!! Love you all RZ :P**


	3. Chapter Two: A kiss and fights!

**Second Chapter, hope you like remeber REVIEW!! Love ya all 3**

**No i don't own HSM or anything I just wish I did!**

* * *

"NOT ON THE COUCH!" Troy groans frustrated as his friends just throw then self on the white couch, and his mother had clearly said, 'If you are sweaty, dirty or do anything that can give the couch stains, you are permanently banned from this house' His mother's voice was ringing in his ears. "Mom is going to kill me!!" He mutters to himself.

"Troy, chill!" A dark and very tall boy with a short haircut says named Zeke says carefree.

"It's very hard to chill when, you guys, are ruining the couch mom bought in Italy!" He says feeling the annoyance running around in his body. Why wasn't anyone listing to him, it was him who lived there, not them! Urgh!

The guys looked after Troy when he stomped away to his room, slamming the door. He walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower washing of the sweat that had been collected on his body during the basketball game, then he puts on his black sweats and a band t-shirt. Not really caring if he looked awful at the moment. He sits down at the desk signing in on IM. He sighs searching if anyone that was okay to talk to was on, and the only one that could give him some sort of reasonable answer was Sharpay.

**TB-Wildcatno1: What are you doing?**

**DazzlingPinkPrinsezz: Nothing really, just really bored, you?**

**TB-Wildcatno1: Haha okay xD No the guys have just ruined the couch mom bought in Italy -_-' trying to figure out a lie to save my own ass^^/**

**DazzlingPinkPrinsezz: Oh well then, I am gonna leave you to it, because mom wants us to one of those funny fundraisers -_-'**

**TB-Wildcatno1: Okay, have fun ^^/ am going to the other trying to see how mad they are... See ya!**

Troy sighs and signs of and leaves his room going to the living room to see that the guys have left it, he sighs to himself, now he has to go look for them. "Guys?!" He shouts trying to make the search a little easier, when he hears noises from the basement, he walks down there seeing them playing some video games; his parents had made the basement, a place where Troy could hang out with his friends giving them some privacy.

"You are unbelievable… You know that?" Troy asks and sits down next to Chad in the red couch that was old and everyone wanted him to get a new one, but he couldn't. It was the last item that he had from the old times, times when he was truly happy.

"What, when you are mad it's the easiest thing to just leave you alone, otherwise you will be even more pissed off." Jason explains to his friend. The other just agree with their friend. "Yeah we invited Gabriella and Taylor over..." Jason adds.

"Can you at least ask me before you invite people over to my house?! Is that too much to ask from you?" Troy asks annoyed. He hated when they just assumed that _he_ was okay with _them_ inviting people over to _his_ house. He leans back on the couch, sighs once again over his incredible – at the moment- annoying friends.

"We are jerks, we know!" Chad says softly to his best friend. "But you know that you wouldn't make a day without us either!" A smiles plays on Chad dark lips, making Troy smile as well. "Don't be mad at them, they are real retards!" Chad says in a joking tone.

"That I already now!" Troy chuckles softly and looks at Jason and Zeke who are in their own world playing the videogame. The girls came pretty quickly and Gabriella sat down in Troy's lap giving him a quick kiss and Taylor, well, she sat on the floor since the couch was fully occupied. "Jase, Z! Can we do something more social then playing video games?" Troy asks bored.

"Soon!" Zeke says without looking away from the TV screen for two seconds. Troy sighs at his obsessed friend, when they were at his house he was like this, no one ever got near the controls. "You have a problem, get help!" Troy advices his addicted friend. After about ten minutes the game is turned off and they just talk for a while.

"I wanna see Troy and Chad kiss!" Jason suddenly says.

"What?!" Chad and Troy exclaim at the same time. They look at Jason like he is a maniac who has escaped from the mental hospital.

"I have never seen two gays kiss before!" Jason says innocent.

"I am no gay I am bisexual!" Troy corrects his friend.

"Yeah whatever, you like guys too!" Jason says. "Come on just one kiss!" Jason begs.

"Uhm I have a girlfriend and Chad had a really bad break up!" Troy points out but no one seems to care, really wanting to see the boy-boy kiss really bad. Troy and Chad look at each other for a moment. "One kiss?" Troy asks giving up in the argument, Gabriella leaves his lap feeling that she is not in the right place this moment.

"Fine!" Chad sighs, the boys sit up in a better position looking each other deep in the eyes, they lean in slowly and their lips meet in the sweetest kiss either of them have ever experienced, Troy fights the urge to not bring up his hand and pull him closer to him, the electricity of the kiss is going around his body like a tornado and when that bond of the kiss is broken Troy looks away feeling a weak blush appear on his cheeks, both of them look away feeling nervous, both scared and curious if the other felt the power in the kiss. But neither of them noticed the brown sad eyes that saw the chemistry between them with the naked eye.

She felt somewhere inside of her hurt and betrayed by her own boyfriend, but she knew it wasn't his fault that they had kissed, and she couldn't blame him even if she wanted, she couldn't, every person on this planet was a treat to their relationship, with him being bisexual it was hard not to care about the looks he could give other girls and boys.

"That was…"

"You are a good kisser!"

Chad and Troy say at the exact same time making the words to a mud that no one really picked up, just a lot of slurs.

"That was the weirdest thing I ever seen!" Jason says letting his eyes wander between the two boys that just shared a kiss.

"Why was it weird?" Troy questions his friend. He has never felt such power in just one sweet innocent kiss and it was with his best friend! That was so wrong, but why did it seem so right at this moment, even though he had a girlfriend he had never felt such power in the kisses, not even when they have sex, he felt the connection he just felt with Chad.

"I don't know I guess it seems so weird to see two guys kiss… Not used to it I assume…" Jason says thoughtful, he is thinking through each word he said since he didn't want to hurt his friends about their sexuality.

"You can tell us if you thought it was disgusting, many people do Jase!" Chad says looking at the insecure friend.

"No it wasn't disgusting; it was not like it uses to be when Troy kisses Gabi I guess…" Jason shrugs and looks at the Zeke who is texting on his phone. "Ice queen again?" He asks slightly annoyed. Ever since Zeke had gotten Sharpay's number he had done nothing else but texting her, he smiles the whole time as he reads the answer.

"I think someone will be more than just fuck buddies in the future…" Troy says with a grin on his face, but Zeke just looks up and smiles at him and then he continues to text, "Why don't you call her? It's much more personal and she will like it more!" Troy adds afterwards.

"Nah… It's much more… _fun_… This way…" He says hesitating on the word fun insecure if he would say dirty or fun and he knew either way that his friends will react in the way they always do, saying it's too much information for them to handle.

"You two really need a hobby… Besides fucking each other!" Chad says.

"We do have hobbies but our favourite is fucking each other… Simple as that!" Zeke says carefree, the whole group decide that is time to leave the subject and they just talk for bit when everyone besides Chad decides to leave the house.

It was silence between the two boys, no one knew what to say, it was awkward in this moment sense neither of them knew what the other had felt about the kiss they had shared. "So ehm?" Troy had no idea what to say in this moment.

"It didn't mean anything, although I must admit you are a good kisser…" Chad says not really caring anymore, why would a stupid kiss that didn't mean anything, ruin almost a lifetime's friendship?

"Thanks… You were good too, you know…" He smiles softly and then there is silence again, but a comfortable silence, that neither of them wants to break, they just look at each other and smile. Troy yawns and stretches his body, he puts his head on Chad shoulder and rests his head, his eyes slowly getting heavier by the second.

"Troy I think we should go to bed…" Chad murmurs in his ear. Getting a low 'Mhm' out of Troy as an answer and Chad gets up pulls Troy up with him, like a zombie he follows Chad up to his own room, quickly he undresses himself and decides to skip to brush his teeth and he goes straight to bed, he let the cool sheet wrap securely around his almost naked body. Chad joins him in the bed and soon enough the both boys are of in a deep sleep.

"TROY!"

The voice is dark and harsh, that only meant one thing!

His parents are home! Quickly he gets out of the bed and leaves Chad behind, he pulls on his sweats on the way to the kitchen, "Mom, Dad!" He exclaims happily. He hugs both his parents and gives his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. His mother wears a white suit with black pumps and his father a dress-up shirt with the arms pulled up and a tie untied. "You were supposed to be home last night!" He says, hiding the hurt and upset in his voice.

"I know sweetie but they wanted me to go the dinner, it was important!" She says looking sadly at her son, "I hope you don't mind us missing your game…" No why would he?! He had only given the wildcats the chance to play against the whole country, why would he mind them missing one of the most important games in his life?!

"It's okay… We won by the way…" He says not really caring if they cared about him this moment.

"That's great baby, congratulations to the championships!" His mother says drinking her coffee, why did her dam business had to go so good, weren't they fine before?! He knows that he had been a lot happier back then.

"It wasn't championships, it was the game that I took the wildcats to the nationals! But as usual you don't care, because it doesn't involve your fucking business!" He says harshly to his mother then glares at her and then he stomps off, leaving his mother speechless behind, he doesn't want his mother to see him cry, she would not see how much this affected him! He would not give her that!

"Troy!" They shout after him, he just ignores them and runs to the security of his own room, Chad was still asleep so he can't have heard the scene that had been going on, and for that Troy is happy, he shouldn't have to worry about him now. Troy climbs into the warm bed again and falls asleep pretty quickly.

They both wake up a few hours later, Troy still pissed at his parents, he has told them a hundred times how much he wanted them there, but no his mothers business was far more important than the son they gave life to!

"Can I use the shower?" Chad asks softly, breaking Troy's thoughts.

"You don't have to ask, just do!" Troy smiles and watches Chad leave the bedroom, Troy can't help to check out his butt, that he found very cute! What the hell is he thinking, he is with Gabriella and they love each other, then why is he sitting here, cheeking his best friends butt out?! He shakes his head and walks to the walk in closet and takes out a pair of dark jeans and a white beater, he pulls on the clothes the same time as Chad walks out from the shower, showing of his well build body, Troy feels his own heart beat faster than usual and he starts to hand sweat and he has no idea what to say!

"Something wrong?" Chad asks nervously, looking around the room.

_Except you are damn perfect for you own good? No nothing _"E no, I just, I.. eh, I wait for you in the kitchen!" He finally gets out and runs to the kitchen, knowing he just made a complete fool out of himself, he groans and sees the note on the counter.

_Dad has a meeting and I am at the office if you need me. Love you baby, love mom._

What a surprise that his mother is at the office, and that his dad has another meeting with the school. He sighs and knows that is Anne's day of but she is the caring person and knows that Troy wasn't a chef so she has every meal prepared for him on Sundays!

"So Anne what did you give me today?" He asks to no one and searches the fridge to find some breakfast for himself. Let's say that she had left him a smoothie strawberry banana, his favourite, and next to his there is a blueberry raspberry smoothie for Chad, and there are also two sandwiches and an apple, perfect breakfast for two athletic growing teenage boys. He puts it all on the table and sits down and starts slowly on the breakfast waiting for Chad to come down. He sits in silence and gets through half of his breakfast and then Chad comes down and joins him.

"Sorry I took so long, the fro was dripping!" He excuses himself and sits down on the other side of Troy.

"It's okay, it's always nice to sit alone sometimes…" Troy smiles weakly at Chad who is drinking his smoothie gladly and eats his sandwich.

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Chad says and it went silent, neither of them knows what to say so they eat in the silence and just enjoy each other's company in the late morning.

"So what are we up to today?" Troy asks looking at Chad.

"Don't know, there is a game at 3!" He says smiling.

"Lakers - Knicks?" Troy asks.

"You bet!" Chad smirks. "Your team is going down Troy!" Chad laughs.

"You really think that your Knicks can beat my Lakers?! Don't think so Chad, but don't cry when they lose big time!" Troy laughs.

The boys continue to tease each other when Mr. Bolton comes home. "Is there any lunch?" He asks when he goes through the lounge and straight to the kitchen leaving the two boys looking after him as he roams through the fridge and comes out with cold Chinese food. "I am starving!" He says with his mouth full of food.

"Dad please, you thought me not to talk with food in my mouth! Live like you teach!" Troy says seriously feeling embarrassed about his dad in front of Chad, couldn't he have some respect for his personal life!

"Sorry, I was just really hungry!" He says after he had swallowed the food in his mouths, "So what are you two boys up to?" He asks looking at them both.

"Nothing dad, we are gonna watch the game at 3" Troy wanting him to leave, why were they always putting up this perfect parent charade whenever he had friends over? Yeah that right, they wanna have a good reputation in case anyone decides to say something to the paper!

"Who is playing?" He asks getting more interested.

"Knicks - Lakers" He mumbles knowing that his dad loves when those teams play and then he won't leave them alone talking about one day they are gonna play in one of those teams, it was just one problem, Troy didn't want to play basketball as carrier. He wanted to become a lawyer, but his parents didn't know it yet!

"Awesome!" Then he begins the usual rambling of _his _son's future potential in one of those teams!

"Dad?" Troy asks carefully.

"Yeah?" His dad smiles warmly looking at his son curiously.

"Have you ever thought about what I want for my future?" He asks, Chad looks at his friend knowing what he is about to say.

"You have wanted this since you were a kid Troy, why give it up when you are so close to reach you dream?" His father asks suddenly sounding angry.

Troy stands up looking his dad in the eyes. "I am not a kid anymore dad! I don't wanna just be famous for being good at sports! I don't even wanna have a basketball scholarship! I wanna be a lawyer! That is my dream dad! My own dream I have carried since I was 13!" He shouts at his father. "You had your dreams, and you did the most of them, can you just let me have mine?" He begs his father.

"So you mean you don't wanna play basketball anymore?! I have been working my ass off to get you to the point you are today, and now you are telling me you don't even like basketball!" His father shouts back at his son, the anger clear in his voice.

"Do you understand why I didn't tell you? You get pissed as soon I get my own idea of what I want my future to be like! You try every way to push it down to the mud, so you can have your dreams through me!" Troy shouts again, the blood boiling in his body, he feels his body shaking.

"I only wants best for you Troy…" His father says trying to regain the calm.

"If you want what's best for me, let me figure out on my on what I wanna do with my future not you!" He turns around and walks to his room with Chad slowly following. "I hate him!" He says quietly as they are in the safety of his own room.

"At least he knows what you want Troy… I thought you did good.." Chad says encouraging.

"I just wonder how much I need to do for my parents to notice me, that they still have a son that needs them!" He sighs defeated.

"They are very focused on the business right now, they still love you Troy and nothing will ever change that…" Chad smiles warmly.

"I know, but I want them to be there for me at the moments that I really need them!" He sighs, Chad hugs his friends and they sit there for a while not saying anything to one another.

**Monday at school, musical rehearsal! **

"Troy! You need to be more focused on Sharpay!" Ms. Darbus ear-breaking voice shouts out the auditorium.

"I am trying! But I am really tired and this fucking suit isn't making it any better!" He complains to his teacher.

"The suit fitted perfectly a month ago!" Ms. Darbus says and looks at the suit Troy was wearing and then at Troy. "You are a little wide over your chest Mr. Bolton!" She points out.

"Yeah.. I do work out everyday…" Troy smiles to her.

"We have to make the suit bigger!" Then she walks away, leaving Troy behind with the words ringing in his ears, _We have to make the suit bigger! We have to make the suit bigger!_ Was he fat? Did he need to lose weight? All these thoughts are running around his head.

"Troy we have lunch now…" Sharpay says and he walks numb to the cafeteria, the thoughts still running around like a track race inside his head, he has never cared before, so why is he so bothered by it now?

"Troy are you okay?" His girlfriend asks softly and places a kiss on his cheek, oh no, what if his friends thought he was fat too!? That he doesn't belong in the perfect group of theirs and he sits there thinking he belonged?

"I don't feel so well, I think I am going to head home…" He says and stands up from the table and tries not to run to his car, when he finally arrives home he is met by Anne who stands in the kitchen _cooking _fatty food that would go straight to his stomach making him look even fatter than he already did. He makes it to his room quickly and locks the door, ignoring Anne's questions. He pulls of his t-shirt and stands in front of the mirror scanning himself, he feels himself panic, the fat hangs over his jeans, it was a miracle that they are still one piece, he has breasts like a woman, he has several chins and his whole face is blown up. Why hasn't anyone told him what he looks like!?

A fat hideous monster that could explode any second now, why had he eaten all that food, all those chicken sandwiches with mayonnaise that Anne always made him and all her pasta dishes?! How could anyone let him go this far!?

He knows he has to do something about it, from now on Troy Bolton would live on water!

From now on Troy Bolton was under a strict diet!

Cause today is the first step towards his own hell!


	4. Chapter Three: Lies lies and more lies!

**Sorry late upload! But both me and Mitchi have been sick :( Hope you enjoy this chapter though and I hope you all had a nice valentines day :)**

**Remember to review :D**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

That night Troy didn't eat anything, he said he didn't feel well and said he could take some snack later that evening, yeah right like that was gonna happen! His mother had looked after him with worried eyes, but he ignored the look, not wanting his mothers pity now, it was too late for it and nothing was gonna make him change his mind about it! He needed to lose weight and he was gonna do it with a lot of training and no eating!

He sighs and tries to avoid looking himself in the mirror, scared of his own image, his disgusting and hideous body! He puts on a simple grey hoodie and starts searching the internet on the best diet methods, and in theory they were all the same, _eat healthy and exercise! _He quickly shuts down the pages he had been looking on when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He says looking at the door; it was Anne, coming in with some dinner to him.

"I thought you wanted some dinner…" She says kindly and smiles to him. "What are you doing? You seem tense and nervous…." She notice and looks worried on him.

"I am doing a school work about food and health!" He smiles sweetly and looks at the dinner she had brought up to him; it was her famous chicken sandwiches. It looked tempting to eat it, but he couldn't, not when was gonna lose weight to become a better and thinner person! And nothing was gonna stop him to reach his goals!

"Okay, just remember to eat something before you go to bed, I am heading home now, but I'll see you in the morning!" She smiles and leaves the room, closing the door carefully behind her, when he heard her fixing in the kitchen he clicked the pages open again and started reading once again, but soon he was on pages that showed girls that was walking skeletons with skin, and there was a few boy that also was like that and Troy looked at them with wide eyes, he wouldn't go that far, that was just disgusting! He sighs and turn the computer of and look at the sandwich one again, he walks to it and throws it in the trash can!

He pulled of his clothes and went to brush his teeth then he walked to bed feeling his stomach grumbling. "Shut up!" He mutters and then he tries to find a comfortable position to sleep in, a position so his stomach wouldn't grumble too much! He didn't know when and how, all he knew was that he fell asleep after twisting and turning for a long time!

_I want food! _That was he first thought when he heard the alarm clock ringing! He sighs and gets up from the warm bed and puts on some sweats and a white t-shirt, he didn't feel to dress up for school today, he was gonna go there in comfy clothes, that he somehow he always managed to look fantastic in! He fix his hair then he goes to the kitchen were Anne was standing making breakfast! It was bacon and egg! He couldn't eat all of that! It was way too much!

"Good morning Troy!" Anne greats him, he sits down on the bar stool and is served the portion of eggs and bacon and toast on the side, on any other day he would finish this up in no time, he sighs he starts cutting the food in small pieces. "Something wrong?" She asks noticing his strange behaviour.

"No, I am not so hungry, I still don't feel so well…" He says and smiles weakly and pushes the plate away from him, "I'll take an apple with me to school in case I get hungry while I am there!" He say lying straight to her face.

"You do that, green or red?" She asks and looks in the fruit-basket. He shrugs not really caring witch colour on it since he wasn't gonna eat it anyways! She gives him a red apple and a brown paper-bag with his lunch, he says thanks and goes to his room again packing down the lunch and apple, he puts on his red wildcats hoodie and takes his backpack then he is ready to go to school.

He entered the school and the first thing he sees is Chad eating on a mars, he sighs like many times before that day, he walks over to the lockers and is meet by a soft kiss on the lips by Gabriella. "Hi babe…" He says softly and place another kiss other soft lips.

"Morning, slept well?" She asks sweetly and he knows exactly what to say to make her happy and he smiles shaking his head.

"I missed you!" He chuckles softly and throws down the books he will need during the day, he puts his arm around her tiny waist, a waist he wants to have.

"I missed you to, the bed is very cold and empty when you are not there!" She says a little to dramatically, ever since they had sex she had been glued on to Troy, and sometimes he thought it was sweet but when you want to be alone with the guys she isn't really welcomed in the group.

"I had Chad this weekend but he is not as cosy as you are!" He says and gives Chad playful grin. He pulls Gabriella tighter to his hard frame, kissing the top of her head gently. "Wanna head to homeroom?" He asks and looks around the group.

They start walking to the homeroom were Ms. Darbus sat waiting for them to come inside so she could give her beloved students the lesson about Shakespeare and her years as a Broadway actress! The whole gang sits down in their places, Troy sat in the back and took up a note book and started to calculate how much weight he needs to lose before it can count as an acceptable weight, 150 pounds that was his goal, at least for now.

"Troy! Are you listening?" Ms. Darbus in a sharp tone to him, he looks up and nods slowly and lied and told her that he was taking notes on what she was saying! Ms. Darbus looked shocked when he said this but continues to talk.

Troy continued to write down the easiest meal to skip without anyone getting suspicious, lunch was the easiest if his friends didn't bother to ask him why he didn't eat anything, he couldn't forget every day, no there has to be some other way to eat the food, but don't keep it down his throat. He sat and thought for a moment, and laughed at himself it was so easy all he had to do was to throw up the food again! He had to look that up when he came home later this afternoon, see what the dangers are if you are throwing up on a regular basis!

The bell rang and throw his book down in his bag then he and the rest of the class ran out the classroom, the group rejoined and cheeked which ones had classes together and not, Troy Chad and Sharpay had math together and they started to walk down the hallway to the waiting math lesson.

"Brad has been trying to call me and tell me he is sorry!" Chad suddenly says in a low whisper in the middle of the class.

"What? Why?" Troy was shocked, Brad had broken up with Chad then why the hell was he now trying to call him and say he is sorry, Chad had a hard time enough! Now he was back again trying to crush his heart once again.

"He says he did a mistake and he really loves me and wants us to get back together…" Chad says silently doodling in the book.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Troy asks carefully, scared that his best friend will break out in tears or anything this second.

"I don't know, I mean I really love him but I think the chance is big that he will dump me again of… You know! And I don't want that to happen again, once is enough!" Chad says broken still not looking up at Troy, his eyes was glued to the paper in front of him.

"Personally I don't think you should go back to him, you can have so much better, someone that is actually patient and cares about you!" Troy says softly and rubs Chad's knee softly, the teacher gave them a warning look and then he turned back his attention to the student that needed help.

"I know that, but I just don't know what to do… I will give it a few days then I will give him my answer…" Chad finally says.

"I will support you in whatever choice you make, even if I won't like it you get back together with the pig!" Troy mutters and Chad smiles, he loved Troy he had always cared about him no matter what and he knew if Brad hurt him again he wouldn't see tomorrow, it wasn't the first time Troy had kicked someone ass for being mean or rude to Chad.

"I know Troy, I know but you haft to let me figure out this on my own…" Chad says softly to his friend and then they turn back to the math problem that was supposed to be done in seven minutes, and there was no doubt that the boys wouldn't finish.

"You who aren't done with the problems I have given you will have it as home work to next week!" Mr. Lokel says as the bell finally rings and the students getting up from the chairs was sounding louder than Mr. Lokel so the possibility that someone heard was very low!

Troy looked after Sharpay as she ran away, probably having a quickie with Zeke before the next lesson, Troy just shook his head at his horny friends! "Can I come over tonight?" A voice broke Troy's own thoughts he looked around and saw that Gabriella was staring at him.

"I don't know… My mom and dad wanted to have some family dinner." Lie! "So I am sorry some other time though I promise!" Lie again, Troy was gonna break it off with Gabriella soon, he couldn't risk her finding out about his dieting then she would tell his father and it would be like hell!

"Okay…" Gabriella says slight disappointed, it was obvious but Troy couldn't care less really right now, he needed to do this on his own! So Gabriella couldn't be close to him it would just ruin the whole idea.

"Don't be sad okay, if I could make my parents change their mind I would but mom is leaving in two days for a month to Japan! Expanding her company even more!" He says hurt on the inside!

"She is always away isn't she?" Gabriella asks, he was about to answer when the bell for next period was ringing he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left her standing there. He closes his eyes forcing the tears to stay inside his eyes, he couldn't cry now! No one could see him cry it would just make people wonder!

The day went on great, and now it was lunch, the time Troy had feared all day! Now it would show if he could keep it a secret that he didn't eat, he walked into the cafeteria and to the table were the 'Cool' kids were, he sits down between Gabriella and Ryan.

"Aren't you eating anything?" Gabriella asks confused, since he was usually half trough his sandwich when he sat down with them and now he had nothing?

"No I over slept this morning and I had to run to the car first thing otherwise I would be late!" Troy says lying to his friends and a pang of guilt showed itself in his stomach, or maybe it was just the hunger he didn't know! Maybe both.

"Wanna have half of mine?" Gabriella asks softly. Unwillingly he nods and takes half her sandwich feeling the jelly going straight to his thighs.

"Thanks babe…" He smiles weakly and places a soft kiss on her temple. He finishes it up quickly then he excuses himself that he needed to use the bathroom, he runs down the empty corridors and to the boys restroom, he goes in on the first toilet and down on his knees, he hesitates for a second then he bends his head over the seat and he pushes two fingers down his throat and his breakfast and lunch go straight up, it tastes weird in his mouth but he washes the worst taste out with water and then he goes back to his waiting friends.

"You okay?" Gabriella asks worried about her boyfriend. He nods carefully and sits down again next to her and kisses her cheek tenderly. "You breathe smells horrible!" She says she gives him a worried look.

"Nothing wrong with it!" Troy defends himself. "And of its so horrible you have any gum so it goes away?" He asks, she searched through her purse and gave him some gum that he started chewing on at once.

The others was looking at Troy suspiciously were he sat, he had never once acted like this before, and they all knew it was just the beginning.

The bell rang and Troy went to his locker to get his books, it felt like everyone was staring at him and he sighs trying to ignore the looks, he knew why they looked at him, he was fat and everyone besides him knew it! Why hadn't anyone told him earlier?! They were supposed to be his friends and they should care about him! He shut his locker closed and went to the next lesson. He didn't pay were much attentions in the lesson his mind was screaming one thing. _FOOD! I WANT FOOD! _He sighs and look down on the book, he tried to focus on something else, anything else but food, but right now he had biology and they were studying the digestive system and of course it was pictures on food that helped the digestive system to melt it easier, he groans silently and looks at the teacher who was talking.

"The food goes down your throat…" The teacher was talking and Troy shut his voice out, not really caring about the digestive system! He sighs and start doodle a little, Troy had always liked drawing and he draw a lot on his spare time, to his surprise when he draw it was two boys kissing, he knows that it was him and Chad, was he really falling for Chad? He questions himself. No Chad and him are best friends, brothers! There was no way Chad was gonna feel the same!

He glances at the watch, 25 minutes left, "Are you bored Troy?" The teacher asks in a disgusting caring voice.

"Of course not!" Troy smiles sweetly, "I live for learning about the digestive system!" He says slight sarcastic, but the teacher didn't seem to notice when he got back on drawing on the white board.

Troy went back to his doodling, on the picture with him and Chad, He draw more in detail and putted on shadows, when the class had ended he was pretty happy with the result. He put it in between some pages so no one would see it, he gets up from the chair and walks out the room, happy he has gym now, something he actually liked and was good at. He walks towards the locker rooms and is meet up by Zeke. They chat a bit and then they change and head out to the gym, seeing almost the whole class there and his father waiting for them.

"Okay, today we are running! And it's not how fast it goes what's important, the most important thing is that you make it!" The coach says and those on the basketball teams knows they have to go pretty fast to show that they are still shape enough to stay on the team!

Troy and Zeke takes the lead at once, but after the half the track Troy speeds up even more knowing he has to go faster so he can lose more weight and hopefully run one more lap before the lesson ends. His heart was pounding faster than ever before, he felt how his muscles was screaming after more oxygen and his stomach was screaming after food this was pure hell, but he knew that he needed to get through this and lose the weight he needed to lose then he would be fine!

He got in the gym again were his dad was waiting.

"Done already?" His dad asks suspicious.

After a few seconds of regaining his normal breathing he finally answered. "Yeah!" He says still finding it hard to breath normal.

"That must be a new record of yours Troy! I am proud of you!" His father smiles warmly and writes down the time on his clipboard. Troy looked at his father and feels he is ripping apart on the inside, why had his own father lie to him? Wasn't he someone that would tell him truth! But it seemed like he was wrong.

"So... Uhm when was mom leaving for Japan?" Troy asks he was pretty sure that it was in two days but then again everything changes pretty quickly when it came to his mothers business so she might as well leave tonight!

"She is leaving tomorrow at lunch!" His father says a little sad.

"What?! I thought she was leaving on Thursday!!" He says upset. "But let me guess the planes changed as usual!" He says feeling angry.

"Troy this is your mothers dream!" His father says in a harsh tone at his son.

"So her dream you can encourage but not mine, that is fantastic dad really!" Troy says staring in his father's eyes, "I thought that what you always told me when I was younger, that you would support me in whatever decision I make for my future and now when you do know what I want for my future you get mad because it's not what you wanted!" Troy feels the anger boil in his blood, he hated when his father acted like this, when he crushed his dreams.

"We'll talk about this later!" His father says when he sees the other students come in the gym, Troy gives him a fake smile and starts looking after Zeke. Some one that could cheer him before he actually went home and talked more with his father.

"Zeke! What the hell took you so long?!" Troy asks when his friend comes inside.

"Shar texted and since she had free period one thing lead to another…" Zeke grins happily.

"Zeke my friend I beginning to think that you stay in shape of all the fucking you get!" Troy says with an annoyed face.

"At least some of us get something!" He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Who said I didn't get anything! You have no idea what's going on between me and Gabriella…" He says still annoyed, that was also one thing he hated when people assumed things about him and his personal life.

"So you and Gabriella have finally had sex! So how was it?" Zeke asks with even more interest.

"You know what? That is none of your damn business!" Troy says and walks away.

"So that bad huh? That must be heartbreaking!" Zeke shouts after his annoyed friend. He thought that at least Zeke would be a little more supportive then he was now, urgh why was everyone pressuring him about everything!?

"Troy sweetheart!" His mother was sucking up to him… again! Like she always did when she was going away, trying to buy his love with sweet words and material things.

"What mom?" He asks trying to sound curious about what she is gonna say, even if he knows it already.

"You know that I would leave for Ja--" He cut her off.

"You are leaving tomorrow at noon I know! Have a great time, see you in a month!" He says without any emotion and goes to his room, locking himself in the room.

Someone knocked on the door. "Troy baby don't be mad okay? I know that you don't like me going away but you really haft to understand that I love you and really don't wanna go--" He stopped listing after that, if she didn't wanna go then don't go simple as that, it was just empty words trying make her feel better about herself, for leaving her son and husband for a month.

He had no idea what she had been saying when she finally left and to be honest he didn't care, as long as she wasn't bugging him about it, he was happy. He sat down at the laptop and started searching for more diet ways but he didn't find anything about it really. He knows that his idea is what's gonna work best for now! Until he had lost the weight he needed to lose!

"TROY DINNERS READY!" Anne shouts and he sighs and he gets up from his position and he goes to the dining room where his parents are waiting for him to sit down. He sits down and looks down on his plate so much food, a third of the plate was rise and sauce was on it with two chicken breasts and some salad on the side.

"It looks fantastic Anne!" His mother says cheerfully. She starts eating on the dinner happily and talk with her father. "So how was work?" She asks.

"It was great Troy made a new track record today!" He says and smiles to Troy who picks at his plate.

"That is fantastic Troy, I am so happy for you, maybe you should join the track team to?" His mothers says encouraging

"Yeah maybe…" He says without interest. He takes the last bit of food on his plate.

"Do you want more sweetie?" She asks warmly.

"No thanks mom I am fine…" He says and pushes the plate away from him.

"But it's your favourite Troy…" His mother says shocked, she had never once heard her son to say no thanks to food.

"Really mom and I fine!" He says harsh and leaves the table, he goes to the bathroom and he bends down like he did earlier this day two fingers go down his throat and he feels his stomach fighting to keep it down but soon enough it's up and it goes down the toilet, his whole dinner went up and now there was no way in hell that he could have gained any weight today!

He stands up and brushes his teeth to get rid of his horrible breath that was made when he threw up! When he was done there he went back to his room and starts on his homework. When his dad came in, he knew that he wanted to continue the talk they started in the school.

"What dad?" He asks not taking his eyes of the books.

"I think you know what this is about Troy!" His father says as he sits down on his bed. "Could you at least look at me?" He father asks.

"Why? So I can see the happiness in your eyes when you crush my dream?" He asks sarcastic and turns around to look at his father.

"No, I wanna know what made you change your mind… And why you didn't tell me or your mother earlier?" He asks gently.

"Because I knew that you would react that way, getting mad for me having my own dreams and plans!" He says upsets. "And no Gabriella has nothing to do with this or any other of y friends! This all me and my dream! And it is my future!" He says hurt.

"I know Troy, but I still think you should have told me…" His father says.

"Dad don't get me wrong, I love basketball I really do, but that is not a secure future! I can break my knee and then everything is ruined and I have nothing else to stand on!" He says. "So please tell me what's so negative to get a real education?" He asks his father.

"There is nothing wrong with it, I just thought becoming a basketball player was your big dream…" He says.

I know I wanted it when I was younger but when you are 8 everything is about to become famous! But now my dreams have changed." He says seriously.

"Troy can you promise me something…" He asks.

"Depends on what it is…" He says.

"Never keep something like this from me again okay?" He asks.

"I promise dad…" Jack stood up and gave his son a quick hug and kiss on the forehead.

"I love you son…" He whispers.

"I love you too dad…" Troy says in a low tone, then he watches his dad walk out of the room and he continues to looks on the dieting pages!

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me please :D love RandigZebra**


	5. Chapter Four: Broken up!

**Is it late? Well I haven't been able to log in here so I am sorry! But I hope you like it and review mush :D**

* * *

That first week Troy lost nearly five pounds, he had hoped for more but he just had to work harder this week, not wait too long before throwing up. He had to do anything in his power so he would lose even more weight, so he wouldn't be the fat kid anymore. He knew his goals and now he had to achieve them. But these weren't ordinary goals, not for a well fit guy like him. He sat in the living room watching TV, Gabriella had called his cell phone several times but he didn't answer simply because he wanted to have some private life and didn't wanna be with her this moment.

"Gabriella hasn't been here for a while…" Anne said while she give the flowers water.

"Neither has mom…" He shot back at her.

"Have you broken up?" She asked and sat down next to Troy; he continued to look in front of him.

"No but ever since we went all the way she has been glued to me! Giving me all this bullshit that I am cheating on her with everyone else, and the other day Jason and Zeke wanted me and Chad to kiss and we did and she is hung up on that, saying if there weren't people in the room we would have sex!" He said to Anne that was listing to his words, the only one that actually listened to him.

"Maybe she is scared that you just used her…" Anne said in a soft tone.

"I used her?! I think it should be the other way around I am the fucking basketball captain and believe me if she used me she wouldn't be the first!" He muttered.

"Troy, aren't you a little negative right now… Gabriella loves you…" Anne rubbed his shoulder and looked at him.

"Maybe that is the problem, she loves me to much while my feelings are changing, and I think I am falling for Chad but I can't say it to him! Not now, not ever!" He said and felt like breaking out and just cry.

"And why not? If you really like Chad maybe you should give you two a try?" Anne said gently.

I can't be close to anyone at the moment Anne! I need to lose weight and having him around won't help! He thought. "He had a really bad break up and I don't wanna ruin our friendship, I mean we have known each other since we could barely walk!" He sighs. "This is all Jason's fault I promise!" He says and feels annoyed. He had always had self control and knew where he stood with everybody! But now he was so confused! He loved Gabriella but as a friend and Chad well he felt more than just the brother love they had shared for several years.

"How is his fault if you two choose to kiss each other?" Anne was confused and looked at Troy.

"He was the one with all the shit that he wanted to see two guys kiss, and we did it so he would shut the fuck up!" He groaned his stomach grumbled, and he was pretty sure Anne heard it.

"Are you hungry Troy? You ate an hour ago." She said and looked at Troy shocked.

"No my stomach just makes sounds... I have no idea why! It just does! I am still full after lunch!" He said lying; lying became natural since he decided not to eat. Lying was a part of him now.

"Okay…" Anne found it hard to shake it off but tried her best to do so. "I am gonna go clean the bathrooms… I don't get paid for talking to you..." She smiled and he chuckled softly at her, she left him alone in the big and empty living-room. Troy turned the TV off, he enjoyed the silence, hearing the soft and calming sound of Anne cleaning, his own breaths then there was a car pulling up in the drive, assuming it was his dad. He sighed; he really wanted to be alone right now. But he made no effort of getting up from the white couch, he just laid there thinking about his life and his life before all this mess with his mom became a big international business owner. And why didn't he say anything to her? He didn't wanna be the one breaking her dream. He hoped that his dad would take that position instead.

"Hey son!" His father sounded cheerful. He sat down in the matching white arm chair that was positioned on the left of the couch.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed, not really liking the company his dad was giving him.

"You sound grumpy!" He said. Yeah I haven't eaten for a week! How would you feel? Troy was mentally bullying his dad. Troy gave him a glare. "Anyways I was thinking you and I could do something while your mother is gone…" He said enthusiastic, a little too enthusiastic for Troy's liking.

"Mom said you should do things with me this month didn't she? So she wouldn't feel so bad about herself while she is gone?" Troy said and didn't look on his dad.

"No... Is it a crime for a father to wanting to spend time with his only child?!" He said almost accusing.

"Yeah because both, you and I know it's what mom wanted so she would feel better about going away again!" He shouted, then, in a graceful motion, he got up from the couch and walked with heavy steps to his room.

He hated his life; he sighed and turns up the music on his stereo locking all other sounds out. Maybe his dad stood on the other side screaming for him to turn the volume down, but what did he care! Yet did he know he would be the one that would walk out that door apologizing to his dad. He didn't knew why it always was like that, like it was an unwritten rule in the Bolton household, the parents were never gonna apologize for anything! It was only Troy who apologized!

Then he realized it.

He was not gonna apologize this time! He hadn't done anything wrong so why would he apologize? His thoughts were disturbed when his phone rang once again.

I scream into the night for you

Don't make it true, don't jump

The lights will not guide you trough

They're deceiving you, don't jump

Gabriella 3

It stood across the screen also with a picture of her sitting in his lap with her arms secure around his neck and his arms was secure around her waist, he ignored the call he didn't wanna talk to her.

Sometime Troy thought that for a girl smart as her she was quite stupid! If people don't answer the phone then maybe they don't wanna talk right now! He put the phone in the drawer of his bed table. Trying to ignore the song that his cell phone was playing. If he let it ring maybe she thought he forgot it at home or something and he prayed that she would give up soon.

There were hard knockings on the door. Couldn't people just leave him the fuck alone? Was that so much to ask for these days?! - Apparently. "TROY OPEN THE DOOR!" Jack Bolton was screaming on the other side of the dark oak door. Troy simply ignored him. "I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!" He shouted.

Troy knew that there was no point of getting on his father's bad side, so with a heavy sigh he got up from the soft bed and opened the door. "What!?" He asked probably harsher then he should but he didn't seem to have any personal life anymore.

"What is wrong with you? This last week you have shut everyone out! Have you and Gabriella broken up?" He asked his son, worried.

"No dad! I am fine, me and Gabriella are fine! I just want to be alone is that too much to ask for these days!?" He shut the door in his father's face and returned to his bed laying there not knowing what to do. He turned the music off and still "Don't jump" was heard from the bed table, he opened it and answered.

"Hi baby…" He said cheerfully.

"Hi, why haven't you answered?" The worry was clear in her voice.

"Oh I am sorry but me and my dad played some ball and I left the cell inside… I didn't mean to worry you…" Could she get anymore possessive of Troy?

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over here and we could watch a movie or something." She asked, and he knew what that or something was, she wanted to have sex but it sounded better if she invited him for a movie.

"Yeah sure that sounds great... I'll be over in 20 minutes…" He said and smiled.

"Yeah see you soon... Love you Troy…" Her voice sounded so innocent and pure.

"Yeah see you soon… Love you too Gabriella..." He shut his phone and sighed, he needed to break up with her before she could become even more attached with him. He turned the music off and went out of his room. "I am going to Gabriella's; I won't be home for dinner!" He shouted on his way out to the car.

He drove over to Gabriella, not really wanting to get there. He sighed as he pulled up on the familiar driveway he had driven up many times before. He walked out and locked the car then he walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled 'Come in' and he helped himself in, he wasn't shocked when the whole room was dark and candles were all over the room.

"What is the special occasion?" He asked his girlfriend, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a pair of short shorts and a tube top.

"Nothing… I just wanted to see you..." She smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Gabriella I actually wanted to talk to you about something…" He said breaking from the kiss. He looked down at her. He would break her but this was necessarily if he wanted to keep his secret a secret.

"What?" She asked scared.

"I am doing this to be fair to both of us… But the thing is… I wanna break up…" He said looking her in the eyes.

"It's Chad isn't it?" She asked hurt and upset.

"Chad has nothing to do with this! Neither has any other person on this planet! Why has it always been someone else when something is wrong? My feelings for you have changed! That's it! Nothing else! My feelings changed and I think it's most fair to both of us if I break it of" He said. "I thought you always wanted the truth and here you have it!"

"Just get out Troy!" She mumbled and he obeyed. He didn't wanna hurt her more than it was necessary.

He went to the car and decided to go To Chad's since he was the only one free today. Zeke was busy with Sharpay, surprise surprise, and Jason was visiting his cousins over the weekend. So here he was standing outside his best friend's house where he usually just walked in and shouted 'I am home' or something like that, he had spent many nights here with his best friend talking about serious stuff like the future and fears and everything else that comes with growing older. Yet he hesitated, not sure if he should open the door or not.

He took a deep breath and then he walked in. "Chad!?" He shouted. He walked to the kitchen where his mother stood. "Hey Leslie, is Chad around?" He asked the dark woman who was baking.

"Yeah he is up in his room playing his video games!" She smiled warmly. Troy nodded and headed up to Chad's room. He walked in and saw his friends being captured in the world of killing monsters.

"So this is how you welcome your team captain?" He asked and laughed slightly and sat down next to Chad.

"You are looking down, something wrong?" Chad asked noticing his friend's depressing look.

"I had a fight with my dad before I left to see Gabriella and I broke up with her…" Troy said and sighed. "Apart from that I am fine…" He smiled a crooked smile.

"I thought you and Gabriella were fine, what happened?" Chad asked putting away the joystick.

"I don't know… I mean after we had sex she was like glue to me! She was like a little girl with her new toy. She wouldn't let anyone touch it but her!" He sighed. "And that was not the girl I feel in love with seven months ago!" He said and looked at his friend.

"I am sorry man…" Was all Chad could say.

"Don't be… Kinda nice to know I am a free man!" He laughed softly.

"So what did you and your dad argue about this time?" Chad asked.

"Oh you know the usual, he give me all this bullshit that he wants to spend time with his only son, but we both know its moms order so she will feel better about herself when she is going away on her fucking business trips." He said with venom in his voice. "Do you know what I would give to have the old life back? You know when we were like any other family in the world? - I was completely happy with it… " He looked into the almost black eyes that his friend had.

"Pretty much since you are unhappy with this whole new life you and your parents are living. Troy you are always welcome here if it gets too lonely at your house… My parents love you like their own and you know that… I swear they wouldn't care if you came here drunk in the middle of the night…" Chad smiled and Troy smiled as well, his friend could always make him feel better about everything.

"My parents love you to… They just have a weird way of showing it…" Troy chuckled and looked into those beautiful eyes his friend carried. He was jealous of them he wanted eyes like that.

"I've got something in my face?" Chad asked touching his chin and cheek.

Nice going Troy really! He screamed inside his head. How could he fuck up so bad with his best friend? "No… I was just... eh I was just..." His mind was racing. "I noticed that your afro has become bigger!" He finally got out.

"I cut it the other day…" Chad said and looked weird at Troy. Troy had no idea what to say.

"Well I didn't notice!" He said with a smile on his lips, he hoped dearly that the earth would open up and swallow him. But it never happened, much to his disappointment.

"Are you sure you are all right Troy? You are very off at the moment!" Chad said, looking at Troy who was mentally beating himself up. "I know that look Troy!" He said warning.

"What look?" He asked innocently and smiled like a little boy and put his head a little over to the side. "I have no look…" He said and started laughing. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. Nothing you need to worry about Chad!" He assured his friend. His stomach grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Chad asked and looked at Troy.

"No it's just my stomach that makes sounds out of nothing! I ate like two hours ago!" Troy said fast. - Too fast. He didn't want his friend to suspect anything about his new habits.

"It never has before why is that sudden change?" Chad asked.

"Chad I am not a doctor how am I suppose to know! Just leave it, okay? It's nothing for you to worry about I swear!" Troy said in a comforting tone to his friend.

I scream into the night for you

Don't make it true, don't jump

The lights will not guide you trough

They're deceiving you, don't jump

"Its mom…" He said and slid his phone open. "Hello?" He said waiting for his mother to speak.

"Hi sweetie!" Her voice was happy. "What are you doing?" She asked happily.

"Oh you know hanging with Chad… How is Japan?" He asked not wanting his mother to feel guilt of not being there.

"Oh well, are you having fun?" She asked.

"Yeah we are playing some video games and talk, you know the usual… But I asked how Japan was…" He said again.

"Oh yeah, Japan is fantastic we should go here for family vacation some time!" She said happily.

"Yeah raw fish and short people, sounds fantastic!"(Author: No offense to Japan!) He said and they talked a bit more. "Mom, Chad is looking bored so I think I need to give him some attention… See you in a month?"

"Yes we do... Bye baby I love you…" Her voice was warm but sounded upset that her son had chosen his friend over her but he didn't wanna talk to her right now.

"Yeah bye mom, love you to…" He said and shut the phone. "Why is she going if she knows she is gonna feel bad about it?" He asked.

"This is her dream Troy…" Chad began.

"You know what she always said to me when I was younger?" Chad shook his head. "She said she would do anything for me to be happy… Because she always wanted a family and she had it, I wonder if she remembers that…" Troy felt a tear make its way down his cheek. Quickly he wiped it away, hoping that Chad didn't see it. "Can I adopt myself in this family?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah sure… I mean I have to check up with my parents first but I am quite sure they will accept!" Chad smiled. He went over to Troy. "You really miss your old life don't you?" Chad asked softly.

"Yeah… and they say I have everything!" He laughed silently to himself. "If everyone only knew that the façade of Troy Bolton was breaking…" He sighed. "I think you are the only one who knows the real me Chad… Of six billion people on the planet you are the only one who knows the real me!" He said.

"Troy… There are many people who know you…" Chad began.

"The Troy Bolton or just Troy Bolton?" Troy asked looking into those dark orbs his friend carried.

"Okay I get your point…" Chad smiled slightly. "But you have friends that got your back and you know it… So don't even try to deny that!" Chad said.

"Never did!" Troy chuckled and looked down at his feet. "What do you say about watching a movie?" He asked and Chad agreed. They went down to the living room and put in the first movie they found.

"You boys wants cookies?" Leslie came inside the living room with a plate of fresh-made cookies, it smelled fantastic, the chocolate was filling Troy's mind with fantasies with eating those cookies.

"Yeah sure mom…" Chad said and Leslie placed the plate on the white living-room table. Troy liked Chad's house more than his own for two reasons: it was more cosy and many family memories were up on the walls, from both Chad and Michel and other relatives. It made it simply and made it feel like a home. And the second was that it was the perfect size! You didn't have to call the police if you wanted to look for someone in the house.

"Your mom should open a bakery!" Troy smiled and looked at the cookies.

"Yeah she and Anne, that would be death for everyone!" Chad chuckled and put a brownie in his mouth eating it happily. "You don't want one?" Chad asked and held up the plate. Troy knew he had to eat it, otherwise Chad would suspect something was wrong!

"Yeah of course!" Troy said and ate the brownie. He felt the cookie go down his throat and he just wanted to spit it out, it could ruin everything! What if he lost his control? What if he started to gain weight again? The fear took over him. He put everything in his mouth forcing it down even if it felt dry and it was stuck along his throat.

"Jeez isn't Anne feeding you anymore?" Chad asked jokingly.

"I wanted a brownie all day long!" Troy smiled to his friend.

"Troy are you staying for dinner?" Leslie asked looking out from the kitchen.

"No my dad had some idea about having some pizza night and watch some movies! But thanks anyway Leslie!" He said happily. - This was easy. Everyone bought his lies, no one suspected one thing, was it really this easy? Apparently!

"Oh okay!" Leslie said and walked back into the kitchen and continued with whatever she was doing in there.

"Your mom loves to cook don't she?" Troy asked softly when he heard the comforting sound of the frying and chopping in the kitchen.

"She lives for it!" Chad smiled. "She is actually trying to teach me, believe it or not!" He laughed and looked at Troy, they started laughing.

"You in the kitchen?!" Troy asked between his laughs. "I gotta film that sometime and send it to AFV!" He laughed and tried to calm himself down. "That wasn't funny..." He said and burst out laughing again.

"Unlike you! I can actually do the basics! My mom thinks I am a natural at it!" Chad said and started laughing to.

"Yeah sure you are! I believe you when I actually see it!" Troy said feeling himself calming down. "I think I need to head home before dad actually calls the police!" He said. "But I'll see you tomorrow at school!" He said and Troy left the Danforth's house.

He took a longer road home than necessary, but when he was in the middle of nowhere he pulled over and made sure no one as watching and went to a bush. His fingers went down his throat and the brownie came up. He searched through his pockets and found a packet of gum. He made sure that he always had gum with him these days, so when he threw up at school he could get rid of the horrible after taste and smell. He got into the car once again and drove home.

He opened the door and slammed it. "I'm home!" He shouted to an empty house. He went to the kitchen and saw his dad had left him a note.

Went out with some friends!

I'll be home around 11!

Dinner is in the fridge if you are hungry

Love Dad!

That made it clear; no one listened to him in this house! He had clearly said he wasn't gonna be home for dinner! That is the same thing as he won't need any dinner today! He lived with idiots!

He sighed and left the note on the table. He walked out of the kitchen and into his room. Anne had been there cleaning up on his room like always! She was the only reason his room was in order. And truth to be told, he hated it! He hated when he couldn't find things! His mind lost it he pulled every box he had out and threw it on the floor! He needed things organized his way! He started to pick up random things and tried to figure out how he was gonna organize the things he had. He turned on the stereo on the highest it could go. He didn't care if the neighbours complained, he could only focus with music playing!

He organized every CD he owned in alphabetical order, standing exactly on a straight line. Every sock was placed in different colures in perfect rows and every photo was sorted by the persons he liked the most and pictures with him were placed in the bottom of a box not wanting to show the world his old self. - They would see a new improved Troy! A Troy who was strong and knew what he had to do!

His t-shirts hung from white to black, perfect order, a order only he understood, a order only he could fix, same with the rest of his clothes, everything in a perfect order that only Troy could see, the order had to be complicated! Because the more he could control than something else then food, the easier it would be losing weight.

"TROY!" His dad was home. He turned the music of and his father knocked on the door then walked in. "Why are you still up? You have school tomorrow…" His father said in a warning tone.

"I was looking for something and I focus better if I have music on… I was on my way to bed right now!" He said and his dad nodded and closed the door and went to bed. Troy couldn't sleep! He wasn't quite finished with his organization yet! He listened carefully and heard his dad snoring loudly in the other room. He wanted to fix the last things, then he could sleep peacefully!

He got up quietly and slowly he started to fix the last things on his desk. Then he could sleep. The pencils were laying after the length and the rubbers was laying in a pile the biggest underneath and the smaller the rubber, the higher you came in the pile. His notebooks were laying perfectly over each other, everything had to be perfect! Then he could sleep!

He looked at the digital alarm clock that stood by his bed. - 00.45 it read. He looked down in the drawer. Yeah, it was perfect, now he could sleep. He walked over to his bed and got under the covers and closed his eyes and then he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning he was woken up by his father who had shaken him. "What the hell dad?! I am sleeping!" He said sleepily, trying to go back to his sleep.

"Time for you to get up now…" He said.

"Dad I have grown up by myself since I was 9! What makes you think that suddenly, at the age of 16, you need to wake me up?" Troy muttered and hid his face under the thick duvet again.

Jack mumbled something and then he left Troy alone. When the door slammed Troy got up from the bed and walked into the shower. He scrubbed every inch of his body, trying to get off some weight that way. He walked out of the shower and got his clothes, it was a pair of dark ripped jeans and a green t-shirt and a black hoodie over, hoods are very practical if you wanted to hide your body. He put on a pair of well worn white vans. He put his cell and iPod in his pockets, then he went down stairs.

"Don't you have any other shoes that don't have holes in them?" His father asked annoyed.

"I got but I like these, they are comfortable to walk in!" Troy muttered and grabbed himself a banana and a sandwich that lay on the counter. "Besides you are the only one who cares about it!" He said and took his brown paper bag with his lunch, leaving his breakfast forgotten.

He went to his car and drove off to the school. Words travelled fast! The whole school knew about Troy's and Gabriella's break-up, although there were different stories. One was that he had gotten another girl pregnant and needed to be by her side, another was that he was cheating with Zeke! And his personal favourite: he wasn't getting any sex and that annoyed him so he was gonna go and find a girl that would give him what he wanted!

"I heard about you and Gabs I am sorry…" It was Zeke's voice.

"Tell that to Gabriella I was the one who broke-up… My feelings changed!" He said. He didn't really care about what people said about him behind his back, that meant they needed some else's life to talk about, because they didn't have a life.

"Oh… I thought you two were all lovey-dovey!" Zeke said with a smile.

"No not really, she has been acting like a little girl with a new toy that no one else can touch and I am the toy! And she gave me all this bullshit about cheating on her!" Troy said and shut his locker after putting down all his books in his bag.

"Oh sounds harsh! Well as long as you don't feel all heartbroken, you and I can go for a pizza tonight and look for some chicks!" Zeke said confidently.

"Okay two things, first what about Sharpay? And second I really don't wanna go cheeking out chicks with you! No offense!" Troy said and looked at his dark friend.

"Me and Sharpay are just fucking buddies, I mean we give each other a few moments of pleasure but you see I like Sharpay more than a friend so I was gonna try to make her jealous!" Zeke said.

"Man you need some new ideas! First, you are under the spell of Sharpay Evans! Second, Sharpay Evans doesn't get jealous of her fucking buddy's girl! - Either forget it or admit it!" Troy said.

"So you mean I would just go straight up to her and say that I wanna be more than just fucking buddies?" Zeke asked doubting.

"Yes! What happened to the confident Zeke? - Too scared to tell the mountain lion you are in love?" Troy teased his friend who muttered something he assumed he didn't wanna hear. "I can talk to her for you if you want…" Troy finally offered.

"Would you do that?" Zeke asked happily.

"Yeah sure… I'll try to fit it in today and I call or text you right away when I know what she feels about you!" Troy said kindly and Zeke just ran away screaming "YES" in the hall wall. Troy chuckled at his friend and heard the bell ring and he was off to homeroom.


	6. Chapter Five: Truth comes out

**I would really like some more rewievs becuase these last chapters I haven't getting very mush :/ Well hope you like it other wise to bad for you**

**I don't own anything expect the writing and idea**

* * *

The brown eyes are staring at him from the back of the classroom and it annoys the hell out of him. Couldn't she understand that he didn't wanna be her toy anymore? He sighs and leans back more in the hard wooden chair, listing to Ms. Darbus rambling. But at usual he stops listing and doodles on his books, like always. He starts to think that every day he had a daily routine: he woke up, took a shower, 'ate' breakfast went to school, had basketball practice, went home, did his homework and after that he either was home or hung out with friends and then he went to sleep. - That was Troy Bolton's exciting life, the life everyone wanted to have. He didn't really understand why though. The bell rings and he follows Chad to his locker.

"Fag!" It is the soccer captain John that is insulting his best friend.

"Got a problem with my best friend being homosexual?" Troy asks and John doesn't have time to answer. "Got a problem that he is honest with himself and the school about who he is? The only one that really has a problem with it is you and I think we all know that I beat the shit out of you!" Troy smirks, John knows he meant the last fight they had and Troy had won big time, John just leaves and Troy stands there smirking.

"That wasn't necessary Troy…" Chad says from behind.

"Yeah it was Chad…" Troy simply says. "Are you finished so we can go to the next class?" He asks and Chad nods. "You know if you simply got a bag we wouldn't have to run to your locker after every period you know!" Troy says.

"Yeah but I don't like bags! It looks geeky!" He says and Troy gives him a look. "Oh come on Troy, we all know you have always been a little of a geek!" He smirks and the two friends just laugh and walk to the beloved math class.

They sit down in the back so they can talk without the teacher looking at them. "By the way have you talked to Brad yet?" Troy asks looking at Chad.

"Yeah… I am not gonna try again with him… I don't want the same thing to happen again… Besides I think I am falling for someone else…" He says letting his eyes go away. Troy's heart sinks, now he could just forget about ever having a chance with Chad!

"Oh well that's great someone I know?" Troy asks putting on a happy face for him. He doesn't want to seem down for his friend.

"I don't think so… But I am not sure yet, I'll tell you who it is when I am sure that I like him… Okay?" Chad says looking into Troy's sad eyes. Troy turns his attention to his math book and started to do the numbers that were supposed to be done today if they wanted any chance to pass the test they had next week. Chad notices his friend sudden silence and sighs. - He didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

The two friends work in silence that neither of them wanted to break since neither of them knew what to say to the other. It was simply uncomfortable. So instead they just sit there and work, the whole classroom was silent when Troy's stomach makes it's hunger known. Chad looked at Troy who was shutting his eyes tightly not wanting to feel the burning hunger!

"Troy…?" Chad asks quietly.

"It just makes sounds Chad… Nothing to worry about…" Troy assures his friend that was worried about him.

Chad doesn't want to push this because if Troy was angry he would be for a long time and right now he wanted to be close to him. "So how is it between you and your dad?" Chad asks trying to change the subject.

"I don't know I mean he woke me up this morning even though I have gotten up by myself since I was 9… I mean why is the sudden change? I just don't get him…" Troy shakes his head and looks up at Chad.

"Maybe he tries to get back the connection you two had before all of this stuff with your mom's company started?" Chad suggests softly.

"Well it's kinda lost right now because the only connections he and I have these days are the ones when we argue about everything…" Troy says. "I just wish he would stop trying so hard…" He sighs and looks at Chad.

"Tell him then that he is trying to hard!" Chad says.

"It's not that easy! I can't hurt my dad! He is still my dad…" Troy says and puts his pen away.

"I know what you mean… But you won't hurt him by telling the truth, it may seem scary but he won't hate you for it…" Chad says. "I know of own experience…" Chad smiles.

Troy smiles warmly to Chad and the two of them start working on math again. The day goes by fast and basketball practice is cancelled because his dad is at a teachers meeting. Troy is heading home or that was what he thought he was gonna do when he is pulled inside an empty classroom.

"Gabi what do you want? You have been staring at me all day and it feels like you stalked me and now this? Can't you just understand that we are over?" He says wanting to go home.

"I wanna know why, there has to be some more reason than just changed feelings…" She says and crosses her arms over her chest staring at him intensely.

"You changed! Okay! Ever since you and I had sex you have been possessive of me, even when I talk to Jason you think we are planning to meet up and fuck someone, somewhere! You didn't trust me! You gave me tons of bullshit! I was cheating on you if I was with other girls then you!" He takes a deep breath. "It was like you where a five year old girl protecting your new toy and I was the toy!" He says staring into her chocolate brown eyes beautiful, yes, but not close to Chad's.

"Do you think it was easy Troy? You are the most popular guy in school and bisexual! Every person was a threat to me! Every time you would look at another guy I was worried that maybe you would wanna be with him more than me… " She says slowly and looks at the floor.

"Gabriella, if I am with someone, it's because I wanna be with that person. I have never cheated on someone and I never will! I just thought that you would have trusted me enough." He says. "Even if we aren't together anymore I still wanna keep you as a friend…" He says and smiles softly.

"Yeah we can be friends…" She smiles softly and hugs him and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Troy was grateful that things had been this easy and he didn't have to scream at her, even if he feels like screaming. "Troy, have you lost weight?" She asks and pulls away from the hug.

"What?! No I haven't…" He says shocked but inside he is happy that she had noticed.

"I need to get home before my mom freaks out…" She smiles.

"Need a ride?" He asks warmly. She nods and they both go to the car and he drops her off at her house. Then he heads home and when he goes in his room he notice that someone has touched his things. He rushes down to the kitchen and to his surprise he sees his father sitting there as well. - He had just assumed he would be still at the school meeting. "Who the hell touched my stuff?!" He asks looking between Anne and his father.

"I only went in there to make your bed and take your dirty laundry." Anne says looking at Troy who has never reacted that way before about entering his room.

"No I haven't been there since this morning…" Jack says looking down the news paper once again.

"Then who the hell was in my room because someone has changed my stuff! I spent the whole last night rearranging that room! And now someone decide to go in and touch it! It has to be one of you! And since Anne doesn't touch my personal stuff I can only assume it was you since mom is in Japan!" He says. "Even if you deny it just don't do it again!" He says and storms of to his room, and then he remembers he had to talk to Sharpay!

He looks through his contacts in his cell phone.

"Ice-queen"

_Hey Shar!_

_How are you feeling about Zeke?_

_I mean can you see yourself as his girlfriend?_

He pushes the "send" button and waits for an answer. He turns on his stereo loudly, of course, just the way he liked it. He sits down on the bed when his cell vibrates again.

From: Ice-queen

_I don't know Troy…_

_It's too complicated to take over text, call me instead, please!_

He sighs but obeys her orders, even if it doesn't seem like Sharpay and Troy were friends, but they were pretty close since they were both in the same position, ditching parents.

He dialled the number he knew off by heart, they had many late night callings.

"Hey Shar!" He greets her in the phone. "So why was this so complicated to take over text?" He asks as he hears her inhale a deep breath on the other side of the line.

"I really don't know Troy, I mean... It's easy the way we are no No strings. I can go on dates with other guys and still know he will be there if the guy is a pig! It's a win-win situation!" Sharpay explains through the phone.

"Yeah but Zeke wanted to fix a girl so he could get you jealous! But I said that it was impossible and he had two choices: either forget it or admit it! But it seems like it won't be so hard to make you jealous with Zeke…" He laughs and he hears Sharpay sigh.

"I would be green with envy if I saw Zeke's arms around some other girl!" Sharpay admits softly. "I have fallen hard, haven't I?" She giggles softly.

"Yeah you have Shar… Why don't you just tell him? It's obvious you both want it so why pull it out longer than necessary?" Troy asks into the phone waiting for the answer Sharpay is about to give him. It takes a long time before her answer comes.

"I am scared…" She simply says.

"Of getting hurt?" Troy asks.

"Yeah and to know I have to let someone in… I mean I don't let anyone in Troy! I barely let my brother in!" She says and he hears her voice crack.

"Sharpay… If he hurts you I will personally kick his ass in front of the whole school!" He says in a soft tone. - Like a big brother comforting his little sister.

"You promise?" She asks.

"I promise! Now I won't stall you any longer so you can call your lover boy!" He smiles.

"There is just one thing I wanna ask you Troy…" She asks and he hopes it has nothing to do with his eating then he would hang up on her.

"Yeah shoot!" He says praying for it to be about anything but his eating habits.

"Who are you falling for?" She asks gently.

"I don't know… My emotional life is kinda fucked up at the moment… I have no idea what I feel for anyone at the moment…" He sighs. "And everyone says its easy being a guy!" He chuckles softly.

"No I mean your body started maturing what? At the age of fourteen? So your testosterone must be running high in your body, while the girl's body start maturing at the age of 10! So the hormones are calmer at this age for us…" She giggles as she explains.

"Yeah I bet that's it or it's just the joy of being a teenager…" He laughs softly.

"Yeah… But I am gonna leave you to whatever you were doing and call Zeke… See ya!" She says and hangs up on him, and he smiles glad to able to help a friend. There's a soft knock on the door, "What?" He asks.

The door creaks open and his dad looks inside. "Is there any explanation for your behaviour last week and today?" He asks looking at his son who sat on the bed.

"No… Don't see anything wrong about it…" He says looking at the blanket on the end of the bed, he feels his dad staring at him but he ignores it.

"Who do you think you are, screaming at me and Anne!? I have tried to see past these thing the last week but it is seriously getting on my nerves and--" He's cut off by Troy.

"Dad I really don't care okay?! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Troy says. Jack doesn't know what has changed his son but he sure didn't like it one bit!

When he hears the footsteps of his dad walking up the stairs he lets it all out. The tears just float, he hates to lie to his parents, he hates lying to his friends and he hates to lie like this to everyone! He pulls up his knees to his chest and cries silently into his knees. He feels his stomach grumble. "I don't have time for that now!" He mumbles.

He gets up from the bed and changes into a pair of sweats and a hoodie. He takes his best friend at the moment: his iPod. The beat is fast, he ran to the beat of the music. He doesn't care if he would trip and twist his ankle! Or yeah, he would because that meant he couldn't train and lose weight! So yeah, he does care!

The sweat falls down his back making the T-shirt cling on to his body like an extra skin. But he continues running, his breath getting more shallow and quick, and his muscles were shouting for more oxygen, it hurt and he feels like slowing down, but his stubborn mind refused to let him do it. He starts to run home when he looks on his watch and sees that he had been running for nearly an hour. When he got home he hears Anne standing in the kitchen cooking.

"Dinner will be done in 20 minutes Troy…" She informs him.

"I am not hungry…" He mutters and goes to his room and undresses himself and quickly gets in the shower and washes off the collected sweat. He puts on a pair of clean boxers and a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt and when he's on his way down to the basement for some privacy, he hears his dad talking in his office. He stops and listens.

"_I just don't get him right now… He is constantly annoyed and never eating anything!" _The worry in his father's voice is so obvious that it almost scared Troy himself. _"Yeah, maybe but he has never been acting like this before just because it was time of the midterms… I am just worried about him Luce… Do you think you could come home earlier so I can get help with this?" _He would hate his mother if she would come home earlier and destroy his plan. _"Yeah I'll take him to the doctors tomorrow… Yeah see you next week, bye love you…" _When he hears that he knows it was his cue to leave. He doesn't want his dad to find out he had been spying on him.

"Troy?" His father's voice booms through the house.

"Yeah dad!?" Troy walks to his father, who stands outside his office. "What do you want?" He asks trying to sound unknowing of what his dad's planning.

"I don't like the way your eating has changed, so tomorrow you and I are going to the doctor!" His father says demanding.

"Dad there is nothing wrong with my eating habits I promise, I eat as much as before!" He says trying to convince his dad that everything is fine with him.

"No we are going there tomorrow! I'll call the doctor now!" He says and goes in his office once again. Troy stands outside catching words every now and then and the only thing that makes sense was that it was impossible for him to have a doctor's appointment for tomorrow! His dad hangs up on the phone and goes out to him. "We are going on Friday at 11.30! I'll fix it so you are free from the classes you'll miss." He says and walks of.

Okay so there's only one change: He has to start eating and play along for the doctor, saying he was fine. But still, he hadn't lost that much weight! It was common! But he knows his dad wasn't gonna settle with that answer. Oh well, he just needed to take that battle when it came. But the worst threat isn't his dad it was his mom!

"I still think you are overacting to this dad… I am fine! I swear!" Now it's all about sucking up to his dad, and he knows how to do that! "I promise that if I feel bad I'll tell you and we go to the hospital together!"

"Troy, you and I are going this Friday at 11.30 and I expect you to be there!" Then he storms off.

"Forget about that!" He mutters to himself and walks off in the other direction than his father, pissed at him. "I am not going! I will not be there!" Sentences like those are rolling off his tongue, loud enough to be heard by him only. Anne feels the tension in the house; both male Bolton's are running high on testosterone as it always is when they were alone. In moments like this there's no doubt that Troy and Jack Bolton are related!

"Dinners ready!" Anne's voice rings through the house.

"I am not hungry!" Both Jack and Troy shout from different sides of the house. She just sighs and puts everything in the fridge.

Troy's angry, no that was an understatement! He's about to kill his dad! Just because he doesn't eat doesn't mean he must go to the doctors!? Argh, his dad is a controlling freak who has no life and tries to live his dreams through his son. - His phone vibrates.

_Zeke!_

_OMFG!!!! Me and Shar are going out!! _

He sighs. Must his friend disturb his self destructing thought by their happy ones?!

_Great Z! Happy for you!_ =)

He walks into the small office they have and sits down in an old leather armchair. He closes his eyes. He feels his heart pounding, his breath is heavy after the anger ran though his blood, the annoyance that's blocking his mind from thinking straight. "You'll just skip the appointment, say you forgot!" He nods pleased with himself.

Sometimes he uses his brain!

Friday 10.49!

Spanish class!

It sucks!

"Troy your dad told me you'll need to be leaving now?" The teacher says to him, he nods and grabs his bag, hoping his dad isn't waiting outside. - Like he has any luck! Like he was gonna be able to get out of this after argument after what happened on Tuesday!

The same thing every time.

"_We are just making sure you're healthy"_

"_I am healthy dad! You don't need to go to the hospital!"_

"_Just go Troy and you don't need to hear my nagging."_

Something like that were the words that left their mouths.

"Ready to go?" His father's voice is firm.

"No! Because I really don't see any point in doing this… But if you really want a doctor's word that I am fine, then you'll get your words!" He says and they walk to the car in silence and the whole drive there is a tense silence shared between them. They walk in and wait for the doctor.

Their family doctor! Dr. William Hepburn. A man in his early thirties, golden blonde hair nice tan, but not trained, a nice guy simply.

"Troy Bolton!" The name's called out and Jack and Troy walk in the room and sit down in a pair of new white uncomfortable chairs. "So what can I do for you Troy?" William asks kindly and looks at his patient.

"I am fine! It's my dad who has a problem!" He mutters, annoyed that he has to be there.

"He has barely eaten anything in two week and his mood is worse!" Jack says.

"I eat! You are just never at home to see it!" He mutters the last part to himself, neither William or Jack hear the teenage boy complain.

"Well Troy at the last cheek up you weighed 180 pounds, a good weight for a boy with your training schedule and eating habits." He looks trough some paper and looks up at him again. "Have you started to train more then you did before and still eat the same?" He asks.

"Maybe… I run an hour and a half each day, before it was just an hour…" Troy shrugs it off.

"Well, can you get undressed and we get your weighed." William orders gently. With a heavy sigh Troy gets up and pulls of his hoodie and jeans. "Stand on the scale." He does as he is told to and soon the digital numbers show 169 pounds. A smile plays on his lips. He had lost even more weight! "You've lost 11 pounds sense the last time you were here… And that was 6 weeks ago…" He says.

"I didn't notice!" Troy says playing along with his doctor.

"But I am sure that if you eat a little more and maybe wait a week before you start running your hour and a half you should be just fine! And that's probably the reason why you have been in a bad mood. If your body isn't getting enough food, it'll change your mood." William explains kindly.

_I haven't eaten any food in two week your moron! _But Troy smiles kindly to William. "Yeah I'll do that doc!" he says and starts to get dressed again.

"Then I should see you in about 5 months then Troy.." William says referring to his normal health check up.

"Yeah see you then!" Jack and Troy leave the room. "Told you everything was fine!" Troy says to his dad annoyed.

"Yeah I heard him!" Jack says also annoyed. The two of them get into the car again and drive back to school unknowing that it will be many more trips to the same room sooner than anyone expects. Troy goes to his friends' table in the cafeteria and sits down.

"No lunch?" Sharpay asks.

"Me and my dad stopped for a burger on our way from the hospital!" Troy says lying.

"Oh that sounds nice!" Zeke announces and Troy notices the looks Sharpay and Zeke give each other and he smiles approving of his two friends. He's happy that he finally had the courage to ask her out! And she had the courage to say yes!

"Yeah it was nice!" Troy smiles and looks at all his friends eating their lunches making him jealous. Why are they allowed to eat, while he is just standing by watching? Then he remembers that he is fat and they're not!

"By the way was there something wrong with you?" Chad asks concerned.

"No! It was just that I had extended my running time and ate the same amount of food. - That made me lose weight…" Troy explains to his friend.

"How much did you lose?" Chad asks.

"About 10 pounds in 6 weeks…" He says. He feels bad about lying to Chad. He shouldn't let his emotions decide how he felt! That's for weak people! If you were strong you had will-power and self discipline!

"So I guess you are gonna gain it again?" Chad says and Troy just nods. Then they start talking about the weekends plan and apparently there's a party he needs to attend to. - He just agrees, he just has to make an appearance and then go home.

"Sounds great! Get drunk and don't remember it the day after…" Troy says with sarcasm.

"Then don't drink!" Jason says.

"Yeah, Troy Bolton not drinking! Like that's gonna happen!" The sarcasm is still evident in his tone.

"When Troy goes to a party and doesn't drink! Then Hell freezes and pigs are blue and can fly!" Zeke laughs and puts his arm around Sharpay's waist thinking that no one notices the small gesture.

"Yeah and Zeke will be smooth at being discrete!" Troy shoots back, making everyone look at the couple who both had deep red blushes on their faces.

"You are a couple and you didn't tell me?!" Gabriella shouts looking at Sharpay. "What happened to us being best friends!!!!???" Gabriella's offended and Troy laughs at her reaction.

"I knew!" He laughs, and with those words he receives a well deserved and hard punch on the arm. "Ow! That hurt!" He says and looks at his ex-girlfriend.

"Well you deserved it!" She mutters. He just shrugs, then the bell rings and he goes to the lesson. - He had gym with his dad! Great!

During the whole class his dad gives Troy worried looks when he pushes himself harder then usually. After the class he and Sharpay are walking while she complains about breaking one of her perfect manicured nails.

"So where are you and Zeke going tonight?" He asks in hopes about changing the subject from broken nails to something else.

"He only said to dress comfortable and warm!" She says confused, "What is the point of going to a date if you can't dress up?" She says annoyed.

"Enjoy the others company and have a nice evening?" Troy questions.

"Yeah but half the fun is dressing up and get compliments about your looks!" She says. He simply stops listing to her, his mind is occupied with the week's events.

Work-out

Party

Work-out

And figure out some lies to hide everything from his mom and avoid his dad questions

And some more work out.

It was gonna be a long weekend!


	7. Chapter Six: A nice family Reunion

**I know I am late with this but our dog that we had for 12.5 years passed away this weekend and it was heavy... So I am been in a bad mood these past day hope you understand!**

**No I DON'T own HSM!**

_

* * *

_

_The soft lips was pressed against his neck searching for his soft spot__, a moan escaped his mouth when he found it. Hands roaming over each other even though clothes was still on, when Chad was tugging at the hem of his t-shirt he just push the hands away refusing to let him see him in his current condition. But his hands was soon there again trying to get it of._

"_Stop it…" He says against Chad's soft lips kissing him deeper. Chad refused to take no for an answer and was under his t-shirt feeling his body._

"NO!" Troy sat up in the bed, sweaty breathing heavy. His chest was heaving up and down and his body was covered in sweat to max. He heard the heavy footsteps of his father coming towards his room. He must have woken him.

"Are you okay Troy?" He asks when he burst through the door looking worried at his son.

"Yeah…" Takes a deep breath. "Just a nightmare nothing to worry about go back to sleep…" He says and his father nods and leaves him sitting in the bed. Troy lays down on the soft pillows again. He felt on his neck he wished that Chad had been kissing him like that, taking control… But it was just a dream.

He sighs and turns his head falls in a deep sleep.

But when he woke up at 03.42 and found it impossible to go to sleep again he pushed his duvet of his body, then he took his pillow and the duvet and went to the living room turning on the TV to se if there was anything that might interest him.

But he ends watching reruns of Scrubs. He laughed to him self when Turk and JD was fooling around like they always did, in someway they reminded him of him and Chad, best friends no matter what… But now he was pushing everyone away. It scared him that he might stand alone…

"_Don't worry you have me…" _A comforting voice said inside his head. And he can't help but relax a bit more when he hears it and makes him self comfortable in the couch, his whole body relaxed and he fell a sleep…

He woke up to the voices of two people…

"Hi sweetie…" Fuck! It was his mom.

"Hi mom… I thought you wouldn't be home for an other two weeks.." He says and sits up in the couch.

"Yeah but your father says you don't eat and ignore him…" She says in a soft tone.

"I eat and I don't ignore him! He is just never home to see when I eat! So stop trying so dam hard!" Troy mutters angrily and walks up from the couch leaving his mother in complete shock at her sons' outburst.

He locked him self in his room ignoring the voices telling him it was breakfast time.. Like he could eat when his fucking mom was there. Then the doorbell rang and there was happy voices. He peaked out his door and saw it was the Danforth family, quickly he dressed him self in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He saw that it actually sat a little lose on his body and he smiles at that and walks to the kitchen.

"Hi Troy!" Leslie greats him.

"Hi Leslie and Daniel!" He smiles and nods to Chad, knowing they don't need words with each other.

"How are you Troy… You haven't been around our house for a couple a weeks…" Daniel says warmly.

"I was there Daniel you was just asleep when I came!" He says and sits down next to Chad with a smile on his lips. Their parents stated talking about his mom had it in Japan, he listened at her words, it had been fantastic and she would love to go there again soon but as a family vacation of course!

Chad looked at Troy and the left the dinning room and went down to the basement to be alone. "Is it just me or is my mom and dad sucking up to their best friends like never before?" Troy asks annoyed when they arrive in the small room.

"Oh come on my parents are acting the same way!" Chad chuckles.

"No they don't they are them selves smiling and talking to their friends sense collage!" He says.

There was a silence over the room neither of the boys knew what to say… "I don't wanna go to the party tonight…." Troy says random.

"Me neither should we skip?" Chad asks and Troy nods. They make them self more comfortable in the couch and Troy turns it on and they start flipping around.

"Chad?" Troy asks.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think I did the right thing breaking up with Gabriella?" He asks.

"Yeah… I mean you were being honest with both of you and even if she hates you now it will pass because she knows you did the right thing…" He says in a warm tone to his friend.. Troy smiles and leans back more in the couch.

"How come you always know what to say Chad? You always seem to have the right answers…" Troy says and looks up at his big haired friend.

"Spend tons of time with girls and you will to!" Chad smirks. Then they both laugh. Then they lean back in the couch unconsciously Troy rests his head on Chad's shoulder and Chad rest his head on top of Troy's head.

This was a position Troy could stay in forever…

The next morning both of them woke up with aching necks but they just laughed it of and went out for a run with Chad who noticed how hard Troy pushed him self in this and in a few weeks the worries will only be bigger then they already were!

The week's passes and Troy lose more weight after a month he is down to 145 pounds and he is still not satisfied. Now he was sitting in the cafeteria forcing down the lunch.

"Are you not eating more then that?" Zeke asks and looks at the small sandwich Troy was calling lunch.

"I am not very hungry… I had a big breakfast" Says lying to everyone, he hadn't even eaten breakfast for the last month and a half! Yet everyone believed his lie and he wasn't complaining sense they knew about Troy's temper these days.

"Okay if you say so…" Zeke mutters not fully convinced by his friend but took his word.

"Don't worry Zeke, okay? I am fine!" Troy assures his friend and the others that was staring at him, he takes small bites of the sandwich and wash it down with the orange juice Annie sent with him. He felt his friends worried looks and it was the almost black orbs he was worried about the most… If he looked into them he would surrender at once.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Sharpay asks and leans on Zeke's shoulder.

"Baby sitting…" Taylor mumbled.

"Date with Henry…" Gabriella says.

"Running from my sister and boyfriend…" Ryan says in a innocent tone.

"Me and Jase are going to a musical!" Kelsi says excited.

"Me and Troy are having family dinner…" Chad says and smiles and gives Troy a quick glance.

"Yeah my mom seriously believes that the friendship bond needs to be discovered again!" Troy says mimicking his mothers words from this morning. His friends was laughing at his words. Troy puts his half eaten sandwich in the brown paper-bag.

The bell rang and they left the cafeteria to leave for separate lessons. Troy tried to focus on the talking man, but several times he has to look away and regain the focus before it turns all into a huge blur. He rubbed his eyes adjusting his eyes to the distance.

"Something wrong Troy?" The teacher asks.

"No, just migraine…" He lies and put on a fake smile.

"You wanna go and rest?" The teacher asks in a gentle tone.

"No I am fine.." Troy says assuring. The teacher goes back to talk what ever he was talking about. It was a relief when the bell finally rang and he could escape the classes. He ditched the two last periods and took a drive around the city, to their old house to be exact.

He could still remember when his dad and put him in his lap and showed him different stars at night, how his mother always came out with cookies to Troy and Chad who was playing in the front yard. All those memories he had in this house, he drove away as he saw a little boy coming running out from the front door.

He knew that his mom wouldn't be home and Anne wouldn't bother to give him a lecture about staying in school. He drove home and walked straight in still feeling dizzy.

"Troy?" His mother was home…

"Yeah its me…" He mumbles. "I thought you were at work.." He ads still not happy to see his mom.

"No I took the day of, and may I ask you why you are home already?" Her voice was surprised and firm.

"I ditched!" He says and starts walking to his room.

"You ditched?! Troy!" She put a hand on his bony shoulder and is surprised by the thinness of it. "Have you lost weight Troy?" She asks worried about her son, Troy is not turning around.

"Don't touch me!" He says in a low and dark voice and shakes the hand of his shoulder and walks to his room but his mother was fallowing him.

"Troy don't you dare to walk out when I am talking to you!" She says.

"Looks like I just did mom! And you never cared before about my body so why start now!" He says still in a low and dark tone.

"I am you mother and I care about your well being!" She says. "I always have." She answers in a sad tone, not wanting to believe what his son was saying to her.

"Mom when you say well being do you mean how you can buy my love with material things? Because seriously I am thinking about moving in with Chad! At least Leslie and Daniel care!" He says then he shuts the door and slides down, feeling the tears inside his eyes. He hated to hurt the people he loved… He let out a shaky sob and tried to regain control over his body. He stood up and pulled of his clothes so he was standing in his black boxers with Homer Simpson on them.

If you looked from a normal persons view you would see how under weight he was, it started at his ankles, the bone stuck out then the knee caps looked to big for his thin legs, the higher you got you saw his hipbones stand out half an inch from his body and you could almost count the ribs on the side his spine was standing out where you could also almost count each bone and his shoulders was like a girls shoulder.

Yet to Troy… It wasn't thin enough… He wanted to be thinner. He knew he could be thinner because he still had plenty of flesh on his body, still plenty to take of… And wasn't that what his father always said? Keep working until you reach your goal!

But when would he reach his goal?

When he heard his father down stairs he quickly got dressed, in case his father wanted to see him. Even though his jeans nearly fell of his bony legs he managed to keep them up when ever anyone was around.

"TROY!" His father walked straight into his sons room,

"Its called knocking dad!" Troy mutters when he sees the furious face of his father.

"Your mother told me you ditched school!" He continues ignoring his sons comment.

"Yeah dad I ditched! So what?!" Troy mutters and looks out his window.

"Why!?" Jack demands to know. Troy just stood there quiet and looked out the window, standing completely still, knowing that not answering his father will make him even more frustrated then shouting back. "I asked you a question Troy and I want an answer!" His father says.

Still no answer. He turned around and walked past his dad though the corridor and out the front door and stated to walk home to the Danforth family. He walked right in knowing that Leslie would be there to listen to him.

"Hi Troy.. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asks warmly.

"Yeah but I ditched…" He simply answers. "Can you answer me honestly Les on one thing?" He ask looking into to her dark eyes.

"Of course Troy…" She put down the knife she was cutting with and looks at her second son that she would do almost anything for.

"Has mom and dad changed mush sense mom became famous or is it just me over reacting?" He asks sadly looking at the elder woman in front of him.

"Yes they have changed pretty mush but they are still the same persons if you understand what I mean…" She says softly and smiles. Troy nods.

"I liked them better when we were a normal family… And mom wasn't some big time company owner…." He sighs. "But when I graduate I am out of here!" He says and Leslie just looks at him with a weak smile.

"That is your choice… But wanna help me prepare the dinner for tonight?" She asks with a warm smile and Troy nods. They talk and laugh while preparing, this was something he always loved about being with Leslie she could make him forget about problems just like his son could, even though at the moment her son was a problem!

"So how is school otherwise?" She asks.

"Oh you know… Everybody wants to be my friend… I have good grades… Team is going good!" He says and smiles. With out thinking he put a piece of paprika in his mouth and chewed on it for a long time tasting it, if you could have an orgasm of eating food Troy was having one right now!

"Hungry?" She asks when she sees him chewing on the small paprika piece.

"Yeah a little…" He says weakly. She makes him a sandwich and he eats it slowly, feeling nervous when she was looking at him when he ate, was he eating to mush? He asks him self. He smiles when Chad walks in the house.

"You disappeared!" He says.

"Yeah I ditched and I came here…" He smiles.

"Oh well you live here every now and then so…" Chad smiles and Troy fallows him up to his room and lays down on Chad's bed realising how exhausted his body is.

"So how was the last hours of school?" He asks looking at Chad's shirtless body, he was beautiful. He thought. Chad put on a white dress up shirt to his dark washed jeans he rolled up the arms to the elbows.

"It was boring as usual…" He smiles. "Are you gonna change? You can barrow clothes from me…" He says and starts pulling out a pair of light jeans and a black button up shirt he tosses it to him and Troy catch it and decide to go to the bathroom. He change quickly and then walks out to Chad again, he realise that tonight a weak sentence of Chad will linger on his body.

"Thanks for the lone…" He smiles and he as well rolls up the arms.

"Anytime… So why did you ditch school today?" He asks slowly.

"I didn't feel like staying in the school that's all.." He says. "I will be there next week I swear…" He smiles and looks shyly at Chad. They walk down stairs when they hear that Troy's parents has arrived. He feels his mothers worried looks on when she sees his thin underarms.

His mom was dressed up as usual in one of her many business suits and high heals, his father was wearing jeans and shirt like the teenager and so was Daniel and Leslie was wearing a simple skirt and t-shirt.

"It was a long time we did this…" Lucille says and smiles and soon the adults talk on about old times. Troy and Chad just sits down at the dining table and waits for Leslie serving the dinner, Troy drank on his water slowly suddenly remember that he never through up the sandwich and he knew he couldn't do it now!

"Have fallen out boy?" Daniel ask Troy.

"No Daniel I haven't!" Troy smiles.

"You look thinner to me…" Daniel says.

"Well then maybe you should get new glasses because I gained the weight the doctor told me I needed to gain!" He smiles and he feels his parent's looks on him worriedly thinking the exact same things as Daniel. Troy took a deep breath feeling that the dizziness hasn't left him alone.

Then it went black for him and he grips the table cloth trying to keep him self up on the chair when he falls down on the floor the last he was hearing "OMG Troy!"

He woke up in the hospital. Dr William Hepburn was standing in the room looking at Troy.

"Do you know why you are in here Troy?" He ask looking at the pale boy. Troy doesn't answer him. "Lack of vital nutrient, and those numbers was perfect just two and ha half month ago! What happened?" He asks sounding deeply worried about his patient.

"Nothing has changed…" Troy answers simply.

"Then why have you lost nearly 30 pounds? Troy you are a good kid don't do anything stupid." William warns.

"Who is the judge of what's stupid or not?" Troy asks.

"I can be the judge of that… Not eating is a stupid thing! Especially when you had a good weight and eating habits and training schedule!" William says.

"Who says I am not eating?" Troy asks looking at William who just shakes his head and walks out the door and soon his parents and the Danforth are in the room looking worried on Troy.

"Troy what happened?" His mother asks worried and touch his thin arm.

"Don't touch me!" He snaps and pull his arm away from his mother. "Nothing is wrong with me! Okay!? So stop looking at me like I am a freak!" He continues getting angry.

"Don't snap at your mother!" Jack says.

"Then stop trying to get involved in my life we all know that you two couldn't care less!" He says.

"You know we care about you Troy! You are our son!" His mother says and looks into his eyes.

"Am I? I have started to doubt these last years!" He says and he sees his mother eyes getting tear-filled of her son words, he doubts their love for him.

"Troy---" She begins.

"Just get out I wanna be alone!" He says and looks away not wanting them to see his own tears to fall, everyone leaves besides Chad. "Why are you still here?" He asks still looking away.

"Because I care about you and I don't want you to do anything stupid while you are in here so stay and keep you company…" Chad simply answers and looks at his broken friend.

"Why do you care? I mean I try everything to push everyone away and yet you are like a rock impossible to move!" Troy says looking at his friend with his eyes filled of tears.

"Because I promised you long time ago I would never let you go… And I am not backing out on that now…" Chad says softly and takes a chair and sits down next to him and takes his bony hand in his.

"Chad please let go…" Troy whispers.

"Never Troy…" Chad says again and caresses the back of his hand with his thumb. They look at each other for a long time in complete silence and at some point Troy stops worrying about Chad holding his hand… He just let it be feeling the softness of Chad skin on his.

"I ruined the night didn't I?" He asks chuckling.

"Yeah and my mom favourite dinner plates… But you are more important to her then some plates…" He smiles to Troy.

"I had a fight with my mom today and I told her that Leslie and Daniel cared more about me the they did…" He says slowly.

"Troy come on you know it's not true…" Chad says.

"Do I? Chad… Last time we had a family dinner out was one of her many business dinners were every girl tries to flirt with me… its just frustrating you now…" He says and sighs.

"Yeah I get it sense girl have a bad habit of flirting with me to.." He says weakly and they both laugh quietly.

"What would I do with out you Chad?" Troy asks serious.

"Probably making more stupid mistakes in your life then you already are doing… and what is it with this not eating thing its just stupid Troy you had a hot body…" Chad says and blush softly as he realise what he said.

"I have?" Troy asks and looks at Chad who nods carefully. Then there was silence over the room and soon Troy fell asleep again Chad watching over him the whole night.

The next day he could go home and when the Bolton family and Chad is on their way out of the hospital there is a million paparazzi outside trying to get a photo of the biggest companies owners son when he walks out the hospital and Troy reaction his to hide in his fathers chest witch he does and Jack put and protective arm around his son.

"_What's wrong with your son Lucille?"_

"_Why did he spend the night?"_

"_Does he has cancer?!"_

Different questions was shouted out as they made it to the family car.

"You promised that I would never be involved in this!" Troy says to his mom. Hurt by her betrayal.

"Troy I am really sorry I didn't know…" She says sadly. Not daring to see her sons hurt eyes, that she knew so well.

"You don't care…" Troy says with anger building up inside of his body.

"Stop saying that I don't care Troy!!!" Lucille snaps.

"Do you?! What is most important me or work?!" He shouts and she was silence and that was all Troy needed. "I love you to mom…" He says and looks out the window. A silence that Lucille dearly regretted.

* * *

**Hate it love it? tell me in a rewiev!:P**


	8. Chapter Seven: Pictures

**I know a few days late but tings got in the way-_-' sorry but leave me a rewiev:)**

**I don't own anything except the writing**

* * *

For he past days Troy have locked him self in his room, only to come out when necessary, witch meant going to school and work out. They could stand outside his door begging him to eat, but it was no longer a secret that Troy Bolton didn't eat in the house so why put up with the charade?

He walked down the corridor of the familiar school, only wearing his back pack, because today he _forgot _his lunch. He sits down by the table and his friends.

"No lunch?" Chad asks worriedly. He was terrified that the same incident that happed last Friday would happen again.

"Nope!" Troy answers simply and starts talking to everybody around him ignoring his best friend worried look. He talks to Gabriella about her latest date with Henry, and they seem to be going strong. "Henry is kinda cute…" Troy smiles and gets a slap on his small bicep from Gabriella.

"Back of Troy! He is mine!" She giggles.

"Yeah I know and by the way I have my eyes on someone else…" He says confident! And Gabriella's eyes are filled with surprise. Her body language tried to force him to tell who the new love interest was. "Not telling you yet…" He smiles and folds his arms and put them on the table and rests his head on them.

"Someone I know?!" Gabriella asks impatiently.

"I am not telling you Gabriella… When the time is right I'll tell you okay?" He promises his friend. The bell rings signalling that lunch is over.

It was hard to ignore everyone's looks during the days, it wasn't hard to see that Troy had lost a huge amount of weight and sense his picture was in the paper everyone had their own ideas of why he had been in the hospital during the weekend. Reasons that was completely untrue and unrealistic and reasons he didn't care about!

The constant sharp pain in his stomach was getting unbearable right now, it was like someone had made a huge knot out of his stomach and now they tried to get it up by using razor sharps knifes. It hurt and sometimes it was the only thing Troy could think about and when you only think about your hurting stomach your grades falls and that was exactly what his was doing right now and he was happy that it was the last weeks in school. But at the same time not! Because everybody was wearing short and t-shirts and he was wearing long-sleeved shirts and pants no matter what and that just added more curious looks on him.

"Troy?" The voice sounded uncertain almost scared of what he might do if he says the wrong thing to the young teenage boy.

"What Chad?!" He asks sharply and turns around looking at his best friend.

"What are you doing to your self?! Its just stupid!" He says and steps closer to the thin boy. He wasn't the same Troy Bolton he knew and loved.

"I am not doing anything its just you and everybody else that think I am!" He snaps at his best friend.

"So fainting is something you do everyday then?! Because as I recall everybody was scared to death for your sake Troy!" Chad says and stares right into the piercing blue eyes he could easily get lost in if he looked to deep, but something was different about them now, like someone had rolled down a blind so no one could see into his hurting soul not even Chad.

"It was a mistake I did… A mistake that will not repeat it self!" He says. There was a silence between the two young men.

"Troy…?" Chad asks breaking the tension between them

"What?" Troy look into his best friends eyes waiting for his question that he was pretty sure he already knew.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Chad asks searching for his best friends eye. Troy looked anywhere but in Chad's eyes. He swallowed some saliva that he had in his mouth then he answered.

"This morning?" He question knowing he hadn't eaten in weeks, except from the times he had to. Like at dinner but it didn't stay down for long.

"No you didn't!" Chad almost shouts back knowing his friend was lying straight to his face

"Chad I already have my dad here so back off!" Troy growls and leave his best friend standing there. Hanging, wanting more answers from Troy. But he can't get side tracked now! Just because his emotions were messing around with him it didn't mean that they actually accepted him because he was fat!

He looks down on the white rubber on the converse he was wearing, his clothes hung loosely on his thin body, that is why people is staring on him.

They were worried about their strong leader, a leader how given them championships in basketball for the first time in years!

Was he getting weak?

He shook everything of and continued to gym class. He waited to last to change and then he walked out to the class and his father pulled him at side.

"Troy I don't want you to work out…" His father state simply.

"And I don't wanna have school but we can't have what we want…" Troy says and smiles innocent.

"Troy this is not the time for jokes! What happened last Friday is something that can't repeat it self and I don't wanna se you get seriously hurt, you was lucky this time, but what if its happen again and you fall into the pool and drown?" His father was worried about him he knew that, he just didn't care.

"Then I fall into the pool and drown!" Troy says like it was no big deal.

Troy walks away from his father and goes to sit on the bleachers waiting for the class to start, his fathers eye was on him constantly.

Troy continues to ignore everyone for the rest of the day like he always does it wasn't until he was on his way home Chad confronted him again.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He says to his best friend.

"I am putting the books in my bag so I can do my homework?" Troy question Chad making fun of his friend.

"I know what you are doing right now! But what is up with this none-eating, working out until you collapse thingy?!" He says his usually almost black eyes was now completely black and Troy's usually crystal blue eyes was grey lifeless hoping that he would get though each day.

"I eat… I work out because I want to…" Troy answers as lifeless as he felt. He shut his locker and looked at his friend. "Nothing to worry about I am fine so stop acting like there is a huge problem with me okay?!" Troy says and starts walking away.

"I won't stop worrying until you gain the weight you have lost!" Chad shouts after him. Troy laugh to him self and walks out of the school the sun shining more then usual. It made him happier, because sun meant warmer times and summer! The wonderful summer!! Troy had always been a summer guy. He listens to the singing birds, his cell started to vibrate and he took it up and saw his mom face. He sighs and answer.

"Hello…" He says.

"_Hi sweetie… I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the business dinner they have on Friday night?_" She says. He knew he had to say yes because obviously other families would have their children with them and she needed to show everybody who her son was.

"Yeah sure… What ever!" He mumbles.

"_Great!_ _maybe you want to bring Chad or someone?_" She asks.

"Mom I think they have better things to do then sitting on one of your business dinners on a Friday night!" He growls to his mother.

"_If you say so.. See you when you get home!_" He hung up and opened his car and got in and turned the music up loud and it was **Everybody's fool by Evanescence.**

_Perfect__ by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
_

The words seem to fit on him except the fact. 'Perfect by nature' if he was perfect by nature he wouldn't be losing weight at the moment right? The burning hunger made its self known, and it had been doing so for weeks. It was easier to ignore it now then it had been in the beginning. He turned left and continued to listen to the song.

_  
Never was and never will be  
H__ave you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
_

He was fooling everyone he knew that, but he wished that someone would notice and help him. He knew that he was out on thin ice… But he didn't have the strength to ask for help by him self… People would have to force on help on him sense he refused to take help even is he needed it!

_  
Look here she comes now  
B__ow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she  
_

That what was people did when he walked the corridors of east high. Like he was a king that everybody wanted to be! But it was an act… He was good at acting! Other wise he wouldn't play in the musicals that they had… Acting was something he learned him self in a early stage. Never show emotions that can be connected to weakness!

_  
Never was and never will be  
Y__ou don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
_

He was at his driveway. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the car and into the big house. He walked past one of those big mirrors and a fat boy was staring back at him. He sighs knowing it will take longer then planned! Mush longer then planned!

"Hi mom…" He mumbles when he walks past the couch were his mother was sitting doing crosswords.

"Hi sweetie do you want anything to eat?" She asks.

"No!" He says sharply and walks to his room. He throw him self on the large bed and looks at the ceiling. "How the hell did this happen?" He question him self. He put one of the white and fluffy pillows over his head and screams of his frustrations.

_  
W__ithout the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
_

It was dark. The moonlight was shining in to his room. He had been laying there for hours and hours letting his mind work by it self, he didn't really know how he could make things right again… He wanted someone to help him… He really did but he couldn't. Because that made him weak and Troy Jack Anthony Bolton was not used to put him self in a weak place.

_I __know the truth now_

_I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore  
_

He stood in front of the mirror. It looked liked if you would touch him to hard he would break. Yet that made Troy wanna continue this idea of losing weight if he worked hard enough he would lose it. Then he could love him self again. He knew that. Just coming down to the right weight and he could love him self like everybody else loved him!

_  
It never was and never will be  
Y__ou don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
_

_I__t never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

He just had to keep everyone out of his way while he did this so no one would interfere with his ideas.

His thoughts was interrupted when he heard the door bell he looked out his door and saw his father and Chad standing there.

"Coach?" Chad says not knowing what he would say to him.

"What's up Chad?" Jack's voice was warm and gentle like it always was when he talked to someone he cared about. And Chad was like second son to him and he would do anything for him and his family.

"I am worried about Troy…" He says looking into his eyes his voice trembling a little by the nervousness this caused

"And why is that?" Thinking that Troy was on his way back to eating again.

"I haven't seen him eating anything for the last days and months and I am really worried. Since he is my best friend and I care about him I thought I should tell you!" He informs his second father and he nods slowly.

"I talk to him Chad, thanks for telling me…" Jack says and then Chad leaves. Jack closes the door behind him and starts walking to his son's room. Troy quickly snuck inside again pretending that he hadn't heard the conversation moments earlier.

Jack knocked on his son's room. "Troy?" He asks through the thick wooden door. "Can I come in?" He asks.

"Yeah dad…" Troy says and Jack steps into the room looking his son that sat by his desk doing his homework. "What is it?" He asks.

"What are you doing to your self Troy?" His father asks and sits down on the made bed.

"I am not doing anything to my self dad… I am fine…" Troy says looking at his math books. He waited for the second his father would asks him to look at him when he talked.

"Look at me Troy… You are not eating and you push your self to hard when it comes to working out! I am really worried.." Jack confess to his son.

"Its nothing to worry about dad! I swear! I am fine!" Troy says and then there was the silence only the breathing of the male Bolton's was heard. "I need to finish my home work…" Troy mumbles and starts working on the math that was due to tomorrow!

Jack sighs and leaves his son to his school work never hearing the silent sobs of his hurting and breaking son.

He walked to the office and sat down in his big black leather chair and on the left side bottom drawer, he pulled out photos when Troy was younger. He smiles weakly when he sees them. It was a picture in front of their old house Troy was eight and he had a huge gap between his front teeth but yet he smiled so brightly the hair falling down bellow his eyes. His body small yet seem so strong for his young age. In the background you could see his wife smiling happily at her son.

A tear fell down his cheek. Times when they had been a real family, before Troy went cold against them. It had stared when he was twelve when he started to shut them out. He put the pictures down and rested his head in his hands and let the tears fall.

What if he never was gonna get his baby boy back?

Troy took out a picture when Troy had been eleven and he and his father was holding each other after playing a game of basketball and they had won against Chad and Daniel. Troy's teeth was covered in metal, a first step against his perfect teeth. He was already having formed biceps nothing huge but they were forming. And he held his father around the waist and his father held him around the shoulders also smiling brightly.

He missed those times. He wipes his tears away but they are soon replaced with new ones. He cried just because he feel like crying right now… He just had to let it all out!

He changed into his pyjamas pants and slips under the covers and falls into a dreamless sleep….


	9. Chapter Eight: Hate!

**Hope you like:) Happy easter for those who celebrate it :P**

**I don't own anthing except the writting and the idea**

**Leave a review :)**

* * *

He had been forced to the fucking hospital once again!

He sat in plastic chair listing to the conversation between his parents and the doctor!

"Anorexia Nervosa!" William says, those words make Troy look up to see his parents reactions.

"I thought only girls could have that…" His mothers says trying to deny it. Not wanting to face the harsh reality.

"No Mrs. Bolton, about 10 % is boys... And since the last check up Troy lost a lot of weight. He weighed 180 pounds and now 110 and I believe that we need to get him in a hospital!" William says and starts looking in his computer searching for a free spot for Troy.

"I am fine! I am not sick! I just lost some weight!" Troy spoke up. It was ridiculous! He wasn't sick!

"Troy! 70 pounds is not a little bit of weight! You weigh 110 pounds! - It's dangerously low for a boy your age and with you training schedule, it's far from healthy!" William says in a warning tone looking at Troy.

"I promise I am fine!!" Troy says annoyed, couldn't they just believe his words?!

"Troy this minute you could die of the lack of nutrition, if we are lucky you'll be in by the end of this week!" William says and his parents look at him with worried eyes. Had their only son come close to death right in front of their eyes?

Troy sat quiet looking down on the white floor, finding a black spot, finding it very interesting. He knew he was in some deep shit! A small part of him was happy for finally getting help while the rest of him was pissed of as can be.

"Troy we can get you in the hospital tomorrow…" William says. "You will stay there until you gain at least 40 pounds. I think 50 is better. So when your weight is up at 160 you can be released… And you will be talking to a psychologist…" Troy interrupt him.

"Whoa! Slow down! No way am I talking to a shrink!" Troy says and stares at William. He had liked this guy until five minutes ago! When he have all his stupid ideas about his body and what's wrong with him! "There is nothing wrong with me!" Troy protest again.

"Denial is a common sign at Anorectic patients… You believe the lie you tell everyone else… That is why you will talk to a psychologist so you can see the truth…" William explains to Troy.

"I haven't lied to anyone!" Troy says annoyed.

"Yes you have… You said to me in the beginning that you would gain the pounds you had lost but you didn't… So you lied…" William says disappointed. Troy looked on the white wall then he got up from the chair and just walked out the room. They screamed his name wanting him to stay but he just walked away no idea were he was going.

He picked up his cell and called his best friend that he hated at the moment.

"_Hello…_"

"Why the hell do you keep interfere in my life!?" Troy says harsh into the phone.

"_What do you mean?_" Chad sound confused.

"You talked to my dad! Lied about me not eating! So now because of you I am going to be put in the hospital because apparently I have Anorexia Nervosa!" He cries into the phone.

"_Troy you have only been lying to yourself… I told your dad because I care about you! You are my best friend! And these last months when I have watched you loose all that weight it have scared me…_" Chad says in a serious tone.

"You fucking asshole! You are supposed to my friend! But I guess that shit is over right!?" He hung up and slid down the wall crying. His parents came and picked him up.

"Troy its gonna be okay… This is just a setback nothing to worry about…" His mother says. "How is it gonna be at the dinner on Friday?" She asks worriedly.

"Can you stop worrying about the work for once!? This is our son we are talking about! Can you worry about him for once!?" Troy was shocked by his father's outrage towards his mother. They had never fought in front of him, and now his father was screaming to her on a parking lot!

"I care about Troy! I always worry about him!" His mother growls to his father, they get in the car and the arguing continues in the car.

"How the hell can you worry about him when you are always away on those fancy business trips of yours? Then you are home for a few days then you are of again! You are not the woman I married 20 years ago! Hell you are not even the woman you were 5 years ago!" This shocked Troy was his father doubting their marriage?

"I am sorry that my dream came true and you are stuck being the high school coach!" His mother shout at him.

"Mom when you got your dream you kinda lost me and dad on the way…" Troy spoke up from the backseat. His mother turned around in the passenger seat and look on her son.

"What do you mean with that?" His mom was hurt by her son words.

"I mean that you can't have everything in life! You have your dream along with the supporting husband and son! But have you ever thought how we are affected by this!?" Troy shouts. "No you don't because you don't care anymore! Dad is good in life so you can say that you are married and me so you can tell people that you two have a child together!"

"Troy you don't know what you are talking about! And stop interfering with our discussion!" His mother says firm.

"No I am gonna interfere! You two do such a good job interfering with my life! Now its my turn to interfere with your life!" He says challenging. "And mom I hate to break it to you… Dad and you are fighting not discussing!" He says and after that he leans back in the leather seat. It was a tense silence over the car and no one dared to say one thing.

When they drove up on the driveway Jack orders Troy to go packing so he has his stuff when they are leaving for the hospital tomorrow. He heard his parents screaming at each other. He was worried that they would rip each others head of. But he knows he can't get involved with this. Not now. It had been different in the car. He just sighs and starts packing down sweats and t-shirts, sense the jeans was way to big for his fragile body and the sweats was warmer then the jeans was. Because the big loss of body fat he was freezing constantly!

There was a careful knock on the door and someone looked inside.

"Hey Troy… I heard that you are leaving for the hospital tomorrow… How do you feel about it?" Annie sounded careful, she didn't knew if it was the right time to talk with him now.

"I am a guy who is diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa and tomorrow I am going to the hospital for it… I think its stupid because there is nothing wrong with me!" He says forcefully he throws a t-shirt in the bag.

"How mush weight have you lost according to the doctors…?" Annie asks carefully knowing the wrong word would make him pissed of and she would have something in her face.

"70 pounds apparently! Must be something wrong with the scale!" He mutters. Refusing to realise the truth.

"Yeah blame the scale…" Annie says and leave the room. He sighs and sits down on the bed. He was happy that he was going in to the hospital now… It was almost summer and no-one would know were he was he could lie and say he was in Europe all summer and he had an injury so he had to go to the hospital! He had it all covered.

* * *

Hospitals… What was so good about hospitals that made so many want to work at a place like this?

When he first came in the nurses had been disgustingly nice to him. He shared room with someone who was a retard! And on top of it all they was gonna weigh him everyday! Like he was gonna gain weight! In their dreams!

"One last chance to make me like you again! Take me home!" Troy says and looks between his parents. If they loved him they would take him home and not leave him at this place! That he would be calling home for months!

"You can hate us now Troy but this is for your own good!" His father says and look at his son.

"My own good!? This is not for my own good! This is so you can live a happy life with out me!!" He says and glares at them.

"Troy! You refuse to eat at home! You work out to hard and now you've lost 70 pounds! This is because we love you…" Jack says to his son.

"I hate you!" Troy mumbles and sit down on the white bed. The parents leaves the room and Troy sighs defeated, he picks up his cell and text Chad.

_I hate hospitals, you know what else I hate?_

_YOU!_

_You got me in here!_

He sent it and soon a little red haired boy stood in the doorway looking at him with curious eyes. "What you looking at?!" He spats and the little boy who was petrified by Troy's outrage. The boy ran away and left Troy alone. He look through his bag and takes out a stuffed basketball, he had owned as long as he can remember! He just felt more relaxed whit in his bed.

"Ah a new anorectic kid!" A new voice says, Troy looks up and see a living skeleton in his doorway, her face was pale, the eyes was completely life less but yet some weak flame burning inside. The thin lips was a pink line across the square formed face. Her dark blonde hair was in a messy bun. Her body was clad in a grey cotton shirt and a pair light blue skinny jeans.

"I am not anorectic!" Troy mutters to the new girl, who steps inside his room with confident.

"Yeah then why the hell are you here… I'll admit I am shocked that it's a guy. But sometime gotta be the first… I am Emma by the way… You are…?" She asks and cross the arms over her chest.

"Troy…" He answers simply.

"Nice to meet you Troy! You and I will make the nurses life a living hell!" She grins happily.

"No! We won't! I am gonna try to get out of here!" He fakes a smile. He opens his bag and starts putting his clothes in the drawers, he felt Emma watching every step he took he tried his best to ignore it. His cell vibrate and he takes it up and read it.

_You are being immature!_

_Its what's best for you!_

He mutters something that Emma can't hear but ignores to answer the message Chad had sent him.

"You know they wont let you go until you gain the weight you've lost!" Emma informs him nonchalant while looking at her nails that was nonexistent. "Do you think my nails would look good if I let them grow?" She asks and spread her fingers out to him.

"I think I'll get out of here!" He mumbles, when she spoke the second sentence his was looked confused. "How am I supposed to know that?!" He mutters angrily.

"Aren't you gay?! It looks like you are!" She says defensive.

"I am bi! If you must know!" He says. "Now can you please leave me alone!?" He looks at Emma who refuse to remove her self from his room. Then a nurse came in the room. A male nurse!

"Emma, leave Troy alone…" The nurse says and looks at Troy with kind eyes. The nurse was about sex feet tall with dark brown hair the nicest green eyes he had ever seen his skin showed that he was out in the sun very much and his body was pretty built he looked to be in his mid twenties. Emma refuses to leave Troy's room. "Emma leave! Troy is new and I doubt he wants you company!" The man says once again.

"Fine! But he will be begging for my company later when he realizes who you really are Nicky!" She smiles innocent and leave the room.

"I am nurse Nicholas Cooper but they call me Nick or Nicky… And I was just making sure you made your self comfortable…" He says kindly.

"I am fine!" Troy says sharply to Nick.

"Well its lunch soon and we expect you to be there!" Nick says then he leaves.

Troy stood in the room alone and mutters to him self. "Yeah right… In your dreams." He takes his sketch pad and some pencils and starts drawing, thin lines soon became a detailed drawing were a lonely girl stood in the pouring rain in a woods in the background you could see eyes watching her but no one did anything.

"Lunch Troy!" It was Nick again. Disturbing him.

"Mhm… I'll be right there!" He says not leaving the bed. He heard Nick's footsteps squeaking when he walked over the linoleum floor.

"Now Troy!" Nick orders.

"I am not very hungry!" Troy mutters never looking up at Nick.

"Well sense you are here for Anorexia Nervosa you haft to eat!" Nick explains kindly to Troy. "So would you please put your sketch pad away and come to lunch now?" Nick asks again.

"Like I said I am not hungry!" Troy objects again. Nick pulled the sketchpad out of Troy's hand.

"Like I said! You are eating lunch!" Nick smiles innocent. He pulls Troy out the bed and drags him to the big room that worked as Dinner room/ activity room / TV room. He sat down next to the little boy he had seen this morning.

"Could you stop staring at me?" He shouts at the little boy who was still scared for him sense this morning! Troy glared at the boy. Tears starts to fall down the little boys face.

"Troy! What did you say to him!?" Nick was worse then his father. Groaning he looks at Nick.

"He stared at me and I don't like people staring at me!" Troy mumbles.

"He is six and you are sixteen!" Nick simply says. Troy doesn't say anything and stared to eat his disgusting food slowly. The potato was over cooked the meat was burned and the sauce was to salty.

"I am done!" He had barely touched anything. He got up from the chair and walked back to his room. He goes to the bathroom and his goes down on his knees, the pain going from his knees, up his thighs his hip bones, every fetlock until it reached the back of his head. Now he could just bend over and the little food that he had eaten went up again. He flush the toilet and wash out his mouth and goes out the bathroom now there is a new nurse standing in his doorway.

This time a woman! She was older maybe her mid forties, not very tall max five feet if even that! Her grey eyes was exhausted she was getting wrinkles on her forehead, she smiles to him and show of her yellow teeth from either coffee or smoking maybe both. "Troy we forgot to inform you that you are not allowed to use the bathroom after eating! I am nurse Catlin by the way…"

"Oh excuse me… I thought it was a free country!" He sits up on the bed and picks up the sketchpad and continues drawing.

The nurse leave his room and his roommate comes inside, she is a fourteen year old girl who was in for some bone disease he didn't really know all he knew was that she was in wheel chair. She was really shy and she had said hi to him and that's it! She had golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes pale skin.

He just looked up at her when she took out one of her many books she had. "What's you name?" He speaks up.

"Karen…" The girl says barely audible.

"I am Troy… What are you here for?" He asks slowly.

"Osteogenesis imperfecta, I was born with brittle-bone disease… My bones can break for nothing…" She explains to him and he nods. "Why are you here?" She asks but doesn't look him in the eyes.

"Anorexia Nervosa! But there is nothing wrong with me! They are idiots!" He mumbles to Karen. Then there was silence in the room, the only sound was the pencils drawing over the paper. He sighs and crumbles the paper. "Fuck!" He mumbles.

"You draw?" She asks when the paper lands on the floor when he tries to put in the basket.

"Yeah… But I suck at it so…" He says and leans back on the bed when Emma comes in the room again looking at Troy with a winning smile. "What do you want? Don't you have anything better to do then fucking with me?" Emma looks at her future best friend around this hospital.

"Troy you know you and I would rock this place and I need at not eating buddy!" She says and walks over to his bed and sits by the foot. "Because lets face it! The nurses will make you eat again and then all hard work you have been putting in to this will be for nothing!" Troy listens to every word she says. "I can teach you all the secrets around here to stay slim.." She whispers almost seductive.

Troy sits in silence for s few minutes before he opens his mouth and then closes it again. He was in deep thought, thinking what he could win and lose by packing with her. Nick seemed very defensive when Emma was in the room. It seemed like Emma meet danger.

And Troy Bolton had always been a sucker for danger.

"Teach me every damn thing I need to know around here!"


	10. Chapter Nine: Memories and talks

**I don't own anything hope you like please leave a review I wanna know what you think about this!**

**BTW I saw 17 again this friday and it totally rocked! Zac was awesome!!**

* * *

He stared on the man in front of him…

Just like he had been staring for the last thirty seven minutes. The short bald man was looking at Troy as well. "Troy why do you think they have sent you here?" He asks with a raspy voice, Troy was slightly disgust when he saw him re moister his dry lips. Troy saw a little saliva in the corner of his mouth and yet again he was disgust. He had hard trying to focus on the man. "Troy?" The man asks whit his raspy voice.

"Huh…" His eyes shoots up to the mans dull grey eyes. "What did you say?" Troy asks confused.

"I asked you why you think they have sent you here…" He asks the questions again, searching in Troy's eyes for the answer he wanted.

"Because doctors are retarded who don't believe their patients words! That's why!" He explains and pulls up the legs on the chair crossing them together under his body. The man writes down in his notebook, they were doing an examination on Troy, to see what kind of psychologist he would need and as mush denial he was in he needed someone that had a lot of willpower!

"Can you give me your story on why you are losing this weight?" The man tried to be as objective as he could but it was hard, people went hungry all over the world and yet people like Troy decide to starve them self and usually it was the last thing they did.

Troy sits there just thinking. Why had he begun with this again? Why was he s eager to lose weight? He couldn't remember. "I want to lose weight… I want to be perfect…" Troy gives as an answer. This the man writes down as well.

The man sighs again. "We are finished… You may go.." Troy starts walking out of the room and is quickly attacked by Emma. She drags him into a bathroom without anyone seeing.

"Why the hell were you talking to him?!" Emma shouts in a whisper. Throwing her arms up in frustration, then they land on his bony shoulder shaking him violently.

"Should I just shut up an do nothing about it?! If I had shut my mouth they are giving me psychologist who will never give up on me!" Troy shouts in a whisper back to her. They went quiet when they heard the nurses shouting after them outside the corridor.

"_Viv have you seen Emma or Troy?_" It was Nick who's talking.

"_No I saw Troy before he went in to examination and Emma was watching TV then… I haven't seen them sense…_" The Viv nurse says to Nick.

Then they went away and Troy and Emma continued to take out their frustration on each other. "I still don't get how the hell every nurse put up with you?!" Troy says and stares into his eyes and an evil grin curls on Emma's rosy lips.

"Sweetheart they don't… That is why they want you to stay away from me… I am danger to you! But they don't understand you like I do…" She explains in almost a motherly voice, it freaked him out! But it also made him remember when he was six and scarped his knee for the first time!

_Flashback_

_Lucille stood inside doing the dishes while her son was out playing in the backyard with Chad. She hummed to him self while drying of plates and putting them in the cupboards. Her happy and calm mood was distracted when Troy screams out in pain from the backyard and Chad in panic. She walked and saw her son laying the concrete basketball court. She rushed over to him and picks him up so he sits up, his sun kissed face was drenched in tears and he was sniffling._

"_Baby what's wrong?" She asks her son gentle._

"_Chad pushed me!" Troy cries and points to a guilty Chad who thought he was gonna be punished._

"_I am sorry Luce… I didn't mean to! I pushed to hard! It was only gonna be a joke! I am sorry please don't punish me I didn't mean to!" Chad was rambling he was on the edge on crying and looked so small and innocent._

"_Its okay Chad… You made a mistake but you boys got to be careful when you are playing near the court… Now come on Troy lets get you inside and clean the knee…" Troy nods slowly at his mothers words and gets up on unsteady legs and takes his mothers and they go inside to the kitchen, she puts him on the counter. She took out the first aid kit they had and some paper and starts to clean the wound with disinfect fluid._

"_OW! Mommy! It hurts!!!" Troy screams when the fluid come in contact with his open wound, when she has cleaned the wound she puts on a patch on his knee and kiss it softly._

"_Better sweetie?" She asks and looks him in the eyes and he nods slowly. _

_End of Flashback_

"TROY! You don't listen to what I am saying!" Emma announce horrified. She seems used to have everyone's attention at all time, he rolls his eyes and leave the bathroom. Emma making sounds of frustration behind him. He was walking with slow and paining steps to the TV room. His eyes search for the TV trying to find out what they were looking on. It was some cartoon he sighs and sits down in the armchair.

"Troy did the examination go good?" Nick was standing beside him. He looks up and he nods. Nick sighs and leaves Troy to watch the TV. He glanced at a little girl who was eating a cookie. He sighs and looks back at the TV – screen. The figures was jumping around and acted weird but it was cartoon what should he expect?

"Do you want a cookie?" The girl asks sweetly to Troy and he smiles to her as well.

"No thanks… I am fine you eat that cookie…" Troy says and it took every fibre of willpower in his body to not say yes to her! The girl was happy and started to eat the cookie with joy.

"Troy you have a visitor!" A nurse shouts out to the room. Troy turned his head and saw Chad. He sighs and with heavy steps he gets out from the chair. Why was he here? So he could laugh at his failure?

"What are you doing here Chad?" He asks in a cold voice when he arrives to Chad. Chad looked at his best friend with big and sad eyes. Even if his body was hidden under big sweats you could see the bony fingers, the pale face and the grey eyes that seemed to have lost every chance of living again.

"I came to see you Troy… I missed you…" He says weakly. His best friend hates him and he has only done the right thing for him. Saving him. There was a silence between the two of them and when Troy finally spoke up it wasn't the words he wanted to hear.

"You got me in here, now you will get me out!" Troy says harsh, he gave a person that walked past a death glare like they tried to listen on their conversation.

"No Troy! They put you in here because we care about you!" Chad argues back to his friend. His breath was shallow and he felt scared, Troy was never like this. And that scared him and the fact that Troy might die from his stupid ideas.

"If you cared you would never had put me here in the first place! Cause I. Am. Not. Sick!" Troy says trying to convince Chad about his condition.

"So what do you call yourself? Healthy? Then maybe you should look yourself in the mirror! Because I am scared to touch you, because you are only skin and bone and maybe you'll break if I touch too hard!" That made Chad snap. He wasn't sure how long it would take for Troy to realise the seriousness in this.

"I'm not sick!" Troy replies weakly. Chad just sighs and leaves Troy.

Troy looks after him waiting for him to turn around and come back to him. But he didn't. Tears fell down Troy's face and he turned around and walks past everyone in the activity room, everyone gave him worried looks. When he finally reached his destination he laid down in the bed crying hard into the pillow he had.

There was a soft knock on the door and Nick looked inside. "Troy its lunch…" He speaks gently.

"Can you just leave me alone?!" Troy mutters from position on his bed. Nick walks over to him and sits down on the chair next to Troy's bed. "What part of leave me alone is it that you don't get?!" Troy snaps.

"Usually if you feel bad it gets better by talking to someone and you can talk to me…" Nick says.

"I remember the day me and Chad promised we would always be best friends…"

Flashback

_The two eight year old boys were in the backyard of the Danforth house. Daniel was fixing with the garden while the boys played superhero's fighting of imaginary danger. They even helped him killing the flower monster and he rewarded then with cookies and milk. The boys sat down on the side of the house and just rested._

"_Troy?" The darker boy asks softly and the blue eyed boy look curiously on his best friend waiting for him to continue. "Can you promise me you will always be my best friend no matter what" Chad asks and Troy looks for him._

"_Of course Chad! Why wouldn't I?!" Troy asks shocked._

"_I don't know… Michael says something that you and I are to different to be best friends.." He mutters._

"_Michael can put his head somewhere were the sun don't shine because I will always and forever be your best friend and I know you will be mine! But right now we haft to kill aliens!" Troy smiles and they are soon on their feet hunting down monsters._

_End Of Flashback._

"Was it him who was here now?" Nick ask carefully. Troy nods. "Do you blame him for coming here." Troy nods again. "Then you have a really good friend… It shows that he cares for you…"

"But there is nothing wrong with me! I get sick of everyone saying that!" Troy protest.

"Troy you weight 110 pounds… You know that is an average weight of someone who is five feet not six feet who works out everyday!" Nick says to him.

"I want to be perfect…" Troy mumbles. "I want to be able to look me in the mirror and say you look good… But I can't…" Troy continues. Nick listens to his words. That was all he could do listen. "Everyone asked me if I lost weight but I no… Because they weren't supposed to be to know about this…" Troy sobs a little more. "I tried to push everyone away, my parents. My friends and I broke up with my girlfriend yet Chad stood as a rock refusing to move… Why?" Troy looks at Nick waiting for the answer he wanted.

"Because he loves and cares about you Troy… And you are not making this better by pushing everyone away…" Nick says and puts his hand on Troy's shoulder rubbing it softly.

"But it easier to push them away… Because then they aren't so close and they can't hurt me…" Troy says. "My parents walked out on m so why shouldn't my friends do the same thing?" Troy asks and Nicks looks at him as well.

There is silence in the room for awhile. Nick searching for the right words when he opens his mouth. "Troy… Your parents hasn't walked out on you… They love you just as your friends does… To win something in this world you haft to risk something.." Nick says softly.

"Should I always risk getting heartbroken?" He asks.

"No but when you are in a relationship you can't put in half your heart you haft put it all in otherwise you will be broken and the you will stop feeling…" Nick explains to him. Troy stopped answering after that. He knew he was right his words felt right when he had spoken them. "I haft to go and work now Troy but come and try to eat…" Nick says and when he is half way though the door Troy makes him turn around.

"I don't like when people look at me when I eat… Can I eat in here instead?" Troy asks softly and Nick nods. Troy was happy for that. He took up his cell and called Chad. He got to the voicemail and he sighs.

"Hey Chad… I am sorry for what I did to you today… I had no right to say so and I hope you forgive me… Please call me back later…" He hang's up and puts his head on the pillow and look up in the roof. Then at the garbage can on the floor.

The staff is so easily tricked sometimes!

* * *

**I know its short but I couldn't figure out anymore in this chapter =/**


	11. Chapter Ten: Losses

**I know I am late whit it but I have had tons of things but those are slowling down now and hopfully I will be able to update more often now I won't make any promises though... **

**Leave a review :)**

**I don't own HSM**

* * *

"You've lost three pounds in twelve days Troy…" The doctor announces and Troy's lips curls up to a winning smile. "You see this as a victory?" He question Troy. He motions for Troy to get dressed and he steps of the scale and pulls on his sweat pants and sweat shirt. The thick cotton covering his bony body.

"Every single gram I lose is victory!" Troy speak no emotion was slipping out and he was glad for that. He had learned that doctors used every emotion they could get a hold of and use it against them, so they would gain the weight again! Doesn't work on him and never will work on him! He is stronger then that he knows it.

The doctor look at him with disappointment in his eyes, Troy didn't know if he had something on his face or if it was just for the fact he disagreed on his method on losing weight. He was pretty sure it was the second idea.

"Your psychologist will come by today and you two will have your first session…" The word psychologist made his body cringe, he had to force him self to not push him self out of the share at walk out that room and call the doctor names. The doctor must have notice this small movement on his body because he opens his mouth to speak again. "Troy… We need to sort things out why you have gotten Anorexia!" The doctor says sternly.

"How can you sort something out when there is nothing wrong with you?" He questions the doctor. The silence fell over the room; the only thing that was heard was the inhales and exhales of the males and the soft sound of the friction when the doctor wrote something down on his notepad. "Can I go now?" He asks looking at the doctor who nods. He pushes him self out of the wooden chair and a face of pain appears on Troy's pale face. His body strength wasn't like it had been once and forcing your self up hurt his bone sense every part of muscle and fat had disappeared from his body. The doctor asks if he wants help but instead of taking it, Troy snaps a rude no to him and starts linking to his room with paining bones.

Karen's parents was in the room when he came in and he just walks in and lays down in the bed trying to ignore the curious looks from the people on the other side of the room. He felt like he was a freak show.

He picks up a book and starts reading it with fake interest pretending that people wasn't looking at him. He don't know how long he read he don't remember maybe he fell a sleep or just zoned out he just didn't know. It wasn't until an old raspy voice called his name.

"That's me" He mumbles.

"I am Doctor Matthew Froder! And I am your psychologist!" He says in a professional voice. Troy sighs and knows he has to get up from the bed now. "Would you be so kind and fallow me?" He asks the boy. Troy nods and tries with as mush ease as possible come up form the bed without hurting him self in any form. A thought he had during late nights was if the bone could cut though the skin? He didn't wanna ask anyone but he thought about it a lot. After using a big amount of energy he was finally up from the bed and was fallowing the psychologist to a small room in the northern side of the unit he was in.

He sits down in a old blue arm chair and Matthew sits down across him looking at Troy with exploring eyes and it made him feel uncomfortable. His bright green eyes, that was slightly covered by his black hair, looking him up and down. Troy pushed him self as far back in the arm chair as he could making him self small, he pulled up his knees to the chest protecting him self from potential danger this man could do to him.

"So your name is Troy Bolton? Am I correct?" Matthew asks him softly. Troy nods slowly to him scared to make any noise that might trigger anger or something that could hurt him self. "You have been in here for almost two week and lost three pounds sense you've been in here?" Troy nods slowly again. "You can talk… I am not gonna bite you!" He says softly but his voice was laced with something else, something that Troy couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"How long do I need to stay here?" He asks suddenly feeling caged in the small room.

"You and I are talking one hour once a week…" He explains. "So Troy have you many friends?" Matthew begins; Troy assumed that this was the start for his investigation why he had Anorexia.

"Yes… I have many friends that care for me!" He mutters was this how he was supposed to spend his afternoon talking to a moron who knew the reasons why he had started this? It wasn't like they understood how it was to be fat! They only disagrees on his methods and want to stuff food down his throat and then he wouldn't be a burden anymore.

Troy's phone vibrated and he took it up and saw he had received a text from Chad. He smiles and reads it.

_How's it going?_

_Miss you like crazy in school!_

_People are talking!_

_But I'll beat the shit out of _

_People of I haft to xP_

_I think I am stopping by_

_In a few days but until then _

_Make sure you eat and get better!_

Troy groans at the last part "_Make sure you eat!_" He didn't want to eat! He didn't want to force down the disgusting substance and make him fat again. He worked far to hard to let it all go to waste. He don't reply as he feels the burning eyes of his psychologist on him. "I would appreciate if you were focusing on me instead of the cell phone Troy…" He says with scary calm voice it sent chills down his back.

"Yeah sure… Sorry.." He mumbles not really being sorry, because he didn't want to be here. He felt the bony hand on his knee and he looks up seeing that Matthew was sitting on the edge of his chair and smiles warmly to Troy.

"I know this is hard for you and you don't believe that you are sick… Every patient that is diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa or Bulimia Nervosa is believing the lie they have told everyone else…" His hand was travelling down his thigh rubbing it slowly, and action Troy didn't like and hoped he would end with soon enough. "I just hope you will understand the danger with this and I want you to be healthy…" He says.

Troy swallows air and then he gets out from the arm chair on his way out of the room, his hand hit the doorknob when Matthew spoke up. "They wont believe you…" He says knowing that Troy will tell someone about the touch he had gotten from him. The tears was burning inside his eyelids he just started to hate this place even more!

He was helping a younger child drawing a picture for her parents.

That made him wonder when his was coming for a visit, they hadn't been here sense they left him two week ago and he was waiting for Chad to come by. And the thought of Chad coming by warmed him up on the inside like it had been in the beginning when he and Gabriella had dated. Maybe he was really falling for Chad after all.

"I want the red crayon because mommy loves red flowers!" The dark blonde girl named Louise exclaims happily and Troy reach over the table to grab the red crayon so she can colour her flowers she had been drawing for the last ten minutes. Also he was drawing a little but mostly doodling a sketch he could use later. "What are you drawing?" She asks curiously.

"No idea… Just doodling a little…" He smiles to the little girl.

"Can I look?" She asks happily and he just sighs and hand her the sketch of something he wasn't really sure him self what it was. "What is it?" She asks after turning it around.

"I am not sure yet but I know it is a person…" He smiles making her giggle.

"Can you draw a picture of me?!" She begs.

"I am not that good at it but I guess I could give it a try…" He smiles weakly. "But we'll do it later… I think its time for you to run some new tests…" He says and tries to smile. No one really knew what was wrong with her and that made he even more sad sense she was such a lovable girl.

"You promise you will do it later?!" She asks him suspicious.

"Yes I promise! We will do after dinner okay!" He smiles to her and she nods edger to Troy then she skips away. He starts collecting the crayons and paper that was laying all over the table. As soon as he was done It was only the picture that girl had drawn laying on the table.

"Thought you didn't like kids…" He familiar voice, he spins around and sees his father standing there. He smiles weakly to him.

"Where is mom?" He asks already knowing the answer. _Probably on one of her many business trips_. Troy thinks bitterly and walks to over to his father. "Why haven't you came earlier?" He question hurt.

"I don't know actually she and I are… we are on a break…" His father says slowly looking into his sons eyes looking for any sign of him being upset or hurt. "I've tried but I just haven't had the time… I am sorry Troy I wanted to but stuff always got in the way…" His father explains sadly.

"Yeah what ever!" He mumbles.

"So have you gained any weight?" His father asks hopefully looking at his son.

"Lost three pounds in two weeks…" He announce happily, his fathers face dropped. It was gonna be harder then he thought for his son to gain weight. Wasn't the staff supposed to make sure he eat and it stays down!? If he could hide it from his parents for almost four months why wouldn't h be able to his it from the hospital staff?

"Troy.." He begins. His son looking away knowing he will get a lecture about eating. "Why are you doing this to your self?" His father asks gently, placing a hand on his bony shoulder.

"I am doing it because it is necessary…" He explains to his father that didn't seem to understand the message his son was sending to him. "Easy dad… You got extra weight you get rid of it!" He says simply, his fathers eyes begun to water.

"And if you don't have extra weight?" He question.

"You don't have to lose weight…" Troy explains slowly.

"Then why are you doing it!?" Jack sounds angry. He looks at his son waiting for him to answer. Troy inhales a deep breath before he opens his mouth and speak.

"Because I have weight I need to get rid of… Don't you see it?! Extra chins! Blown up face! Why did you never tell me how I looked?!" He asks hurt. He crosses his arms over his tiny chest.

"Because you were pure muscle mass Troy! The only fat that existed on your body was the fat that protects your organs… Other then that you were raw muscle!" Jack explains to his hurting son. He hated him to se his son so fragile and small.

"No I wasn't… You think I needed to diet if I was raw muscle!?" He questions his father harshly. "Just go I need to fix something before dinner!" He mumbles and leave his father standing there looking after his son. Both Nick and Emma had seen this conversation and Nick thought it was awful that he still tries to push everyone away and Emma found it great because she really needed her friend!

Chad was sitting in school a few days later doodling on his note book. People had tried to figure out were their superstar was. But he kept his mouth shut not even his friends knew… It wasn't his place to tell it was Troy's and when he felt ready he could do that but until then he didn't say a word about it.

"Mr Danforth!" The teacher's voice schooled his absent behaviour, Chad nods and gets on with his history work they had been assigned. A little piece of paper landed on his desk he unfolded it and read through it quickly.

_Where is Troy?_

_Cheer-squad!_

He folds the paper again and throws it on the floor ignoring the questions. They all wanted to know the truth what had happened with him but it wasn't his place to tell the school that their superstar have Anorexia and Troy would be pissed if he found out that Chad had told everyone about his condition, a condition he him self refused to realise the seriousness in. He sighs relived when he can leave the class room to go to search for his friends that also waited for him to break the news about Troy.

"Hey Chad… You okay?" Taylor's soft voice asks gently he nods and hears Taylor sighs, she wanted more answers then that and they both knew it.

"I can't tell you were he is Tay… It is not my place to tell…" He explains as if he had read her mind she nods understanding and he smiles warmly to her. "Thanks Tay…" He hugs her quickly showing that he really meant it.

"Just inform me if he survive this or not okay?" She says half serious half joking. He nods and she smiles to him again, he leaves to go to his locker and find his books for his next lesson.

He was staring at the scale as it would attack him any second now. It was his daily weighing. To see if he have gained any weight.

"Troy you just keep loosing weight…" The doctor says disappointed. Troy had lost six pounds in three weeks and four days.

"And that is supposed to be a bad thing?" He asks doubting. The doctor just sighs and helps Troy up from the chair and into his room. The doctor sits down on the edge of the bed and looks at Troy before talking. "Something else you wanna say?" Troy question the old man sitting on the side of his bed

"Emma died Troy..." The doctor look harsh at the boy that was almost the same white colour as the bed sheets he was resting on. "And you will to if you don't put you act together!" He says even harder then before, Troy's lifeless eyes was scanning the doctor, trying to find out if he was joking or not, but not one sign of a joke was to be found in his face.

"So you want me to start eating just because you are treating me?" He asks looking at the doctor, that was shocked by the answer, did he not get it? He was gonna die at the age of 17 if lucky 18 if he didn't start to eat!

"I am not treating! I am telling you the honest truth! A truth I thought you wanted to know, but if that is the way you feel about this I would like to tell you that I saw you before you were sick, and it scares me to see you like this... But its your life your choice... All I do is treat you, if you accept my help I will help you to be healthy again, but if you don't then there is nothing else I can do for you Mr. Bolton..." The doctors says, he gets up from the bed and leave Troy in his own thoughts, when he was about to go out the door he hears the weak voice..

"How many pounds do I need to gain so I can get the hell out of here?" Troy asks, feeling a determination to win this battle.

The doctor smiles to the young boy and sits down on the edge of the bed again and begins to explain the situation to him and it was better for him to eat little and it stayed down instead of eating and the throw it up again. The doctor pulled him up to a full body mirror and the truth hit him hard.

He was the same skeleton Emma was… Were… He corrected him self she was dead now and the same thing could happen to him. He didn't want to die yet! He loved life to mush for it and leaving Chad behind him not knowing his true feelings for him, he bit his lower lip nervously. He had no idea what to say to the doctor sense he felt stupid. Stupid because he had done something so stupid like this but inside him it was still war. Two sides fighting to win and he just didn't know witch side that would win this final battle.

The gathers everybody on the unit later that day in the TV-room and waited for everybody to calm down and be quiet.

"We wanted to inform you that Emma passed away last night… We know that a few of you take her death really hard and we want you to know that we are here to listen and answer questions if you need that…" The nurse explains while the little children was talking among them self.

Emma was dead.

The words hit him harder now then they had before. Was he gonna end up the same way?

Troy was curled up in the armchair and his parents was sitting in a couch listing to the psychologist words and Troy was scared that he would try something again, like he always did on their sessions.

"And Troy has started eating but we don't know if he fools us or actually does it because he realize the seriousness in this situation!" Matthew explains for his parents and keeps his eyes directly on them instead of Troy witch Troy was ecstatic over, he hated the dirty looks he received from him and he wanted an other psychologist but he didn't knew who he should turn to.

His parents were nodding at the psychologists words showing that they understood what he was saying. He saw his mother glance at her arm-watch and gets up from the armchair and leave them, that action had hurt like hell in his bony legs but he was just so pissed that his mom never could leave her fucking work. He was walking with limping steps to his room tears was treating to fall, his parents was shouting after him to come back.

But why should he care when they didn't!? He just wanted life be like it had been before and not like now when he had to compete with his mothers work for attention. He understood he couldn't have their attention all the time but right now it wasn't like he was worthy their attention. He limped into his room and saw Karen sitting in her bed reading a book. She looked up and saw Troy shaking back on his bed.

"You okay?" She asks carefully and puts away her book.

"I am crying on my bed what the hell do you think?!" Troy mutters from his position on the bed and then the silence filled the room only Troy's sobs was heard, Karen wanted to do something but couldn't figure out what she would do. She was simply not good with situations like these. So instead of trying to make him feel better with words of pity she simply lay back on her bed and continued reading her book.

His parents and Matthew was storming the room seeing the teenage boy laying there crying badly. "Troy…" His father starts of slowly.

Troy gets up in a sitting position and starts screaming "Get out! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE JUST GET FUCK OUT OF HERE GO TO JAPAN SPAIN DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU WANT BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" They nods slowly listing to their sons request, but Matthew walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and whispers something in his ear making Troy choke his breath. Now he was scared.

"_Cause anymore scenes and it will be your last…" _

Why the hell did he get him self in this shit?! Why?! Why was he stupid enough to listen to Darbus?! When have he ever listened to her before?! So why was it different now?!

He felt like hormonal bitch right now, all the emotion a human could carry was rushing around his blood system. Anger, sadness, confusion, love, jealousy, betrayal and hope and if you mix these together you feel like a hormonal bitch.

And he hated it!

He hated not having full control over his feelings!

He hated not having control over his life!

Louise peeked inside seeing Troy crying, she wasn't sure what to do so she went to her room and got her teddy bear then she was walking to Troy again. "You can barrow Barney if you are sad…" She offers and lays the teddy bear on his bed, Troy's head shot up to se what Barney was.

"I am fine Louise thanks though…" He says wiping his tears from his now blood shoots eyes. Louise climbed up in the bed and sat across from Troy looking at him.

"Mommy says if you are sad you should try to smile and then everything will be better!" Louise happily encourage.

"It's not that easy Louise…. I have big kids problem something you will understand when you are older…" He explains to her and she looks at him weirdly. "You wouldn't understand right now… It is complicated." He says again trying to make her forget about his crying.

"Okay!" Louise says. "They are showing The little mermaid in the TV room do you wanna watch it with me?! Pretty please?!" She begs and Troy sighs and agrees that he will watch the stupid movie. Even though the rest of the group was enjoying the movie he was forcing him self not to fall asleep.

"Did your therapy session go well Troy?" Nick was asking and Troy tilted his up so he could look at Nick.

"Define well…" Troy says and looks down and Nick sighs feeling bad for Troy knowing that it couldn't have been good when he spoke those words.

"You wanna talk about it?" Nick asks gently.

"What is there to talk about? Mom wants work more then me… That is the truth the end of the story…" Troy says and turn his attention to the TV looking when Ariel's father was searching for her when she had become human.

Maybe he should be come mermaid then maybe his parents would notice he needs them…

Only maybe though…


	12. Chapter Eleven: Fear

**I know I am late but I have been like super busy and everything! So please forgive me *Puppy dogs eyes***

**Leave review:P**

Phobia…

People had it against everything… Spiders, snakes, small rooms, rapist, darkness and everything in between… And the easiest way to get away from your phobia was avoiding it at all costs. If you saw a spider you ran away if you are afraid of small rooms to stay out of small rooms.

But how do you do when your biggest phobia is food?

You stare at it for as long as possible and hope that it will just disappear into the unknown. He had stared at the bowl of mac and cheese for more then half an hour maybe more. It was harder then it sounded to start eating. The war that was going on in his body was far from over.

He had taken one bite of the small portion of food then he just couldn't handle it. He knew how mush butter and cheese it was in it and both butter and cheese was plenty of fat, and they probably stuffed more in his so he would gain weight. He pushed the bowl away and got up slowly he walks into his room and sees Chad standing there.

How the hell did he get in here?!

"Chad…" He smiles and walks over to his friend with painful steps. "When did you get here? I should've seen you if you walked through the dining room." He says shocked and hugs his friends warm body. He felt Chad's arm snake around his thin waist. "Please don't…" He says and takes a step back looking down on his feet.

His confidence was certainly not back.

"Sorry… Forgot how you felt about your self…" Chad mumbles.

"Its okay… Its just… I am trying I really am but its gonna take a long time Chad…" He says with a hoarse voice. Chad takes Troy's bony fingers in his and they stand there Chad looking at Troy and Troy looking at spot on the floor. Carefully he tilts his head upwards and look into his friend warm and patient eyes. He felt his heart beat faster inside of his chest his breathing got stuck in the back of his throat his stomach turned in anticipation.

Both teenage by leans in and their lips meet in the middle kissing softly, Troy savoured the sweet taste of chocolate and peanut and a small hint of coffee. The kiss ended to soon for Troy's liking, Chad rest his forehead against Troy's

"I love you Troy.. And I mean more then as a friend." He whispers, in case anyone else could hear him talk.

The words hit Troy like a ton of bricks, couldn't he have confessed this a bit earlier? "Not now Chad, I can't… I have to focus on getting out of here…" He says trying not to hurt Chad in any form sense he was easily bruised when it came to emotions.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to say that…" Chad says trying to hide his hurt emotions.

"It's not that I don't feel the same way because I do but I can't be involved with anyone now… I am really trying to get better and out of here…" Troy says and looks at him with pleading eyes wishing he would understand the choice he did now.

"I will help you get better…" Chad says softly and looks at Troy with those warm eyes he carried, Troy felt a lonely tear make its way down his face.

Chad was truly his best friend… Even when he tried as hard as he could to shut him out of his life he still stayed, unable to move like mountain!

"After everything I've done to you… How can you wanna help me?" Troy's trembling voice asks. Chad thumbs were doing soft motions over the back of Troy's hand.

"You do everything for your best friend…" Chad states simply and place a soft kiss on Troy's cheek. The two boys stood in silence for a long time just looking at each other. They stood in their own world no one could break the walls they had around them. Troy wanted to taste his friend's lips again but he couldn't bring him self to lean in… Because he didn't wanna use Chad… And he wasn't gonna do it.

"Will you wait for me when I get out?" Troy whispers softly, fear was flashing in his eyes as he waited for the dreaded answer his friend would soon spill to him. The answer that could give him a good reason to get out of here or get out of this hospital in a black body bag… Like Emma.

"You promise you will get out of here?" He asks back and the answer meant everything to Troy. He crashed his lips over Chad's again tasting the sweet taste of chocolate and peanut and that small hint of coffee.

"If I get the chance to be with you when I get out?" Chad nods. "Then yes I will get out of here…" He promise and Chad smiles widely at his best friend - now his future boyfriend's words. Their lips was soon moving against each others again.

"Troy why hav---" The voice was shocked by the sight in front of him. Two teenage boys were kissing. It is not something you see everyday in a children hospital. Who ever the person was who stood there walked out of the room because he or she didn't wanna disturb this moment, who knows how cranky Troy can be then?

The boys break apart and they both smile happily at each other of course Chad had to bring them down. "I haft to go home… Make some last homework before summer…" He says sadly. Troy nods knowing he couldn't keep him here the whole time he would get better.

"I understand Chad… I do… Just wish I wouldn't have gotten my self into this mess… Its easier to get in then it is to get out of it..." He explains to him and Chad nods showing he had understood what he said. Chad pressed his soft lips against Troy's forehead before they exchange their good byes and Chad leaves.

Troy sat down on the bed feeling exhausted after everything that had just happened. Now he was more focused then ever to get the hell out of here, the war inside his body just needed to realise that and he really needed a new therapist, but who should he tell that he needed a new therapist? With out any laughing at his reason to change. He sighs deeply and lays down on the bed, he needed to rest he was exhausted… He couldn't do mush these days with out being exhausted after a few minutes of activity.

He took his stuffed basketball and hugs it close to him. He inhales its smell and his nose is filled with Gabriella's perfume to his dismay mixed with his cologne he sighs and let his exhausted body fall into a peaceful slumber.

Some time during this slumber his body decides to rebel against him and his stupid choices. He woke up feeling dizzy and every ounce of life power left him, he had no idea what was happing. People screaming, children screaming in panic and fear some one was bent over him. He felt pain and dead then everything was black. He hadn't any memory.

He woke up by bright lights hitting him in the eyes. "Ow" He groans when he tries to move his body. He open his eyes and sees his parents sitting there looking worriedly at him. His voice must have been low sense his parents didn't react to it. He tried sitting up and he got his parents attention.

"Baby are you alright?" His mother asks worriedly and takes his hand in hers.

"What happened?" He asks groggily, not sure of what happened.

"Your body gave up Troy… You were about to die…" His father says disappointed and hurt nobody wanted to see their only child in this state.

"You think I wanted it to happen?!" He asks with a weak and hoarse voice. "I am trying to get better I really am… But.." He coughed and his mother gave him some water so he could wet his dry throat. Then he continued "It is al lot harder then just start to eat… " He explains to his parents. "But I would really appreciate if you at least tried to help me instead of avoiding me…" A tear fell down his face by the words he had just spoken. "Please help me…" He begs his parents.

His dad on his right side and his mother on his left side, they have one of his hands in theirs. "We will help you Troy… We will do what ever it takes to make you feel better…" His father promise him. "Wont we Lucille...?" He asks sternly to his separated wife.

"Of course we will sweet heart…" His mother promise him. Her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at who was calling.

"Answer that mom and I will be fine with out you!" Troy says with his hoarse voice. She push the call away and turn it of and puts it down in her handbag and looks at Troy with a smile. "Thanks…" Troy whispers

"You are my son… You are always gonna be what's most important to me and your father…" She smiles and lift his hand up and press a sweet kiss onto his knuckles. A slight smile appears on his lips by his mother's action. "I am sorry for the way I've acted… I should never put work before family…" She whispers.

"Its okay mom… As long as you don't go back I am happy about it…" He says he leans back on the pillows, he noticed a tube going out of his body? How could he not have noticed this?! "What the fuck is this?!" He asks in panic. If it is what he thinks it is… He is screwed.

"Its like an Iv only better… Gives you all the nutrition you need… They put it in last night because of what happened…" His mother explain to him, but he stooped listened after _Gives you all the nutrition you need.. _Everything he had worked for was gonna be to waste. No he had to think about this. He wanted to get out of the hospital so he could be with Chad but he didn't wanna gain they weight he was required to gain…

Why was this so dam hard?!

"What's wrong Troy? It looks like you are thinking on something…?" His father interrupts his thoughts.

"I was just thinking how great its gonna be when I get home…" He lies to his parents. They nod at his words and behind his smile his mind was working overtime.

* * *

Chad was worried…

Wouldn't Troy have texted him or anything by know? It was almost lunch and he hadn't heard a word from him sense yesterday and he was getting worried about him. More then usual because he had promised he would get out of there and still he doesn't make a sign that he is alive the next day?

That worries him.

"Chad are you coming down to the gym and practice some free-throws?!" It was Zeke who was asking and Chad nods slightly. He dumps his books in the locker and starts walking towards the gym he had spent many hours in with Troy… Hours of revelling truths to each other…

Flashback!

_The sweat was dripping of their still thin bodies. But they loved it. They had just finished their first practice with the Varsity team and just stayed behind to fool around a bit before heading home._

"_Troy I need to tell you something…" Chad suddenly says. Troy takes the ball and looks at his friend while breathing hard._

"_What's up Chad?" He asks and continues to study his friend with his blue eyes. He tries to regain his normal breathing while he waits for his friend to confession to him whatever there is he needs to tell him._

"_Don't freak out or anything but.. I think I am gay!" Chad says his voice trembling slightly._

"_So? Still Chad… And why would I care I am bi…" Troy says still trying to figure out why he should freak out about his best friend being gay. _

"_Yeah… That's probably why I told you first…" Chad smiles weakly. "I am just scared how my parents and everyone else will react when I tell them…" Chad says in a low tone, he looked into Troy's blue eyes. _

"_It will be okay Chad… You will always have me… And your parents are gonna accept you for who you are…" His friend says comforting and Chad tries his best to smile at his friends words. He just wished he could believe them like he did._

End of flashback

"Yo Chad! Come back to reality!" Zeke's booming voice echoed outside his head he spun around and saw Zeke standing there with the basketball in his hands. He nods slowly and the boys starts to play a one on one game… Chad having a hard time focusing sense his mind was occupied by a blue eye boy that was in the hospital at the moment. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Zeke asks harshly.

"I just got a lot on my mind right now Zeke!" Chad mutters and drops the ball to the ground and he fallow sitting on the gym floor groaning to him self.

"Something you wanna share with me?" Zeke asks and sits down next to his friend.

"What I am gonna say to you can never leave your mouth not even to the on you trust the most okay?!" Zeke nods showing he is promising to keep his mouth shut. Chad inhales a deep breath. "Okay… Troy is in the hospital for anorexia right now and yesterday I don't know we kinda promised that when he get out we will be together but usually he always text me around 8 and complain about the staff shoving food down his throat… But he hasn't texted me once today… And I am worried…" He says. Zeke looks at his friend.

"Maybe his phone have died or something?" Zeke suggests as the answer to no sign of Troy being alive question.

"We are talking about Troy, Zeke! He is obsessed with his phone! He freaks out if he has no connection!" Chad says with a groan. "I am probably overreacting about this aren't I?" Chad asks and looks at Zeke for some comforting words.

"I don't know… I don't think so… I mean I would probably react the same if Sharpay or some else I really care about is in the hospital…" Zeke says softly trying to comfort his friend.

Chad smiles thanks fully to him and Zeke nods. "I am here if you wanna vent some time…" Zeke assure him and Chad thank god or what ever there was that controlled this world to his amazing friends.

After school Chad walks home and when he comes inside the door he sees Jack and Lucille sitting there. "Something wrong?" He asks and look between them both.

"We just wanted to tell you that Troy is gonna be home this week, if you wanna say hi to him or anything like that…" Jack explains to Chad.

"Why is he home? I thought the hospital was better for him?" He asks very confused.

"They say that he need to be home for a few days sense the hospital is driving him insane… And they think he has a better chance at recovery if he gets the chance to be home…" Jack explains and a smile was twisting on Chad puffy lips.

YES! Troy was gonna be home! He could visit him easier!!

"When is he coming home?" He asks trying his best to hide the excitement his body held at this very second.

"In two days we will take him home… They are still having him on the hospital for observation after what happened yesterday…" Lucille says and shudders slightly.

"What happened yesterday?" He asks scared. Something had happened to Troy and he wasn't informed?!

"His body Gave up Chad… He was close to dying and it's a miracle he is alive!" Jack explains.

Chad was speechless.

Troy, his best friend had nearly died yesterday and nobody told him. Nobody seemed to bother by the facts if Troy died Chad's whole world would be shattered into a million pieces and no one could make him whole again. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispers horrified.

Both Jack and Lucille was quiet. That was a part they had both forgotten.

To inform the Danforth's.

"We are sorry Chad but our only thought was to make sure Troy was okay… We are really sorry but you haft to understand… Our only son was close to death!" Jack says.

"Its okay… As long as he is fine I am glad…" Chad says and flash them a smile.

* * *

He was starring at the clock.

In less then one hour he would be in his own home. Sure only for a week but still! He would be home! Sleep in his own bed! Shower alone! Go to the bathroom with out anyone standing outside listing to what he was doing! Home was freedom at this very moment.

"Troy time will not go faster by you staring at the clock I am sorry to say that…" Nick jokes softly to the fragile teenager.

"I know! I just wanna get out of here!" He says and smiles weakly. Nick put a warm hand on his bony back and pattered him like an old friend would do. Now he wanted home even more then he wanted before. Get home and just breath in everything that smelled like home instead of the smell of disinfected liquid.

And to his big joy! He would have to have the IV thing for a week, but instead eat some pills to make sure he didn't lose the weight he had gained with that thing.

Only forty minutes left, and they would be here in ten! Then he would be on his way home!

Ten minutes is incredibly slow when you want something to happen and these ten minutes? Must have been the slowest ones in Troy's life.

Finally the clock hit 03.15. They were gonna get him home now! The voices sounded in the end of the hall way and his heart was racing in excitement and joy. He never thought he could be this happy just by going home!

An hour later Troy found him self laying on his bed. The bed he truly missed. Chad knocked o the door and snuck inside soundlessly. "I've missed you…" He whispers to the fragile boy on the bed…

"I've missed you to Chad believe me I have…" Chad sat down and Troy got up they looked at each other for second before leaning and meeting in a soft kiss. Lucille passed the open door and her heart melted at the sight in front of her. And she also knew if Troy really wanted to be with Chad he would do anything in his power to stay in this world…


	13. Important note not chapter!

Hey guys... I am just gonna annouce to you that I will delete Sex drugs and rock and roll...

No one is reviwing and I wanna focus 100% on Fragile boy

Sorry for those who read it...

Love RandigZebra


	14. Chapter Twelve: Stay with me

**It will be alot easier to update more often now beacause i am going in on my last week at school! yes!! any way i hope you enjoy this chapter and will leave me a review beacuse seriously I get like ONE each chapter can i get some more please?!**

**I don't own hsm!**

* * *

The movie rolled in front of their eyes. The soft movements of his fingers on his breakable arm made him relax into his rock hard chest comfortable. He could feel the lips on top of his head every now and then. He enjoyed the safe feeling Chad gave him. He would never change this to anything in the world. He knew it was late and Chad would probably need to get home soon but he was gonna stay in his arms as long as possible. Troy's fingers played with the zipper on the zip up sweatshirt Chad was wearing, pulling it down so it was at his level and he could let the cold metal fumble between his fingers. He smiles to his chest and was happy that he had him in this position, so close that made him feel safe and warm.

"What time is it?" Chad deep voice murmur against the chestnut coloured hair. Troy shrugs. He really didn't care. He wanted to stay in this position forever and Chad didn't seem to disagree when he didn't even bother to look what the time was, he simply laid his head back down on the soft pillows and continues to draw invincible patterns on the breakable arm and watch the movie neither of them really watched.

"Chad? What are we?" Troy suddenly asks, his eyes glancing up to is best friend. He was petrified of his answers. They hadn't made it official that they were a couple or anything like that.

He heard Chad take a deep break, did he even knew what they were? What did he want them to be? It was silence in the room. Chad was trying to figure out what they were Troy guessed.

"I don't know…" He answers honestly. "But I want us to be…" Troy sat up so he could watch his friend closer. "A couple…" He whispers shyly. A smile was tugging on Troy's lips.

"I want that to.." He whispers. He brushes his lips lightly against Chad's before pressing them softly against them. Sealing the words he just uttered. "Are you my boyfriend now?" He asks looking into those dark orbs his best friend carried.

"I think so…" Chad says and presses his lips against Troy's again. A throat is cleared and both boys looks blushing at the door were Anne stand.

"Chad do you wanna stay for dinner?" She asks kindly.

"Uhm yeah that would be nice." Chad says and nods.

"I am not that hungry Anne… I don--" Troy was cut of by the older woman in the doorway.

"I didn't asks you Troy! You are eating!" She says and leaves the doorway.

"Nice to know I have some say in stuff around this house…" He mumbles.

"Troy… You haft to eat… Okay? We just want you to get better… So at least try and eat… Please." Chad says and the dark eyes was covered by sadness. It felt like some one was stabbing Troy's heart with butcher knives over and over again.

"I try…" He whispers to his best friend who nods to him knowing he can't to anything more then try his best.

They got back in the comfortable position again. No words was spoken simply enjoying the quiet and peace they wanted and probably needed more then they thought. Troy felt his eyes drop slowly. God he was tired. Those hospital-beds wasn't comfortable to sleep in. He breath in the musky scent of Chad and placed it in his memory for those night she would be spending alone. The smell was out concurred by the strong smell of chicken wok that was made downstairs. He sighs and hides his face in Chad's chest trying to shut the smell of food outside, he didn't want it. But he would eat it so it would shut them up. He knew they would fallow him like a hawk when he ate. The eyes would fallow when he would scoop a new bite of dinner and then go down his stomach.

"_Its better to eat a little and it stays down then it is to eat mush and you throw it up again…" _

The doctors voice reminded him when he sat by the table and tried to eat his chicken wok. The spicy taste was still fresh in his memory even though it was nearly a half year he ate it. He had barely eaten a quarter of the portion he had been served when he put the fork and knife down showing he was finish with his meal.

"You are not eating more then that?" His father asks worriedly.

"No… I am full…" He says and wash it down with the water he had poured up. His parents was worried by the small portion. "This is more then what I eat at the hospital… Don't worry…" He tries to calm his parents a bit even if it was hard when their only son have anorexia and barely eats.

"Okay… I am driving you to the psychologist tomorrow…" His mother says softly.

"Yeah okay…" He mutters.

Dam it! Now he can't get out of it like he had planned he would do if he drove there by himself. He sighs deeply and looks up at Chad looking if he was finished witch he wasn't so he leaned back on the chair and waits for his friend to finish.

When he finally finished they escaped to Troy's room once again.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Troy asks carefully.

"I don't know sense I have school tomorrow… But I can always ask my parents…" He says softly and Troy nods hoping he would be able to stay the night. But is pretty sure he wont sense he knows that David and Leslie are pretty harsh on such rules as staying at a friends house on school night.

He studied Chad's back closely while he talked into the phone. He could see the perfect muscled back underneath his white t-shirt, making his dark skin look even darker. It hugged his upper body perfectly. He smiles at the knowing that he was his boyfriend now. Not Brads or the guy before Brad. But he belonged to him. That knowledge made his lips into a grin.

Chad turned around and saw the grin on his face. "What are you grinning about?" He asks teasingly. "Mom said I could stay here if I promised her to go to school tomorrow…" He smiles softly. Troy place his arms around his neck and peck his lips.

"Good!" He smiles. Chad put his hands carefully around his waist and Troy him have them there. Under his hands he could feel each bone of his spine and ribcage. "I know I need to gain weight… You don't haft to tell me that…" He whispers and he hides in his neck.

"I wasn't going to…" Chad whispers in his ear. "I bet people have told you that a million times already…" He ads and Troy nods in his neck.

"Wanna watch an other movie?" Troy asks changing the subject completely.

"Sure why not…" Chad smiles and they ends up in the warm comfortable bed once again

--

He was tensing up in the front seat.

He didn't wanna be here!

He wanted to run away.

He turned to his mother opening his mouth but soon he close it again. She wouldn't believe him if he told her what that psycho psychologist was doing to him. He looked out on the road again trying to found some strength for him to survive this meting. They stopped outside the hospital he would have his meeting and they get out of the car and goes inside the building and to the unit he would be waiting a few minutes before he got inside.

"Mom, please don't make me go to him! I beg you!" He says and look at his mother with pleading eyes. Maybe if he pulled the puppy eyes stunt she would let him of the hook. At least for today!

"And why is that sweetheart?" She asks her son in a soft tone and sees past his innocent look.

Would he tell her the truth? No she wouldn't believe him "I don't like him, okay!" He says after making up a reasonable lie his mother would hopefully buy and give him a new psychologist that would be a fucking rapist! Okay he hadn't raped him but who knew how long it would take for him before he did!?

"He is one of the best Troy and we will only give our baby what's best for him." His mother answers softly and Troy is about to come up with an other reason when the damn receptionist shouts out

"Troy Bolton! You're next!"

"Mom...!" He says desperately when he get up and make his way over to the white door. Behind that white door a lunatic was hiding!

"I pick you up in an hour!" She says sweetly and waves at him when he walks inside the white door unknowing to what really happened during those sessions.

"Hello Troy!" Matthew great warmly.

"Please don't hurt me!" He says as he stops in his tracks when he comes inside the door. He hears Matthew breath behind him.

Troy could feel the tobacco smoke on his breath when he bent down and whispers seductive in his ear "Why would I hurt a boy like you? I love you, remember?" He feels the arms snake around his barely existence waist

"What you do isn't love it's insanity!" He shoots back and tries to get out of the iron hold he held on the breakable boy. Troy wanted cry. But he wouldn't give him that pleasure of seeing him weaker then he already was.

"No… I love you Troy… And I know deep inside you love me to…" He says and place his lips beneath his ear. Making Troy wiggle his body in discomfort by the disgusting affection this old man was showing him.

"I will never love you! I love someone else!" Troy whispers horrified. He tries to take a step forward to get out of his grip but he only hugs him tighter to his body. "Please let me go!" He whisper desperately wanting to be anywhere but here. He felt a salt tear escape his eye and fall down his cheek.

"Calm down… I don't want my baby to cry!" Matthew says in a soft voice. He turned Troy around and hugged him closer to his tobacco smelling body. Troy tried to struggle but it was impossible when he had no muscles and the man was so mush bigger then he was.

"I am not your baby! So stop calling me that!" Troy whispers harshly. Matthew must have been shocked by the sudden change in Troy other wise submissive attitude.

"What did you say?" Matthew asks making sure he had heard right.

"I am not your baby so stop calling me that!" He repeated this time louder so there was no way he could miss the point he was making right now. Matthew frowns at the words that left Troy's mouth. He was not supposed to make resistance! He was supposed to be submissive and scared. Troy's body was shaking and this didn't went unnoticed by Matthew he smirked at Troy's insecurity.

"When will you realize I am everything you will need…" Matthew whispers in his ear.

"When will you realize I will tell somebody about your 'treatment!'" Troy shoots back and takes a step back from Matthew escaping the horrible smell of tobacco.

"You wouldn't…" Matthew says mocking his words.

"If it makes me free from you? Hell yes!" He mutters, his eyes searching for an exit out of this room. To bad Matthew was blocking the only way out. Troy breath deeply. He could try and make him circular around the room and make his way out of there that way. He took a slow step to his right and he saw Matthew fallowing his small step. He took an other step to his right. He felt a bit of hope when Matthew continued fallow his small steps.

When he was just a foot away from the door he forced him self to remain calm and not do anything to drastic this very moment it wasn't until his arm was in reach for the doorknob his hand lungs at it and twisting it before getting him self out of the god forsaken room.

He runs!

Even though it hurt like hell it would feel a thousand times better then sitting in there and just take the disgusting assault Matthew was showering him in. When he was at the entrance he leaned against the white wall and let him self breath. Now he was sure Matthew wasn't gonna fallow him. So he sat there and waited until his mother would come around and pick him up and let him go home.

--

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" It was his mothers schooling voice. A voice she always used when he was in trouble but he hoped after hearing his version of what happened he wouldn't be in trouble anymore.

"Yeah mom?" He asks as he looks up at her.

"How dare you just run out of the therapy session?" Her hands on her hips and the stern look showed him she wasn't kidding.

"I don't wanna talk about here… Can we take this at home? Please?" He begs as he lift him self up from the ground and looks her in the eye.

"Yes but we _will _talk about it when we get home! You understand me?" She says as her look soften a bit.

"Yes mom. I understand you…" He says weakly and puts on fake smile and starts walking over to the car. He sat in the passenger seat trying to figure out how to tell her why he had just run out of there.

He looks up when she turns up in the driveway he turned up so many times in.

With slow steps they get inside. They sit down on the couch.

"Can you explain to me now why you just left the session?" She asks mush softer now then she had the hospital.

He looks up in her eyes. Trying to form the words so it would make sense when he actually spoke them.

"He… Uhmm… I… We…" He has no idea how to say this to his mother.

"What Troy?" She asks still in the soft tone.

"Umm… He thought that I… That I was his…" His voice died and his mother become worried about this of course. He didn't miss the worry in her eyes as he continued speaking. "He thought that I was his boyfriend or something…" He whispers, looking down on the floor in shame.

"Did he do anything to you?" His mother asks worried.

"He touched me and kissed me… nothing more…" He says and decide he should leave know but his mother didn't allow him as she pulled him down again. This conversation wasn't over!

"How long have he done this to you Troy?" She asks and he looks up carefully.

"Sense the first talk I had with him… So nearly two months…" He whispers.

"And you didn't tell us sooner because?" Yes she was very worried about her son and like it wasn't enough he would have to go through having anorexia but a paedophilic psychologist to? What was wrong with this world?

"I didn't think it was such a big deal…" He mutters.

"Troy! What he did to you is sexual harassment to minor! He can go to jail for that! You should have told us the first time he did something like that!" His mother says he just nods with tears in his eyes. Suddenly feeling regret for shouting at her son who hadn't done anything wrong she take him in his arms and holds him. "I am sorry for shouting but I get worried when you don't tell me stuffs like these… You haft to do it if something like this happen okay? Promise?" She asks.

"I promise…" He mumbles from her shoulder.

--

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Chad give it a rest! I didn't wear a pink glitter jacket in third grade!" Troy defends him self.

"Then why do I have still fresh in my mind?" Chad asks mocking.

"You probably mixed me up with Ryan or something!" He mutters.

The couple had been laying in Troy's bed for the last hours. It was the last night before Troy would return to that hellhole and stay there until he was fully recovered. Chad did not know about the 'Psychologist incident' and he wasn't gonna find out. It would just make him more worried then he already are about Troy.

"Yeah of course I did mixed you up with Ryan…" Chad chuckles. Troy feels his whole upper body vibrate of the warm chuckle he just let out. Troy smiles and place a soft kiss on his clad chest then glancing up at Chad who had his eyes closed and as running a hand through his hair that made Troy relax completely into his lovers chest.

"Yes you did! Because I have never worn a pink glitter jacket!" Troy mutters and he could feel Chad chuckle warmly once again and then he sighs deeply. "What's wrong?" Troy asks concerning lacing his voice.

"Its just I like this… And I just don't want you to leave for the hospital tomorrow…" He admits softly.

"And you think I wanna go back to that damn hospital?" Troy asks.

"No…" Chad says softly.

"It feels like I recover better here then I do at the hospital… At least people care about me for real here… There it's just because they haft to…" He mutters annoyed.

"I promise I will visit your more often okay?" Chad says.

"Good… Because if I haft to watch an other cartoon with Louise or any other of the small children…" He says.

"Yeah because I am gonna make you do better thing or what?" Chad jokes and Troy hit him lightly in the chest.

"I have a roommate you know!"

"I know…"

Then it went silence over the room. It was a comfortable silence, that the both enjoyed after talking non-stop for a long time. Troy sighs happily and snuggles closer into Chad's side, breathing in for the 100th time the musky sent of him.

"Can I barrow a t-shirt from you?" Troy suddenly founds him self asking Chad.

"Yeah sure… But why?" Not that Chad minded barrow out his clothes to friends and especially Troy but he just didn't understand why he would want one now.

"So I can sleep in it when I am at the hospital so I can feel the smell of you…" Troy y innocent and smiles up to his boyfriend.

"I should have known that shouldn't I?" Chad asks chuckling

"Yeah I think you should but then again you have always been the stupid one…" Troy laughs and Chad pretends to be offended by his words but soon enough he laughs along with Troy and the share a sweet kiss.

"I love you…" Troy says against his lips giving them a peck.

"I love you to…" Chad responds and capture Troy's lips in a deep kiss then the ones before.

"Boys! Even though you seem comfortable Leslie just calls she wants her son back Troy…" Jack says as he stands in the doorway.

"Its called knocking dad!" Troy mutters to his dad. Jack chuckles softly and leave them alone.

"I guess I need to head home…" Chad says disappointed.

"Yeah… But not with out leaving your t-shirt with me!" Troy grins.

Chad pulls of his t-shirt and steals one from Troy so he has something to sleep in as well.

The boys says good bye and Troy sighs when he sees Chad walking down the street…

He wanted him to stay with him…


	15. Authors note

Hey guys!

I know I am really bad at updating this and my work scheme was a lot more then I expected and when I get home from work I am exhusted!

But don't think I have forgotten this story I haven't! But I am trying to get a really good chapter and I want you to enjoy reading it and not the

same things happen all the time! And I have a small writers block on it! But I am sure it will solve it self soon enough!

I hope you gys dont hate me for being bad at updating! And I hope you will wait until the next chapter is out and enjoy reading

this story as mush as I love writting it :)

xoxo Sara


	16. Chapter Thirteen: How did this happen?

**I know its sucks!** And its short but you gotta understand me I have been stressed out to the max lastley and just really confused about

everything that is going on in my life! Believe me if I could make my problems go away and just focus on writing I would

but some how this stupid world decide to be a bitch to me and some old problems showed up... Just please

try to understand... I am begging you!

Now enjoy the sucky chapter and give me a rewiev :)

Love RandigZebra

* * *

"Four pounds Troy!" The doctor announces.

"That is not that good is it?" He asks slowly taking in the weight he had gained during the week he had been home, he gets of the scale and pulls on his sweatshirt and sweat pants he wore that day.

"Troy… You gained weight that is all that matters…" The doctor says in a soft tone. "It's a step in the right direction…" The voice was as gentle as silk and warm.

"I just thought I would gain even more sense I've only been laying in my bed and eaten…" He says leaving out the part that his boyfriend had occupied him with better activities because the doctor doesn't have to know every single move he had been taking while he had been at home.

"This is a long process Troy, but once your system gets used to have food at regular points each day it will start to keep more and more of it until you gain the weight that is required then you are out of here…" Troy smiles gratefully t the doctor and then he leaves the room to go to his room, and when he had arrived last night he had found that Lauren had been removed sense it was to dangerous for her to be at this unit of the hospital so she had been removed to a safer unit.

He has been informed that he would be seeing a new physiatrist, a Dr Lena Ober, and he hoped that she was normal and wouldn't do anything scary or disgusting against him. She would be dropping by during the day so they would get to know each other a bit before they started their deep conversation to the reason he started this… diet.

And almost as on cue when he thought about her he saw a woman in her late thirties standing in his doorway looking for someone. "Are you Troy Bolton?" She asks pulling a curl of her blonde hair behind her ear while looking in the room.

"That would be me…" He says hoarsely before clearing his throat in discomfort.

"I am Lena Ober your new physiatrist…" She introduces herself and walks into the room and stretch out her hand for him to grab it.

"And I am Troy Bolton your new patient…" He introduce him self while he takes her hand small in his bony one. She smiles warmly to him. At least she looked innocent. His eyes scanned her whole body, she wasn't a stick but she wasn't overweight either she was normal, wore simple dark jeans and a t-shirt her glasses was rectangular and fitted her face nicely.

"I am sure you and I will get along well…" She smiles softly to him.

"Yeah I hope so…" He smiles weakly. They exchange a few more words before she has to leave and have a talk with an other patient. Troy sat on the bed and took up his cell he dialled the number to his mothers cell and waited for her to pick up.

"_Lucille Bolton speaking_…" She says in a professional manner, and Troy smiles softly at it.

"Hi mom… Its me…" He says slowly waiting for her reaction when she knew who was talking to her.

"_Hi sweetie… How are you?_" She asks happy to hear from her son.

"I am fine… I have gained four pound while I was at home… I know its not mush but It's a start right?" He says and laughs nervously. Maybe she wouldn't think he gained enough weight. He didn't want to disappoint them again.

"_That is great sweetie! I am so proud of you… What are you up in now? 114?_" Not knowing about the weight loss he had at the hospital that went down to a low 104 pounds.

"Ehm… 108 pounds mom…" He says a bit awkward. She wasn't supposed to find out about that.

"_When did you loose those other 10 pounds Troy?_" She asks her son sharply.

"In the beginning when I was here… I continued to throw up and not eat… I am sorry… Its just seemed like the right thing at the moment." He explains to his mother. He hears her sigh in the other end and it feels like he betrayed his parents even more by doing that.

"_But you are planning on to gain weight right sweetie?_" She drops the fact that he had lost ten pounds while he was in the hospital, a place were it should be impossible for him to lose weight.

"Yeah I am… I want to get out of here soon…" He says softly and he can feel his mothers smile on the other side of the conversation. That made a smile come on to his face to. All he wanted was to make his parents proud.

"_And you will be out of there soon to baby if you continue to gain weight…_" She says softly to him.

"I know mom… Its like dinner in a few minutes so I guess I haft to hang up.." He says.

"_Okay sweetie… Try to eat as mush as you can and I hope that I see you soon… I love you.._" Troy smiles his the words his mother spoke.

"I love you to mom…" He smiles and hangs up. He puts his phone on the table he had by the beds side. He gets of his bed and walks out to the dining room and sees that they are setting up dinner He looks at it and tries to regain his good mood. He sits down at the table and waits for dinner.

--

Caroline Skiffs was the biggest gossip girl on the school. She always had the latest news about everyone and everything. As she entered the child unit in the hospital to visit her sick little brother she had no idea she would have the latest gossip of the history. And as soon she knew it the whole school would know. And the secret would no longer remain a secret.

The second she stepped inside the unit her brother was on she felt a strange feeling washing over her. But she shrugs it of as worries for her brother. But when she saw her brother playing with his friends he had made at the hospital she knew it couldn't have been worries she had felt a few seconds earlier. She sits down on a chair and watch her little brother play innocently with his friends and she can't help but smile to them when ever they looked at her with big curious eyes.

"Caroline!!" The little voice squealed when he realised his big sister was there she smiles to him and soon they share a deep discussion on what has happened in the hospital sense the last time she had been here. "And there is a boy that is the same age as you who is here for anorexo!" He exclaims.

"Do you mean Anorexia??" She question softly.

"Yeah! And he is really skinny! But George said he was a skeleton who was gonna destroy all humans that is why he pretends to have anorexo!" The little boy exclaims dramatically. Like any other six year old he bought any lie that people told him. And this seemed like no exception.

"Chris… Anorexia is a serious illness… You can die from it… So I swear no one is working undercover…" The older sister explains softly to her little brother.

"But George said…" The little boy begins again.

"George lied!" Caroline states. Suddenly she sees Troy Bolton walking past the play area texting quickly on his phone not noticing the gossip girl, that would by the end of this hour spread the news.

"That is the boy with anorexa!!!" Chris exclaims and points in the direction Troy just went, a evil smirk started to form on the blondes face. She would get even with Troy fucking Bolton!

--

The next day when Chad arrived at the school he was met by pointing fingers and whispers. What the hell was going on? That was the first question taking over his head. He suddenly felt so small and as a outcast of the school instead of one of the most popular guys. Everyone's stares made him wanna turn around and run home and hide under his bed like he did when he was younger. He walked up to his friends seeing them talking among them self, they become quiet when he arrived to them.

"What?" He asks with a small and petrified voice.

"Is it true??" Gabriella is the first to speak up to a confused Chad.

"What is true?" He asks even more confused.

"Is Troy in the hospital for Anorexia?" Gabriella continues asking the obvious unknowing Chad about the rumour's that was circling around the school.

Chad didn't respond and his eyes searched them selves down to his black sneakers he was wearing. He didn't know what to answer to that. Was he supposed to keep his promise to Troy or say the truth that the school already seemed to know. He would only confirm the truth that as rumoured.

"Chad?" Zeke asks. He already knew the truth about their best friend. Chad just nodded telling him that he confirm the truth. "It's the truth… He have been starving himself for almost four months… And now he is in the hospital so he can recover and be healthy again…" Zeke explains softly to his friends.

The group was in shock of the words that left his mouth. Troy had always been the smart one… He wasn't one of those people who did stuff like that. He was supposed to be the reasonable one who would stop others from doing things like that and yet he ended up doing something like that him self.

"Oh my god…" Sharpay whisper horrified. "Shouldn't we have noticed that?"

"We did… He just denied everything we asked. And we believed his words." Zeke says and looks between his friends that were registered the information they just had been confirmed.

--

His eyes scanned over the pages. He was killing some time. He had just finished his session with the physiatrist and he couldn't deny he like Lena. She was understanding and if he didn't wanna talk about a certain subject she asked him what he wanted to talked about so he would feel a bond to her.

He really wished he would have gotten her from the beginning then maybe he would have come further in his recovery process then he had now. He just push those thoughts a side and focused on the future instead.

The faint knock on his door made his head to shoot up and he didn't only saw his boyfriend but all of his others friends to.

He was scared!

No that was an understatement! They would judge him because of this!

They weren't supposed to know about his.. condition.

"You always know how to make people worried…" Sharpay begins softly in a joking manner.

"And you find good reasons to skip school…" Zeke ads.

Troy smiles warmly to his friends. They didn't hate him for doing this. They were his friends.

"So when are you getting out of here so we can play some ball?" Zeke asks.

"I get out when I have gained the weight I need to… And I've got 50 pounds to go… After that I can start working out and gain the last 30 pounds in muscle… Or at least that is my plan…" He says softly to his friends.

"Sounds like a great plan…" Chad smiles softly and press a soft kiss against his lips.

"OMG! OMG!" Both Gabriella and Sharpay squeals happily.

"What??" Both Troy and Chad asks looking confused before the realised that the gang still didn't know that they gotten together yet. The boys smiles to the ecstatic girls.

"Your not mad Gab?" Chad asks carefully.

"Why would I be mad! You two together is like the cutest thing ever! Seriously I always knew that some time you two would end up together!" She squeals and Troy and Chad exchange questioning look between one and other. They shake their heads deciding that the screaming girls. They share a kiss again.

"Guys! You two are my guys but do you haft to make out all the time?!" Zeke asks and his eye brows rise to form in to a bow on the dark forehead.

"Two kisses Zeke!" Troy held up his hand demonstrating how many kisses they had shared sense the friends arrived.

"But there will be more because I know both of you!" Zeke mutters and the two boys just smiles at their grumpy friend.

--

When Chad arrived home that night he saw his parents in the kitchen window holding each other close and they seemed to whisper sweet nothing in each others ears. He was happy that even after years of being together they hadn't seemed to lost the puppy love that had started this marriage. It would be simple things Chad had noticed that made them the strong couple that they were. It could be for an example that his father had made dinner for his mother even though it was just something simple it still showed that she didn't haft to dinner every single night. Or when he came home from work and with out a word her hands was on his shoulder soften up those strained muscles.

He walked up the last steps of the path that lead to the door and he opened the it. He could hear the mumbles from the kitchen of his parents talking. He continued his journey and ended up outside the kitchen looking at his parents loving embrace. He wish he would be able to hold Troy like that soon, whispering sweet nothing in his ear. He smile at the thought of doing that with him.

"Chad you already home?" His father notice and they let go of each other looking at their son. "How is Troy?" He asks in a soft tone.

Chad smiles to his parents for caring so mush about his boyfriend. "He gained a few pounds but still look like a skeleton but I think he will be okay pretty soon… When he makes up his mind he goes for it…" Chad smiles softly to his mother and father that seemed pleased with the answer the received from their son.

"Chad as long as you are his friend…" He begins and Chad gave him a look that said 'you can do better then that dad' "Boyfriend" He corrects him self. "He will be fine… He has come a long way just because you are so damn stubborn to back out of you promises… And that is a good thing…" He smiles and puts his hand on his son shoulder.

"You taught me I guess…" He says softly.

"No… That you taught your self…" His mother spoke up and looks warmly at her son.

Chad just shrugs and leaves his parents to go back to their making out he had better things to do…

--

That night Troy stayed up very long. He couldn't bring him self to sleep. His friends knew his secret… A secret he had tried so hard to keep. Then it hit him! Who the hell found out first that he was in here? Chad wouldn't tell he knew that! But then who did?!?!


	17. Chapter Fourteen: We do it my way

**PLEASE READ!**

**I hope you like this, as you may have noticed I have lost intrest in this story but there is like two or three chaper left of this story and after that I might take a little break but just a few weeks sense I am addicted to start new things. But then I am gonna do short stories, nothing that is above like ten chapters and that is because I wanna be intressed in the stories I write! I hope you like this any way and I am glad if you made it down here and leave a review and tell me what you think about this and this chaper :P**

**Love Sara :)**

---

When it was the week Chad's and Troy's had their first anniversary. Troy sat in the therapy room -as he liked to call it- talking to Lena like he always did on Tuesdays he was sitting in the arm chair listing too her story.. As it turns out she had a friend when she was a teenager who suffered from anorexia and she wasn't as lucky as he was in the moment she never got the help she needed.

"That's why you became a psychiatrist to help others?" Troy's eyes was searching answers from her face and when she nod he gets his answer and after that he just doesn't know what to say.

"But we aren't here to talk about why I became a psychiatrist… We are here to help you… So I have heard that you have a boyfriend?" She asks with a big smile on her face making Troy's face turns pink he doesn't know why it just does.

"Yeah… We have been together nearly a month… On Friday to be exact…" He smiles at the thought. It was just the fact that they were probably gonna spend it in the hospital sense he wasn't really allowed to leave the hospital.

"So it's the first anniversary then?" She asks with a smile playing on the lips.

"Yeah… It wont be so special though sense I am stuck in here…" He says sadness was evident in his voice. It was clear to the female that he was not really happy about the situation. He wanted to have a special night with the boy he cared about… She smiles gently to him.

"You know what… I'll see what I can do and maybe I can make sure you two have a great evening with out the hospitals surroundings… I am not making any promises but I will see what I can do…" She smiles softly to the teenage boy who brightens up by her kinds words… Even if it wasn't possible she had at least tried and that was all that mattered to Troy in the end.

"Would… Would you do that for me??" He asks stuttering looking at her with questioning eyes. She wasn't joking. His heart was beating with excitement. She would really try for him.

"Of course… I will talk to your doctors and I will come by tomorrow and tell you how it went okay?" She asks with the same excitement he felt.

--

Jack Bolton had always loved his job. Seeing teenagers develop into young adults during the four years they attend East High. From being shy when they come through the doors for the first time to the last day and they accepted their diplomas, he was proud to be a part of the process when the teenagers found them self. During his years as a coach he had been many peoples role model and some of them even told him secrets that their parents would never find out.

Then he asked him self the question. How come he could be more successful with other peoples kids then his own child? How could he fail to see that his son wasn't eating like he should. He maybe had succeeded as coach but as a father he had failed big time. He sighs as his students to being to fill the gym. They seated on the bleachers and waited for instructions from their teacher.

"Okay students today--" He was cut of by a student.

"Coach is it true that Troy isn't in school because he has Anorexia?" The male student asks.

"Why my son isn't at school isn't any of your business but he has a reason for not attending school like he should… Now I would like to continue my class with out being interrupted! The next one who asks a question that refer to my son, I will detention. I am clear?!" The angry teacher was coming forward. They had no right to interfere with his personal life.

"Yes coach Bolton…" The class says in one union.

Then he continued his class without being interrupted this time.

--

Chad walked though the corridors he had walked so many times before. His eyes glued to the floor that had been white from the beginning but now it was simply grey after years and thousands of students walking on it. He wondered if anyone had bean wearing the same thoughts he carried right now. He was worried about Troy. He knew that someone had told the school that he was in the hospital… He just didn't know who.

He turns into is locker and put in his combination and put in his books before he heads of to lunch. The stares was not easy to ignore he noticed… Like he was a freak. Maybe he was. Dating the anorexic boy. Was it a stupid move? What if they broke up? What if he was just something he needed in the process while he recovered? No! He has to stop thinking thoughts like that. Troy and he loved each other and nothing was gonna change that. Or maybe it would change in the future but not now because they both needed each other.

"Chad are you ready for lunch?" The blonde ask him he nods and walks after Sharpay into the cafeteria people talking and staring at him. He sits down with his friends his head hung down over the red and white table. He didn't exactly know why he felt so depressed… He just did. But he thought it could be because that he wouldn't be able to spend the whole Friday with his boyfriend. He sighs heavy before taking a bite of the tuna sandwich his mother had made him for lunch. He could feel his friends worried looks on him.

"Could you please stop looking at me?" He asks his head never leaving its position over the table. They turned their eyes away and he could only guess that they exchanged worried glances with each other before they went back to talking with each other.

--

The door to the child unit was opened and everyone was curious who was visiting, everyone hoping that it was someone for them, the woman who was walking with confident steps seemed to know were she was heading. Walking into the room were a anorexic boy were stationed.

"Troy, I made you some cookies! I wont leave until you finished them." Troy looked up and saw the woman who was like mother to him. The gray hair being pulled back in a hard knot in her neck and the blue jeans and white button up shirt. It was his Anne he knew and loved. (**I missed her LOL xD**)

"Hello to you to Anne…" He smiles softly. He put away the book he had been occupying him self with and sits up to get a better look at Anne.

"So you want to eat some cookies and talk?" She asks softly.

"Yeah sure why not…" His voice was kind as he scooted over so she could sit down. She hands him the box of cookies she was carrying and he opened the box and slowly started to eat one of them, even if his mind started to count how many calories they contained and how mush weight he would gain by eating all of them. And by all of them he meant the four that was in that box.

"You usually have them finished of by now…" Anne's soft voice cut of his math equation that was processing inside his head. He had barely eaten half and that was with mush force he had propped it inside him. "I thought you were getting better…" She says in a still very soft and gentle tone.

"I am… Its just that… My sense and brain isn't very cooperative at the moment…" He explains and her eyes begs him to go on. "My sense says this is a good thing that I have started to gain weight but my brain says it's the worst that can happen specially when it wants me to lose more weight…" He explains. "Its so mush more then just the eating part… It al these mental stuff to… Its not easy as everyone thinks…" He says quietly.

"I never said it was easy Troy…" She says slowly. "But when they said that you were on your way of getting better I thought you gotten you appetite back…" She says slowly.

"I have believe I have… I eat like a third of the meals now… In the beginning I didn't eat anything… Now at least I eat something and it stays down.." He says and hopes that it will be good enough answer for Anne to accept.

"I want to have back the old Troy Bolton…" She says. "But I guess he is gone.."

"Yeah I am sorry for screwing things up… For making you worried…" He says and he knows it will take a lot more to gain their trust back. But at least it was a start.

"Its not me you need to apologize to Troy…" Anne says and he knows that she is right. Its his parents that needs that apology, but then again they had been some sort of trigger for him to begin this. He didn't know what to do right now… He just wished that what ever would happen it would be a good thing.

--

It was Friday and Troy was currently waiting for Chad to come get him. They decided to keep it down. Just a movie and some dinner afterwards. But it was enough for both of them, and they decided to go to the next town that was about forty minutes away. Neither of them wanted the stares so it would be better to go to a town were nobody knew them. So here he sat waiting for his boyfriends arrival hoping he would show soon enough because he was tired of waiting.

"So you got a date tonight?" It was Nick. Troy nods slowly. Was there anything else to say about this? He was going on a date with his boyfriend of a month. Nothing big but still big enough to count as a good evening together. "Just so you know we need you back before 11, because that is when the night staff comes in…" He inform the fragile teenager.

"I know you have told me that a millions times just today…" He says and a soft smile. The staff that was working during the day and night had agreed to let Troy go on this date, with out the other staff knowing. So really he was breaking the rules not that he cared though… He just wanted one night out of that place.

Nick left the teenager alone, and when the dark skinned boy showed up in his door he smiles and walks over to him lacing their hands together pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Hey…" He whispers softly.

"Hi…" Chad whispers back before pressing their lips back together in a loving kiss. "Ready to go?" He asks softly. Troy nods and they leave the unit with out being noticed by either the staff or the kids. Seated in Chad's car they started the drive to the movies were they decided to see the latest Harry Potter sitting in the back so they could steal kisses from one and other with out hearing words about them being disgusting.

When the movie ended they went to a small Italian restaurant. Chad taking a big portion of pasta and a coke while Troy only took some Cesar salad and water. Chad's looks was filled with worries and concern. Troy knew that he wouldn't stop worrying until he was healthy both physically and mentally, the mentally part could take a long time to get healthy from sense it was usually that put them in the position they were in.

"You are not eating more then that?" Chad asks worried.

"No… Not very hungry…" Troy answers quietly when he left more then half of his portion on the plate to show that he wasn't eating anything more. He drank the water he had in his glass before putting it down. "Chad you don't haft to be worried… I am fine… I have eaten and it will stay down!" He promises his boyfriend.

"I just thought you would eat more sense you said--" Chad was cut of by his angry boyfriend.

"I know I said that I was getting better but just because I am getting better it doesn't mean that I magically go back to eating like I did before I got Anorexia!" Troy shoots at his boyfriend who looked down on his plate with food. "I am sorry Chad… But you are not the first who thinks I am eating more now…" He apologize.

"It okay… I shouldn't push you so mush… It's a long process…" He whispers understanding and nods slowly.

"Look Chad if this is to mush for you to handle I understand…" Troy says. "I want to be with you I want to but… With me being anorexic maybe it isn't such a good idea…" Troy looks into Chad's eyes.

"I am not giving up on us Troy I am not…" Chad says with desperation in his voice.

"I didn't say we should give up… But put it on hold for a month or two… Just until I get better, so I can focus on getting better… Do you understand Chad?" Troy pleads with the broken boy in front of him. He didn't want to hurt Chad he really didn't.

"I understand…" He whispers.

"I love you Chad… I do… But--" Now it was Chad's turn to interrupt Troy.

"But you haft to focus on your wellbeing right now." Chad fills in for him and Troy just nods slowly trying to not to cry.

"Please don't hate me… Please don't…" Troy begs.

"I could never hate you Troy I love you to mush for it…" Chad smiles softly to the boy on the other side. Troy smiles gratefully to Chad.

--

Chad pulled up in the hospital and 10.04 and Troy smiles to him. "Thanks for everything Chad…" Troy smiles softly to Chad. He press a soft peak on to his cheek.

"Its okay Troy… I swear. I will still support you through this whole thing." Chad promise.

"What would I ever do with out you Chad?" Troy asks softly.

"Pulling even more stupid stuffs…" He smiles softly. Troy chuckle softly before going out the car and watch Chad drive away.

Even though it had been his decision to put their relationship on hold for a while he couldn't help to feel tears inside his eyes when he entered his room. He was probably stupid who pushed Chad away from him. But he needed to focus on his recovery.

At least that was what he convinced him self.

Nick appeared in the doorway just a few moments after looking happy. "So how did your date go?" He asks curiously the smile wouldn't be wiped of his face. Troy looks at him with sad eyes. Hoping and praying he would get the message. "Not that good huh?" He asks and walks more in to the room.

"We are putting it on hold for a few months… Just until I get better…" He explains to the nurse that seemed to be sorry for his sake. He sits down next to Troy on the white bed.

"I am sorry Troy I thought Chad seemed like a good guy…" He says not understanding how Chad would hurt Troy so bad it would make him cry. Specially when Troy needed him more then ever.

"It was me…" He begins. "I was the one who said we should put on hold…" Troy explains quietly.

--

Chad walked into his house and saw his parents watching TV in the living room. He decide against to make his presence more known to them so he just goes up to his room to go to bed before his heart would collapse completely and he would be crying uncontrollably. He undressed and brushed his teeth before going under the bed to get some sleep.

Before he went to sleep he looked at a picture when he and Troy was younger both a big grin on their face, Troy showing of his metal covered teeth and Chad just smiling big. He missed those times when life had been easy…

Why was it so hard now?

He focused on his ceiling and found a dark spot on it. He knew how it got there. It was when Troy, Zeke and him self was younger. They had been painting in his room and somehow they started arguing about a jar with paint. Troy and Zeke had been pulling the jar and both let it go making it fly up in the air and hitting the ceiling. And still after so many years he thought the spot would disappear but it didn't. It stuck there. Somehow it always reminded him of the days when he was younger and when life had been mush easier then it was now.

He sighs and turns around on his bed so his is laying on his stomach trying to get on better thoughts. But every time he closes his eyes he sees pictures of a happy Troy smiling widely. He would never Chad's mind. Chad loved Troy to mush to let him go and he didn't know if he was letting him go when he agreed to put this on hold for a few months.

"Chad?" His father's voice was heard from the bottom floor of the house. "Are you home?" He asks and soon his feet begin to take him up to his sons room. "I thought I heard you come home… How was the date?" He asks his son curiously.

"It was good…" He answers shortly.

"You sure? You seem a bit down.." His father observe.

"He said we should put it on hold for a while, until he gets better…" Chad admits knowing there is no idea to lie to his father who will smell it immediately.

"Oh I am sorry Chad…" He didn't need his fathers pity right now he just wanted to be alone.

"Dad can you leave me alone right now..." He asks his father not looking at him once. He could hear his father leave his room and close the door behind leaving Chad in his own thoughts. Just like he had requested.


	18. Chapter Fifteen: Happily Ever After

**Uhm yeah this end is very quick but sense I've been losing weight this past month my friends are scared I have anorexia or more or less forbidden me to write on this but not wanting to end it without being finshed I did it anyways... And no I do not have anorexia I eat for two xD And it stays down!**

**So I wanna thank all of you who have read this story and actually put up with all the waiting! Hope you will read my future stories I will be posting... I am thinking about one now but it will take a feww weeks before I upload it^^**

**anyway enjoy this final chapter of Fragile Boy...**

* * *

The summer at the hospital was over he was physically healthy but mentally he was far from being healthy he still needed to go to the physiatrist to talk about his progress he had done and progress he will do in the future. He now weighed 155 pounds and he was allowed to start working out again, slowly though. He knew it that he couldn't really start at the basketball team this season hopefully next term.

School had started and he and Chad wasn't talking. He knew he should do that but he was scared of being rejected of his one true love.

As he walked into the school like he had done everyday before this. He felt a determination of talking to Chad. He was still in a phase of wearing sweats to hide his body. A body he still hated and no one was supposed to see it until he was in his original body. He didn't know if he would ever be as confidence as he had been before but at least so he could change in the locker rooms with out feeling embarrassed about his appearance.

He walked up to his best friend who was at his locker picking out things for coming classes. "Uhm Hi.." He says a bit awkward about this.

"Hi Troy…" Chad says and turns around. Troy noticed that he been crying his eyes was bloodshot and he had dark bags under his eyes. "What do you want?" He asks desperation in his voice like he was upset that Troy was talking to him.

"I am sorry about my behaviour this summer… I never wanted to shut you out… I just… I don't know I got scared and used the anorexia as an excuse… I guess…" He excuse him self. He never wanted to hurt Chad. And yet he did and he hated him self for it and just prayed that one day he will forgive him for the things he had done to him.

"Troy its ok-" He was interrupted by Troy.

"No its not okay… I promised a long time ago not to hurt you and yet I did… I wanna make it up to you… But I don't how to do it…" He explains sadly.

"Troy… I still love you I understand why you did it… You didn't wanna get hurt while you were vulnerable." Chad says. "Just be in my life again and I will forgive everything!" Chad says and touch Troy's sweatshirt clad arm carefully.

"Just tell what part I should play in your life and I will be that part forever!" Troy promise.

"Be my boyfriend again…" Chad plead to Troy who place his lips over Chad's lips and they start a loving dance.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Troy murmurs when they broke apart before peaking his lips softly again.

--

_Ten years later!_

"Troy!" The voice shouted through the apartment though Troy's glass covered eyes was busy focusing on the computer screen writing his latest report on a case he just won, this was the most boring part of his job writing every freaking report of every case he had. His fingers moved with ease over the keypads when he wrote. His boyfriend of ten years came in the small office they had and looked at him admiring his focus, Chad him self would never be able to sit still for that long, judging on the empty coffee cup and a plate that it had been some food on it he guessed Troy had been sitting there for at least 2 or 3 hours.

"Hey Chad…" He says not looking up from the computer screen knowing he wouldn't be finished tonight. He always did this whenever Chad had late practices he would sit down and finish his reports or write on his book. Troy had decided to write a book about him having anorexia, though it had been hard at times he knew when the finishing product was done it would be all worth the hard work and painful memories. Because there had been times when he wrote the book he had been close to go and throw up the coffee and sandwich or whatever he made him self when a worked.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, he place a kiss on the back of his head before scanning over what he was writing on.

"Yeah a little…" He says and finish his report then to finally save it and shut the screen down. He stands up and welcome Chad home a bit more, kissing his lips lovingly as his arms snaked under his t-shirt feeling his abs. Abs he knew Chad had worked hard for. "Hi" He murmurs against his lips peaking them gently.

"How was work today?" Chad asks, something he always did when he got home.

"It was fine… I found out I have a case against Cupol…" He groans. He hated Cupol because when it came to his questioning he was brutal and the witnesses was usual petrified when he was done. "How was your day?" He asks.

"You'll get him I know you will.." Chad encourage. "You know… It was practice and the coach is putting us on a new diet!" He groans. Chad never liked when they were on a diet. Because then he couldn't eat hamburgers and junk food at all, and he knew Troy wouldn't eat that either to show that he supported his boyfriend and the made Chad feel bad inside cause he knew how many years it had taken Troy to actually eat junk food again with out feeling bad about it.

"So what are we eating this time Tiger?" Troy just smiles at Chad.

"You are the best you know that right?" Chad smiles lovingly to his boyfriend.

"I'll try…" Troy smiles back.

The couple went to the kitchen to make them self dinner though neither of them had the energy and practically said screw the diet and ordered in Chinese food.

So here they sat on their couch watching a movie just like any other couple in this world, Troy had Chad's head in his lap he was gently playing with the curls on his head. "You need to cut your hair…" Troy says out loud.

"I know… I am just a bit busy at the moment to book a time…" Chad mutters from his position. "Have you lost weight you feel bony…" Chad says and looks up at Troy, scared that Troy have fallen back into old habits.

"I think its my muscles that have been disappearing. Haven't been to the gym in ages…" Troy says calming down his worried boyfriend. "I am not going back there Chad… It was a hell getting back…" He says.

"I know but I am just a scared you will when you are writing your book…" Chad admits. He sits up and looks at Troy. "I don't want to lose you…" He whispers and place a kiss on his lips. A kiss that more to them then the kisses before. A kiss showing each other how mush they loved and cared about the other.

"Your not gonna lose me Chad… I am here to stay I promise baby… I promise..." Troy promises him before kissing him passionately again.

The couple got up from the couch their lips still attached to each other, Chad's hands being at Troy's shirt unbuttoning it in pure frustration. Troy's hands pulls of Chad's t-shirt throwing it were ever neither of them really cared were it landed. Chad had finally gotten every button open and Troy's shirt landed on the floor, soon they were in their room painted in a dark blue colour that they both had agreed on after several attempts of finding something both liked.

They fell down on the bed as one kissing each other furiously. Then the part Troy hated the most came, when Chad decided to kiss down his upper body, it happened whenever they were intimate like this when Chad wanted to show Troy he loved him and his body. "Relax…" Chad murmurs when he feels Troy tense up beneath him.

Trying to fallow his order he made a fail attempt to relax. He just couldn't, it was only in moments like this when. Old Troy would pay a visit letting his low self-esteem get the better of him. "Chad I can't, not tonight… I am sorry.." Troy whispers Chad kiss him on the forehead knowing no words needed to be spoken in this moment. It was just some nights when Troy couldn't handle it… Chad knew that. This was not the first time it had happen but he understood and respected that just like Troy had respected his choice to wait almost two years into their relationship to actually have sex.

"Troy its okay… I just wish you would believe me when I say you are beautiful…" Chad murmurs lovingly.

"Is just that even after 8 years being declared I am healthy I still have weak moments of it… I don't want it to control my life…" He says into Chad's neck.

"Its not controlling your life… You control your life…" Chad encourage.

"I love you… I don't know what I would do with out you…" Troy says his voice full of love and honesty.

"I love you to Troy… Always and forever." They seal it with a soft kiss.

After laying there just cuddling and talking they go to the bathroom to brush their teeth and get ready for the night. Troy being at a low point at the moment took a t-shirt and pyjamas pants to sleep in and Chad just slept in his boxers.

"Good night Troy…" Chad says almost asleep.

"Night Tiger…" Chad smiles softly loving any nickname Troy gave him, it just made him feel special for Troy. Though of anyone else even thought about a nickname for him he would shoot them.

"I love when you call me that T…" He says opening his eyes slightly.

"And I love calling you that… Tiger…" Troy grins before settling into Chad's arms as he happily pulls him closer him smelling his hair like he always did at night.

Troy smiled, happy about having Chad in his life as his best friend and lover and everything in between those two categories. Never in his life had he felt so happy and content. He knew that even if he searched the world there was no guarantee that he would find someone even close to the perfection Chad was, his understand, loving, fun, and happy Chad.

He would always be fragile but with Chad in his life he would get a bit stronger every day for the rest of their lifes….


End file.
